Target
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: When Agent Jane Rizzoli is captured it changes her whole life, she spends months tracking the monster who held her hostage, but what happens when she is faced with a split second decision and she sees someone else in the crosshairs? Can she take the shot? AU Rizzoli and Isles fanfic requested by a twitter follower of mine. FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

"Rizzoli, take the shot."

Jane frowned at the voice in her ear. It wasn't that simple. She sighed inwardly, though it should have been that simple. She squinted down the scope once again and huffed. "Move." Her order was directed at the honey blonde beauty currently standing between her crosshairs and her target.

"Repeat, take the damned shot Rizzoli!"

"Negative, target is blocked by a civilian." The brunette felt time slipping away from her and her heart began to beat a little harder. It had taken her 9 months to get to where she stood now, in prime position with nothing left standing in her way...well almost nothing.

Her Ma's words echoed in her ears; "9 months Janie! And for what? You could have had a baby in that time and what have you got? Nothing but painful memories and even more painful reminders."

Jane ran the scar on the palm of her hand, not carefully placed on the trigger, down the length of her weapon. It had been a long time coming, but her time was finally here...his time had come. She ground her teeth together and focused down her scope again. Damn that woman was beautiful, even in the middle of some crosshairs she looked flawless. Jane felt a pinch of envy along with another feeling she pushed down inside of her. Not this one Rizzoli, she reprimanded herself, she's nothing but an obstacle. But even as she told herself that she felt the lie burn like indigestion in her chest. 9 months was a long time, her Ma was right, long enough to have a baby, long enough to stake out your greatest enemy and plot his demise...long enough to watch his wife and find yourself falling-

"Rizzoli!"

Thankfully the irate voice in her ear stopped her from finishing that treacherous thought. He is just another target, she is just collateral damage. But even as she tried to convince herself she felt her stomach sink and roll over making her nauseous.

"Rizzoli this is an order. Take the shot."

Time slowed down almost to a grinding halt as she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. Target. She had to concentrate on the target and nothing more. Clear your mind. As her eyes flew open they had taken on a coldness, a hardness and she settled her gaze down that scope one final time. She flexed her index finger and curled it once again gently resting it on the trigger that old touch was as familiar as any other to her, this and her Sig had been the closest things to friends she had had in a long time. That thought brought a distant ache to her scars which she briskly shrugged off and focused her gaze.

A slight breeze across the back of the brunette's neck whistled past gently and in that almost still moment it seemed the world was put to rights and she was in her place in it. As she began to squeeze the trigger with a little more pressure the world stopped completely as hazel eyes flicked in her direction and stole her breath away. Frozen by those indescribably beautiful eyes she watched in horror as time quickened and the world span upside down as her chocolate eyes met those others through the crosshairs.

She swallowed thickly and caught her breath before letting it all out in a loud curse. They were gone.

"Rizzoli? Rizzoli?!"

The voice was on repeat as she stared stunned down the scope at the empty crosshairs but all she could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears.

"Rizzoli? Are you there? Come in Rizzoli! What happened?"

The voice drifted back into her ear and she licked her dry mouth in shock, she wished she had an answer to that question but she didn't. She had to fix it, she couldn't lose him, not now. That thought spurred her into action and she burst out of the grotty apartment, flew down the stairs into the road and span 360 degrees to see nothing but startled civilians. She looked down to see her Sig clasped in her grasp and poised in front of her like countless times before without a conscious thought of it.

They were gone.

The thought was too much to bear and she could feel the lump in the throat growing, threatening tears that she held back with gritted teeth.

"Rizzoli? Jane?!"

Her names faded from the present and propelled her backwards through time. A dark haze came down in front of her eyes and clouded her vision. Her view was distorted, almost gritty like she had sand in her eyes and no matter how many times she blinked it couldn't clear the mist.

_"Hello Janie."_

_The once comforting nickname her Ma insisted on using had taunted her through many a teenage year and though she rebelled against it secretly it still made her smile on the inside when her Ma used it, it somehow made her feel safe. This time, however the pet name did everything but, the sinister voice that used it sneered at her with a deadly leering smile that amplified all the pain her body was already screaming from. Her heartbeat grew even stronger and she closed her eyes to his face and tried to calm herself down; with every beat of her heart her hands would pump out more dark thick blood sapping the life from her._

_"Look at me Janie." _

_Always there was a commanding tone to his voice and she knew all too well what happened if you did not comply. She forced open her painful eyes and clenched her jaw in a desperate effort not to show him the emotion she was feeling, she could not let him have that satisfaction but even as she fought against how she felt she struggled to remove the images racing through her head of his previous victims._

_He smiled at her and she felt bile rising up the back of her throat before a sound stole both of their attention. She opened her mouth to scream but he was faster and had his hand clamped down over her mouth before she could even draw breath._

_"Rizzoli? Jane?"_

_Her eyes widened in terror as she recognised the voice; Korsak. Her partner had found her, but that thought offered her no comfort as duct tape was fastened over her mouth and her captor vanished into the shadows with a vicious grin._

She shook her head and banished the ghostly memories away and startled as she saw road flying in front of her. She had no recollection of getting into her car, she had no idea where she was headed and worst of all she had no idea where her target had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't take me off this, I am the whole reason this task force even exists!" Jane's chocolate eyes were burning with rage. "No one knows him like I do! No one!"

Cavanaugh watched the brunette pace his office like a caged animal and he shook his head helplessly "Janie come on, you let him go, how was I supposed to defend that?"

"I didn't let him go! I didn't have a clear shot!" She clenched her fists together and she analysed his expression; it was futile to argue. "And don't call me Janie!"

"Look it's not just me, I have my orders too." He looked at her sympathetically and she hated it. "No one else will be able to find him Cav, no one. Tell them they're making a mistake!" Her tone had taken on an edge of pleading but she couldn't help herself, the job was all she had.

"Look Jani-Rizzoli, they think, they think you might have been compromised."

She stared at her boss incredulously. "Compromised? They think that I would side with the man who did this to me?" She held up both of her hands, presenting her scars to him with tears in her eyes.

"You were with him for a while before we reached you Janie, they think he might have gotten to you, they need to talk to you."

And like magic there was a knock at his office door and Jane felt her whole body drain of energy. "Stockholm syndrome? They think I have fallen for the man who kept me hostage by literally pinning me to the ground? And they want to interrogate me?! They want to psycho-analyse me?! This is seriously fucked up." The last statement was more to herself as she resigned herself to her fate. The country she had spent her life protecting, the agency she had laid her life down for, spent the best years of her life with were treating her like a suspect. What had been the point of it all?

In that moment she was transported back to that basement floor, blood pouring out of her fresh wounds and pooling around her head. I want to die. Let me die. Those were the first time those words had ever entered her mind, no mission, no perp had ever come so close to destroying her except him. And now those she trusted, the people she had obeyed without question and followed blindly had now turned on her.

As she sat hooked up to lie detectors and staring into cameras or different people's eyes all she could see were her hazel eyes. It was like she was taunting her and even when the tactics stepped up a notch and she tasted blood in her mouth still all she could see was that face and the way she looked at her, as if she could see her, as if she could see her inner most thoughts and feelings.

After what felt like days in that tiny confined room with nothing but strange agents watching her, judging her, accusing her of things that even in her worst nightmares could never have entered her mind, she was 'free to leave'. She scoffed at the phrase as she stumbled to the bathroom and spat out a glob of bloody phlegm and hissed as she felt a tooth wobble with it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the basin and grimaced as she did not see her own chocolate eyes but those damned hazel ones.

"Fuck!" she slammed her fist into the wall next to the mirror, splintering plaster and paint and cursing at the pain that shot up her arm but ceased to travel to where she really needed it, she wanted to be numb, she wanted to stop her brain and her heart from thinking and feeling, she didn't want to see those eyes ever again.

Suspended pending investigation. The words circled her mind and made her dizzy, she held onto the basin heavily her mind reeling. She had nothing, her badge, her Sig, both gone, they made her who she was, they were the only friends she had now. _Korsak_. His smiling face drifted into her mind and she felt the tears on her cheeks before she realised they were coming.

_Korsak came down the stairs to the basement gun poised, swinging it around the room until he was satisfied they were the only two in there. He raced over to her and holstered his gun. Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly, her warnings muffled by the tape secured across her mouth._

_"It's ok Janie, I got you." _

_His smile warmed her heart before an icicle was stabbed straight through it by the terrible sight in front of her eyes. As he gently peeled back the tape she was only able to scream one word. "Korsak!"_

The memory of her bloodcurdling scream of his name reduced her to heavy sobs that sank her to the floor. She didn't think there would ever be a day when she didn't wake up with guilt and regret haunting her every move, her every waking moment plagued by what could have happened if she had screamed something else.

And now it was all for nothing. She had let him go. And she had no idea of how to find him and stop him now that he was gone. He had the money to disappear entirely, he had the connections to go where she could not follow. Even as an agent he could escape her, now she wasn't even an agent…she was nothing. Once again he had managed to reduce her to a sobbing pile of nothing on the floor.

She didn't know how long she sat there nor if anyone else came into the bathroom, she didn't care. But the longer she sat there the more despair was replaced by something else, something stronger, something that had become a best friend to her over the months, something that made her get up off the floor and walk out with a determination like she had never known before;

Anger. White hot anger coursed through her veins and brought about a change in her like a shot of adrenaline to the heart. And for the first time today even though she could still see those hazel eyes, she did not mind, for they were the focus of the rage she felt inside.

* * *

Find me on social media - jdroxburgh. My debut novel 'Feral' is out now!


	3. Chapter 3

Maura Isles.

Jane stared at surveillance photos, profiles, reports and files that were not only spread across her sofa but also all over the floor. She sat in the middle of them, cross legged with empty beer bottles scattered around like fallen leaves in autumn. It was all information she had collated and made copies of for her to study in her own time.

Her Ma called it an obsession; "Nothing good will come out of this Janie, you have to let it go. You have to let him go." To which Jane had slammed the door in her mother's face and didn't open it again for about a couple of weeks.

She couldn't just 'let him go', she couldn't let Korsak's death be for nothing, she couldn't let his life be for nothing. When the first case had been passed to them he supported her wholly, without question. He didn't reprimand her for getting too involved, he didn't question her gut instincts, and he always, always had her back.

She knew that he wouldn't have wanted her to sit and mourn him, and she hadn't, she had gone back to work as soon as her wounds had healed, she had fought with everyone to get reinstated and had passed her fitness and mental tests with flying colours – she would let nothing stand in the way of her getting back to work, back to him.

And shook her head and downed another beer. So how had she ended up here? To let a woman stop her from getting him. To let her literally stand in the way of her vengeance, her purpose in life. She glared at a photograph of her. If she was going to find them without the agency then Maura Isles was the key.

Wealthy family, parents abroad, schooled privately, spent a lot of time in France, where her mother resided currently, studied in Boston at university, science minded, everyone expected her to go to medical school but then her life seemed to stop and turn on its head. A marriage out of the blue, and then nothing, she didn't work, she didn't go out much, she became a hermit wife. Jane laughed at her analogy and then frowned at the beer bottle in surprise, maybe she had had enough. Jane decided to start at the beginning – the marriage.

The more she delved the more confused she became, there seemed to be nothing linking her to this monster before their marriage, no family ties, no money connections, he only came into the money after marrying her – she could see his reasoning but Maura Isles was a puzzle.

Jane sat back and closed her eyes, she could vividly remember the first time she saw Maura Isles;

_Jane was working undercover, she was dressed like a hooker and working the streets, talking to the girls in surrounding neighbourhoods to where reported sightings had been whispered. She was freezing, it was a bitter winter's day and she was wearing next to nothing, she dipped into a coffee shop only to despair at the stares of disgust. She dug around for her money when a hand reached out in front of her and paid for her coffee. Jane looked up at the woman outraged and was about to give her a barrage of abuse about judging people when the words just did not come and she ended up standing there with her mouth hanging open. The woman was beautiful, more than beautiful, she was indescribable and even after the woman had paid for her own coffee too, ordered her coffee and left Jane was still stood there in a numbed state of shock._

_She left the coffee shop and watched the woman walking a little way down the street and Jane was utterly transfixed by her, the sway of her hips was hypnotising and as she stopped by a vehicle and the driver opened the door for her Jane gulped as hazel eyes met her own chocolate ones before climbing into the car and driving off leaving Jane feeling bewildered._

_She spent most of the day and night out there, blindly chasing whispers and shadows to no avail. When her new partner picked her up with a possible other lead Jane's rational mind left her and she asked him to follow it up alone whilst she went back the next day. She had no lead, she had no idea what she was doing, but seeing that woman again was enough to make her go back the next day and freeze yet again._

_She spent all day hanging around the coffee shop, much to the displeasure of the owner, but she didn't see her again and Jane couldn't understand quite how she was so upset by it. She shook her head and reprimanded herself for letting herself become distracted from her task. She gave up on the mysterious woman and met with her new partner._

_They sat in the car as he recalled the information his informant had given him and he passed her some surveillance photos. Jane flicked through them disinterested until that stunning face stared back at her in black and white and the brunette felt her throat go dry and her heart begin to hammer. She flicked to the next photo and that same heart stopped beating completely. Her and him…together. She stared at her new partner in horror as he regaled her with news of their marriage._

Jane opened her eyes to the mess in front of her and sighed heavily, that was the beginning to a slippery slope, one she wished she could backpedal from now. Jane steeled herself to those beguiling eyes and began looking for again, for what she wasn't sure, but she would know it when she saw it.

Suddenly there it was; the connection – Boston University School of Medicine. Jane grabbed her jacket and bolted out of the door when a face stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello Janie."

* * *

Find me on social media - jdroxburgh. My debut novel 'Feral' is out now!

Bear with me what with trying to promote the novel, work my job and going to Berlin next week life is a bit chaotic - this is as far as i have thus far - i know it's not much but I promise I will work on it as much as poss and get it finished asap for you all :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the support - FYI Berlin is amazing, if you haven't been you should :)**_

* * *

Jane stared at her unexpected visitor and said precisely nothing.

"That's a nice way to greet me Janie." There was an edge to the tone of voice, not quite jovial, not quite filled with anger; an unhappy medium between the two.

Jane's gaze dipped to the floor sweeping past hands on hips and she felt that old familiar nagging in her chest, yet at the same time the famous Rizzoli rage bubbling up in her gut. She didn't need this, she didn't want this. She huffed in hopeless defiance before forcing her eyes up to meet that fixed stare. "Hi Ma, sorry Ma."

It had become the customary way her daughter greeted her nowadays. Hi Ma, sorry I'm late Ma. Hi Ma, sorry I missed dinner Ma. Hi Ma, sorry I didn't tell you what happened Ma. Hi Ma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going back to work Ma. Hi Ma, I'm sorry but I have to do this Ma. The latter would probably haunt Angela for the rest of her life_. I should have stopped her_. She knew that she wasn't responsible, of course she couldn't know what was going to happen but as she looked at the dark grey circles around Jane's dull eyes Angela felt a stab of guilt for letting her go back so soon, and to go back to what consumed her and almost claimed her life.

Jane sighed as she watched her Ma perform a sweeping gaze of her and saw the older woman's body sag and her eyes well up. She didn't want to bring this upon her family but she couldn't just walk away either. Jane opened her mouth not knowing what to say to make this better but her Ma simply pushed past her and began the maternal clucking that Jane was so used to.

Angela Rizzoli was a pro at what she did; she looked after people. She pushed her own issues to one side, along with the stifling guilt and she cleaned, she tidied, she made a home. She was an expert at clearing around and not taking in the grisly gruesome photographs that often scattered the younger brunette's apartment. What Janie did was her job, it was not her life and Angela often fought until she was blue in the face about that very fact but no matter how much Jane tried to ignore she would not give in and allow her daughter to be taken by all these horrors.

Jane sighed and looked up at the heavens knowing full well that not even a god could help her now. Her Ma was fussing around her sty of an apartment, tutting and muttering to herself in that incomprehensible mother's language as she swept through the place like Mary Poppins. Jane watched with pride as her Ma picked up her files and evidence, cleaned underneath and placed them carefully back as if they had never been disturbed. Jane chuckled to herself, it must have been a skill she acquired when Angela used to let herself in using a spare key that just so happened to end up in her Ma's possession and Jane would come home to find an apartment where absolutely nothing looked as if it had been touched and yet everywhere around things and under things was magically clean. Jane smirked as she remembered 'finding' her spare key in her Ma's bag and the see through flimsy act she tried to give her. Jane took that privilege away as soon as she could; too many unexpected early morning wake up calls when she had been working through the night.

Angela stopped and watched her daughter play back happier memories and smiled sadly herself as a shadow of a former stunning smile ghosted across Jane's face before giving way to that stranger's gaunt and broken face that did not belong to the girl with unruly hair who got into more scuffs at school than both of her brothers put together. She sighed heavily herself and fought against her maternal instinct to rush over and gather her up in a bear hug, knowing full well that Jane would squirm away from the embrace just as she always had.

Jane plonked herself on her couch defeatedly knowing that there was no getting rid of her Ma before the place was spotless and the brunette didn't have the energy to fight a pointless fight.

"Who is that?" Angela peered over her daughter's shoulder at a photograph of an attractive woman with perfectly quaffed honey blonde hair and eyes that seemed to jump out as if someone were looking through cut outs straight at her.

Jane jumped at the sound of the voice so close behind her and startled at what she was doing, she had no recollection of picking the photograph up and had no idea why she was just gazing at her...well she did but again she pushed all thoughts of that as far away as she could and she forced her hand to casually toss the photograph away before briskly getting up and stalking toward the door, her mood now irked by her own subconscious.

Angela watched as Jane stormed off toward the door and held it open as a not so polite request to leave. She turned her back on her daughter and fussed with her bag whilst sneaking the photograph into her bag, she couldn't explain why she did it but before she had a conscious thought about it was already in her bag. As she drove back to her own house her mind raced, this woman had the potential to turn Janie's life around, Angela wasn't sure who she was nor what her relationship with Jane was but her daughter's reaction was enough to tell her she was important and Angela needed help to bring her daughter back from out of the shadows into the living world.

* * *

_**Slightly shorter than I would have liked, sorry, but the next is on its way.**_

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh. **_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo and more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Angela was busy emptying her bag in her local butchers store trying to find her purse in amongst all the other random items she stored in there. Jane would always moan at her that she carried everything but the kitchen sink and that was only because it was too heavy for her to carry around with her. Item after item was placed on top of the glass full of beautiful fresh glistening meat and Angela blushed at the man standing behind the counter, who was watching her with a kind smile. "Sorry, Carlo, it's got to be here somewhere…"

"Don't you worry Mrs Rizzoli."

"Angela, please." She muttered as she scrambled around frantically.

"Angela."

His already gravelly tone of voice dipped even lower, his gaze lingered a little longer than usual and Angela found herself growing even more flustered by the second. She began feverishly pulling things out of her bag, wanting to get out of there whilst simultaneously secretly enjoying the attention.

"How is that beautiful girl of yours?"

"Janie? She's…ok." Angela noted the concern in his eyes and she sighed, she so wanted someone to pour her heart out to but she steeled herself, Jane wouldn't have appreciated that. "And Giovanni? I haven't seen him for a while now."

At the mention of his son the man beamed pearly white teeth at her and pushed out his chest with pride. "Ah Giovanni, my boy! He is well, he is coming home this week! He should take your Janie out, I will tell him."

Angela's smile faltered a little as she remembered her daughter's tirade when she had suggested that last year, luckily she found her purse before she had to give an answer and she diverted his attention away from the conversation quickly. She paid for the meat and chatted happily about how the whole family were coming for dinner on Sunday. It had been such a long time she had had all of her children together around the dinner table. It had been a long time since they felt like a normal family, so much had happened. She was busy packing her pile of belongings away that she barely heard the conversation Carlo was having until she looked back up to see that strange woman's face in front of her.

* * *

Jane drove in a stupor, she felt numb and yet burning with a million different emotions. As she sped toward the medical school her mind raced ahead of her. She was so caught up in thoughts of him that she almost crashed into the side of another car, a blaring horn was the only thing that brought her back from the brink. She pulled over to the side of road, heart hammering in her chest after the close call. She opened her window and closed her eyes to the cool breeze filtering in. she had finally begun to relax and feel human again when the sound of her car door opening had her reaching for her gun only to grasp at the air and feel her heart be gripped by fear as she realised it was not there. She was frozen on the spot not daring to look at the person next to her. She heard the breathing low and rasping and she could almost feel his fingers running through her hair sending chills down her spine in the least pleasant way. His putrid breath ghosting over her face as he leered down at her and smiled. The scars on her hands began to throb as did her heart, now pumping adrenaline around her body at warp speed, everything slowed down and she couldn't distinguish the sounds she could hear. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she lashed out in a frenzy, hitting anything and everything she could to get this monster away from her. Vice like grips clamped down on her wrists and restrained her until she could move no more and she sobbed helplessly until time slowed again and sounds began to filter back through her ears.

* * *

Angela blinked at the larger than life beautiful eyes in front of her and stammered as she realised she hadn't listened to a word that had been uttered "Pardon?"

"I said, who is this?" Carlo frowned at the brunette who looked stunned by the photograph she had just taken out of her own bag.

"Oh…um…" Angela fumbled for the right words. "A friend of Janie's." The truth was she had no idea but if she said that she would look very odd carrying around a picture of a stranger.

Carlo smiled as he looked at the photograph again "She's beautiful." Angela made a non-committal noise and reached for the photo. "Not as beautiful as you or your Janie of course." He winked at her playfully and let out a loud belly laugh.

Angela took the photo back and wondered how she would get it back into Jane's apartment without her seeing or noticing. As she put it back into her bag she rolled her eyes at the man who was muttering to himself about introducing her to his son Giovanni as she made her way out of the store waving goodbye.

"They would make a good match, such good looking people! Think of the babies!" He laughed again before waving at Angela. "I will invite her to dinner next time." He began cleaning down the side whilst whistling a song Angela could not recognise.

She stepped outside as a thought struck her and she poked her head back in "Carlo? What do you mean next time?"

Carlo grinned at her happily "I've seen her before, she comes by here almost every Sunday, I think she goes to a church near here. A church girl, just perfect for my Gio!"

Angela watched as Carlo went back into his daydream and thoughts began racing around her mind. _If this woman knows my Janie, maybe she knows what's going on with her, maybe we can both help her._ Angela quickly shook her head and scolded herself for poking her nose in, Jane would be very angry. She got into her car and drove away trying to clear the idea of her mind but as she travelled a short distance down the road she saw a church and it sprang the idea back into her mind, perhaps just a little chat wouldn't hurt, she wouldn't' even have to reveal she was Jane's mother…just find out if she could help Janie, that's all. There was nothing harmful about that…

* * *

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh. **_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo and more!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Jane drove in a stupor, she felt numb and yet burning with a million different emotions. As she sped toward the medical school her mind raced ahead of her. She was so caught up in thoughts of him that she almost crashed into the side of another car, a blaring horn was the only thing that brought her back from the brink. She pulled over to the side of road, heart hammering in her chest after the close call. She opened her window and closed her eyes to the cool breeze filtering in. she had finally begun to relax and feel human again when the sound of her car door opening had her reaching for her gun only to grasp at the air and feel her heart be gripped by fear as she realised it was not there. She was frozen on the spot not daring to look at the person next to her. She heard the breathing low and rasping and she could almost feel his fingers running through her hair sending chills down her spine in the least pleasant way. His putrid breath ghosting over her face as he leered down at her and smiled. The scars on her hands began to throb as did her heart, now pumping adrenaline around her body at warp speed, everything slowed down and she couldn't distinguish the sounds she could hear. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she lashed out in a frenzy, hitting anything and everything she could to get this monster away from her. Vice like grips clamped down on her wrists and restrained her until she could move no more and she sobbed helplessly until time slowed again and sounds began to filter back through her ears_.

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" The voice rose above her sobs and stilled her muscles that were aching from what felt like and endless battle. She frowned through her stinging tears at the figure restraining her and something happened that hadn't happened in a very long time; Jane laughed.

She laughed uncontrollably even as the figure stared at her in disbelief, she laughed even though it hurt her throat which was raw after crying. She laughed until her energy was spent and she had nothing left to give. Her body sagged into her seat and the hands around her wrists let go tentatively whilst eyes watched her carefully.

The figure let out a loud whoosh and relaxed into the passenger seat "Jesus Vanilla, you sure know how to scare a guy huh?"

Jane closed her eyes and couldn't think of any words that would serve as an explanation to Rondo, an informant and scoundrel that she had always had a bit of a soft spot for, and the affection was always reciprocated, though sometimes he tread the line between platonic and something else very warily, stumbling on occasion which Jane had always tolerated due to his usually reliable information. "I don't know about you Vanilla, but I need me a drink after that!"

Jane could do nothing but nod, the fear and shock having stolen her energy away from her. Thankfully Rondo climbed out of her car and she breathed a sigh of relief, her hands were shaking uncontrollably as well as most of the rest of her body and the thought of driving was almost as scary as the thought of what could have just happened.

Rondo sat opposite the tall beautiful brunette and watched her carefully, since they had gotten there she hadn't said a word and simply stared at her bottle of beer that she had spent more time peeling the labels off than she had drinking it. "So…" he thought carefully about which subject to broach; clearly she was in a delicate state, it unnerved him, he was used to Rizzoli being the tough no nonsense kind of woman, not this meek quiet unsure one. He thought back to what happened in the car and his heart broke a little, if only he could kill the bastard who had turned her into that. He sighed heavily, he knew just as she did how that monster wouldn't be so easy to end. He felt her chocolate eyes on him and he brought his up to meet them before pausing whilst he made his decision; better to play safe "Where you headed Vanilla?"

Jane eyed him carefully before taking a swig of her beer whilst she considered whether to reveal anything to him, and if so, what to reveal. She liked Rondo and he had been helpful in the past but how far could she trust him? "Boston University School of Medicine." Eyes bore into her own and she steadied her gaze and analysed his reaction carefully.

Rondo felt like a bug under the microscope and he couldn't help but smile, there she was. That was the Vanilla he knew and loved, always making him squirm. He nodded and paused as he chewed on his thumb. "How you plan on getting anything from them? You ain't got no badge to throw around no more."

Jane eyed him suspiciously "How do you know that?"

Rondo spread him hands out "Vanilla please, we both know you don't keep me around for just my dashing good looks."

Jane struggled to fight back the grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth as he winked at her.

"I know everything that's worth knowing in this town…" He paused and grinned at her "Besides, if you had I woulda had a hole in my head from that piece of yours in the car." He took a deep breath and his expression grew serious, he swigged his beer for a dose of courage and fixed his gaze on those big eyes as he uttered his accusation "Like I know you're going after him again."

Jane's eyes narrowed and she could feel her back begin to prickle, ready for a fight if one more person tried to stop her.

"Vanilla what the hell you doin'? You know he gots people in his pocket." He watched as her eyes flickered from his gaze. "That's why they couldn't pin your friend on him." The tears were almost immediate and they welled up in her eyes but none ever fell.

Jane watched an awful flashback and a bang echoed through her ears and she saw the whites of Korsak's eyes as he fell to the ground.

Rondo felt a pang of guilt as he watched painful memories take a hold of Jane, he wanted to reach across and comfort her but even as the thought crossed his mind she ground her teeth together in determination and angry eyes now focused on him. "Look I ain't trying to get you off this thing, this is something you gotta do, I understand that, but Vanilla, you ain't got the resources you used to."

Jane frowned at him in confusion as her rage soothed with another sip of her beer and it sat in her stomach, rolling with the sadness and pain just waiting to be unleashed on he who had caused it all.

"You gotta think different now…" Rondo nodded at the brunette as her expression changed to one of curiosity. "Rizzoli walks into places and throws her weight around." He held up his hand as Jane opened her mouth to retort. "Rondo's girl can go in through the back, can walk around unnoticed and listen to things that no one thinks about saying. Rondo's girl can watch things that people are doing when they don't think anyone is watching."

Jane chewed her lower lip and eyed him curiously.

Rondo drained the last dregs from his beer and nodded at the brunette as he stood up from the booth they were in and held out his hand to shake. As she shook his hand he slid across the item he had sorted for her and was planning on giving her in the car. He held onto her hand a little longer and looked into her eyes in earnest before nodding again and leaving.

Jane sat for a little longer on her own, finishing her beer and didn't look at the thing until she was safely back inside her car with the doors securely locked. She looked down at it and beamed. "Rondo you are a beautiful man!" She felt a surge of excitement flood her body and she turned the car around and began driving away from the Medical school and back home; she had to change.

* * *

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh. **_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo and many more!**_

_**Sorry its a bit late, hope you like it :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Jane sat for a little longer on her own, finishing her beer and didn't look at the thing until she was safely back inside her car with the doors securely locked. She looked down at it and beamed. "Rondo you are a beautiful man!" She felt a surge of excitement flood her body and she turned the car around and began driving away from the Medical school and back home; she had to change._

* * *

Jane tore through her wardrobe like a woman possessed, she felt revitalised like someone had given her life again, had reinstated her purpose for living and she was raring to go. Finally she found what she was looking for; a dowdy dress her Ma insisted on buying her and making her wear at horrible social occasions, usually when there was a sleazy bachelor involved. Jane shuddered at the thought of the last one, Giovanni, an old childhood…acquaintance, to say friend would have been a stretch too far, ever since he hit puberty all her memories of him involved an unusual take on kiss chase where he would always try to lick her face. Jane shook the disturbing memory off and put on the awful dress before reviewing her look in the mirror. "Ugh." It was all she could muster at the dreadful sight of herself, she had never been vain or really cared too much about her appearance, practicality had always been her thing, much to her Ma's displeasure, but even she could admit that this did not look good. She beamed; it was perfect. She raked her fingers through her unruly curls and wound them up into a bun and fastened it behind her head. She narrowed her eyes at the figure looking back at her, it would have to do, she didn't have the time or the resources she normally had to hand for going undercover. She packed a bag and headed back out to her car, _Here's hoping I don't bump into anyone who will recognise me._

* * *

Angela emptied all of her groceries out of her various bags and began arranging them in her kitchen. She tutted and fussed around, seeming to come across the photograph at every turn, no matter where she put it, it always seemed to be in front of her. Once she had finished she huffed and picked it up again. "All right then, you have my attention…what are you trying to tell me?" she studied the face closely but came up short. "Janie is the clever one, she could tell a million things about you just by looking at this, and then a whole other set of things if she met you." Her mind started racing, maybe Janie already did know something, or think she knew something, what if this woman was part of a case? Her mind raced back to her daughter enrobed in one of those silver foil wraps. Her eyes were hollow and empty, encased by dark circles and bruises the colours of which Angela had never seen before. Angela had looked after her kids after more than their fair share of scrapes, Janie especially, she was never one to be outdone by anyone, especially boys, especially boys bigger than her. But she always came back swinging even when they beat her…but this time, this time was so different. Angela wiped away the tears that kept on falling regardless of her actions. She was so stubborn and yet she had never been the same since, Jane never came out of that basement, in a way he had always won. Angela knew that she could never let it lie but she also knew it would destroy her, even if she got him, she would have nothing left to fight for, nothing left to chase. Angela didn't know what was worse.

* * *

Jane climbed out of her car warily, _This was his old hunting ground…this is where he became who he is._ That thought left a sour taste in her mouth and a cold shiver down her spine. The building was intimidating, not through any grandeur but through the sheer amount of windows, like thousands of spiders staring at her, waiting for her to move, analysing her. She felt strangely vulnerable and she wrapped her arms around her like she had an invisible cloak of protection. What sun there was bounced off the windows and blinded her, she felt unnerved; anyone could be stood behind those windows watching her and she would have no idea. _He could be here._ The thought was completely irrational, after the things he had done here he wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, despite building up the power and reputation he had in the years following, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he was here, watching her. Everything about the place reeked of him somehow and she felt her scars flare up. She felt her legs wanting to give in and take her as far away as they could but she ground her teeth and with what felt like concrete blocks for her feet she made her way toward the service entrance that Rondo had told her about, making sure the plastic ID tag he had supplied her with was securely fastened on her dress.

Jane stood awkwardly as the security guard scrutinised her ID tag, she twirled a loose curl by her cheek around her finger and chewed her lip nervously, it was out of character for her to be so shy and nervous but there were several factors playing on her mind; she had no back up. No one knew she was here. She could get arrested or worse, actually she didn't know which was worse, having to go into the station and see old colleagues, people who had always wanted to see her mess up. She also didn't want her usual air of quiet arrogance to come through, the security guard needed to look at her but not see her, never to pick her face out of a crowd, otherwise her whole plan would fall apart. After what felt an age he slid the card back to her and nodded toward one of the doors down a dim corridor, she managed a small smile before shuffling off in the direction he had nodded to.

* * *

"Well I can't just sit here." Angela announced into the air around her. She had been sat for what felt like hours doing nothing, her mind swarming with thoughts and yet not a single clear one. She got up determined and clutched the photograph in her hand. "Whoever you are, however you are involved with Janie, I need to know. I need to know she's ok." The not quite truth lay on her tongue like a bitter taste and she did her best to swallow it but it simply summoned butterflies in her stomach and doubt sat in the passenger seat of her car as she drove down the street near Carlo's and kept her eyes peeled for the church he had mentioned.

* * *

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh. **_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo, NOOK and more! Check out my website for all links.  
**_

_**Sorry its been so delayed, another chapter is in progress as this goes out :)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jane put her belongings in what used to be a locker and picked up the cleaning equipment that the older woman, who was watching her like a specimen under a microscope, had roughly gestured at whilst glaring at her like she had just insulted her mother. Jane tried a weak smile as she tried to squeeze past the woman who was blocking the doorway but it was met with a steely resistance.

"Si deve andare al bagno."

Jane blinked at the scarily gruff voice that came from the woman who sounded like she had eaten several ashtrays. The steely grey eyes did not waver and Jane shook her head a little. "Non ho bisogn-"

"Dio mio..." The woman uttered under her breath which basically made it sound like a low growl and Jane stared at her in bewilderment. "You, go, clean." She separated the words and made the brunette feel two inches tall.

Jane could feel her Rizzoli attitude trying to rile her into a fight but she simply threw her a meek smile and trotted off to find the bathrooms.

* * *

"Father." Angela greeted the priest as he welcomed her in warmly.

"My child, what can I do for you?"

Angela bounced lightly on the balls of her feet nervously and began to turn back to the exit as nerves got the better of her.

"Come. Something is troubling you."

His voice was so kind and soothing that Angela struggled against it and found herself sinking to a pew against her own will. He sat next to her and looked at her with such kindness that Angela felt betrayal nagging away at her and against all of her principles she did something she never thought she would ever do…

She lied.

* * *

Jane scrubbed at the porcelain and grunted her dissatisfaction under her breath as she felt those cold eyes boring into her back.

"Sbrigati!"

Jane bit her retort back and scrubbed harder envisioning that wrinkled scowling face as she did so. _It's going to be worth it Rizzoli, keep going. Just think about the end game. Think of him. _That last thought spurred her on even more and before she knew it the entire bathroom was sparkling. She turned to her watcher with a proud smile only for it to fade as the older woman looked at her watch and gestured at her to move again.

The brunette followed the woman through what felt like endless corridors and felt her heart sinking as she wondered just how many bathrooms she was going to have to clean before this woman left her alone. Her spirits lifted however as they walked past a door with a window made of clouded glass and a plate screwed into the wood with a word that gleamed out at her as if it were made of diamonds; Files.

She followed the woman keeping track of every turn they took. Left, down the corridor, second right and left once more. The woman opened the door in front of them and Jane's stomach did a somersault as smells confronted her and nausea rose up the back of her throat.

The older woman stared at her with a challenge in her eyes and a smug smile on her lips. Jane steeled herself and inhaled deeply as she stared right back into that gaze and held back a smile as the woman softened her stance and nodded at her. Jane stepped into the room and felt a wave of relief wash over her as she heard the door close behind her.

"Alone at last." Jane carried her equipment over to the work benches that were splattered with dried blood and various other stains. She pulled on her protective gloves and set to work at a blistering pace; she didn't know when her keeper would be back, how long of her shift she had left, nor whether she would get this opportunity again. Jane Rizzoli cleaned as if her life depended on it.

* * *

"I am looking for a friend of my daughter's." Angela swallowed hard. "I know she used to come here, but I lost touch with her mother and now…" she avoided his kind gaze "We just want to reconnect but I can't seem to find her at all." She pulled the photo out of her bag and looked at it with shaking hands praying to God for forgiveness in deceiving his son and servant in such a way.

The priest took the photo off her and smiled immediately as he recognised the eyes that looked back at him. Even if it had been a photo of just those hazel eyes he would have known who it was immediately. "Maura." He smiled fondly as he thought of the gentle kind soul he had gotten to know.

"Maura… yes." Angela rolled the name around her mouth and found it strangely comforting.

"Such a kind soul, of course you know this." He frowned at her as she looked lost and confused. "Are you all right…um…" he floundered as he grasped for a name.

"Angela please." The last thing she wanted was to give her surname, even if the priest said she was kind, who knows what she was involved in and why Janie was looking for her.

He smiled as he handed her the photograph "Angela, yes I see Maura regularly, well not as much as I would like. She usually comes here on Sundays, you should come tomorrow, I would be surprised if we didn't see her."

Angela nodded nervously "Yes I will…I must go…I'm sorry."

He watched as the brunette hurriedly got up and left clutching the photo as if she were scared to lose it. He made his way to the telephone and flicked through his book of numbers looking for her name. "Hello, is Maura there please?"

* * *

Jane finished the room in record time, opened the door and craned her neck around to look up and down the corridor. It was clear. She took off her clunky shoes and slid down the corridor silently. Right turn, left, down the corridor and there it was. Files. Jane held her breath as she turned the handle, closed her eyes and pushed. Locked. "Of course it's locked Rizzoli, what are you stupid?" she hissed to herself before reaching behind her head and pulling out two of the many pins holding her unruly curls in place.

The brunette quickly bent the pins, one in an L shape, the other in a large V shape and bent down toward the lock, keeping her ears strained for any noise coming her way. The L shaped one she inserted into the lock with the hooped end first and lightly pressed against the bent ends sticking out of the lock. With one end of the other pin she inserted it above the other pin and began to scrub over the pins inside the lock from the inside to the outside before turning the L shaped one gently and slowly. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in a whoosh as the lock clicked and the handle turned. "Rondo would be proud Rizzoli." She whispered to herself before stepping into the room and gently closing the door behind her with a soft click. "Now…where to start…"

* * *

_**I do not know Italian so the web was all i had, i'm so sorry if its all rubbish! Also I have never picked a lock and online vids were my only resource so I hope you can take these things with a pinch of salt :)  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh. **_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo, NOOK and more! Check out my website for all links.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Rizzoli tugged at the filing cabinets with her small glimmer of hope desperately fading, there were stacks of them, cabinets, shelves, boxes, clearly the move to the digital age of record keeping hadn't quite caught up with them. The brunette looked around and sighed, there must be more than 20 years hidden away in here, who knows how many students and the time was ticking in the back of her mind – if she was caught this would be it, no other chance of getting back in here. She had one shot.

She grabbed the pin she had taken out of her hair and she began wrangling with the nearest filing cabinet. After a few seconds the lock sprang open with a satisfying pop and she slid open the top drawer; Student records. "No way!" Rizzoli congratulated herself and began poring through the vast array of folders jammed into the drawer she quickly realised that not only were the students arranged in alphabetical order of surname, but also by year. She flicked through the other drawers in the cabinet briefly before rubbing her hands over her face and analysing the room again_. I have no idea what year they enrolled….I don't know what year they met…I know what year he was expelled…_Her knowledge of him was second to none but under the time pressure and surrounded by objects she began to feel panic creeping up inside of her. How far through was he when he was caught doing what he did to that corpse? Dates swirled through her mind and she wrestled open the cabinet next to the first, only to discover that the dates were completely different; there was no system down here, this is where records died. Jane could feel the bile rising up the back of her throat and she began to feel light headed. This was it, this was her way in but it was slipping through her fingers. She began pulling records out randomly, pushing piles of books over and tearing through them like a woman possessed. "Where are you, you bastard?"

There was a loud knock at the door and Angela jumped out of her skin spilling the glass of red wine she had all over herself and her cream couch. "Oh!"

"Mrs Rizzoli?" a strange male voice sounded from behind the door.

"Um yes, hold on please!" Angela scrambled around hiding the photograph behind a cushion and felt her whole body trembling. _What have you done Angela? _ Once she was confident everything looked normal she stood in front of her mirror, took some deep breaths and tried her hardest to steady her shaking pale body.

"Are you all right in there?" the deep voice spoke of concern and yet there was nothing warm in the tone to back it up.

The longer she waited the more anxious she became. _Don't answer the door. Call Janie. Call Frankie. Call the police. _She crossed each one of her mental list one by one; Janie would find the photo and find out what she'd done, Frankie could get hurt, and the police would start asking questions and she didn't know what Janie was involved in.

"Mrs Rizzoli? Are you hurt? I'm coming in Mrs Rizzoli."

Angela watched in horror as the door handle started to shake and her life flashed before her eyes. _This is it. I'm going to die, and I've killed my baby girl._ Angela watched in slow motion as the door handle finally gave way and turned and the door swung open to reveal a tall man who stepped into the room just as she began to see spots in front of her eyes.

"Mrs Rizzoli? Where is your daughter? Where is Janie?"

Angela watched as he approached her and she opened her mouth to scream for help but no words came out and she was frozen in fear as he got closer and closer. The wine glass slipped out of her hand silently and splintered as it hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" hands swooped in to steady her, her insides were screaming and she wanted to join them but as his hands touched her, her whole world went black.

* * *

Jane was rushing around the room like a tornado, knocking piles of record over, frantically opening drawers and folders barely looking at the words that all blurred into one instead training her eyes to focus on two names only. She kept getting chills down her spine as phantom footsteps clicked up and down the corridor causing her muscles to seize and halt her chaos in its tracks. She could feel sweat beads rolling down her forehead as the room seemed to shrink in size around her and the files piled up even higher making her feel trapped and claustrophobic. The drops continued their tracks until they met with their other salty siblings falling from her eyes in desperation. She swiped at them but her efforts were futile as they continued to fall and mark the papers she was rifling through. The ticking of seconds on her watch was becoming unbearable like she was on some sort of game show the pressure was constantly growing until she felt as if she were physically carrying it upon her shoulders. The knot in the pit of her stomach had been getting bigger and bigger and the more she searched the heavier it got. "Come on Rizzoli, you have to find something, anything!" she muttered under her breath at herself and yet it did nothing to calm her nerves instead making her feel even more hopeless. Her eyes crossed and the print became nothing but a sea of black and waves that were crashing upon the white page making no sense at all. She closed her weary eyes and could still see all the words floating across her eyelid taunting her.

She opened them slowly to watch as the file in her hands slid out of her grip and floated down to the chaotic floor. She watched as time slowed before her eyes and she watched it sway from right to left as the papers flew out of their bindings and drifted with gravity like leaves. The knot had become a rock in her stomach and hope had all but seeped out of her pores. There was nothing here for her, even with teams of people who knows if there was actually anything to find. He had always been so good at covering his tracks, she was on a wild goose chase with no one else to help her. She turned her back on the mess and lifted her foot to walk away when something stilled her body. She slowly lowered her foot to the paper covered ground and there it was again. She could feel someone behind her. Deep in the shadows amongst the cabinets there were eyes watching her. She felt her heart beat kick up a notch and her hand moved automatically to her hip only to fall once she remembered that her trusty friend was no longer there. Her breathing became shallow as she tried to become silent, as if making no noise would make her completely invisible.

She could feel his breath down the back of her neck, the putrid stench dissolving the rock in her stomach turning it into acid that jumped up her throat. She swallowed the sting back down and clenched her fists making the pain radiating from her scars even more prevalent. The room stayed silent and yet she could still hear his sinister chuckle that made her skin erupt into goose bumps.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before spinning on her heel to turn and face him.

The room was empty.

Rizzoli couldn't shake the feeling though and she glanced around the room waiting for him to leap out. Her whole body was shaking and she felt tears welling up in her eyes making the room a shimmering puzzle of light and dark that moved with every glance. She took a deep breath and blinked the tears away to refocus.

She was alone.

But something had brought him into the room with her. She looked down at the file she had dropped and spotted an eye staring back at her. A photograph was poking out of a hidden pocket at the back of a file and she knew that eye better than she knew her own. That eye came to her every night and haunted her. That eye had taken her life away and not once did it contain an ounce of human emotion. An eye made of steel. She picked up the photograph and felt her whole body react as his face was uncovered, that face, the face of terror, the face of nightmares. Stood next to him was the polar opposite, a face full of emotion, full of compassion, of love, of warmth. Eyes full of beauty.

There they were, young and fresh faced, but it was them. Jane turned the photograph over to see an address she didn't recognise in delicate cursive handwriting.

Before she knew it she was running out of the building with the older woman screaming Italian behind her.

* * *

_**I cannot apologise enough for those who are still with me and still following this story. I now have a full time week day job that I have never had before, I live with the love of my life which I have never experienced before and life is busy, crazy and wonderful all at the same time. My writing unfortunately has taken a back seat as I struggle to find the time, but if you still want me to finish then I will. I am still bowled over by the amount of support I get from you all and how many people still discover my work and send me such wonderful positive vibes.**_

_**Thank you all so much!**_

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh.**_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo, NOOK and more! Check out my website for all links.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jane pulled up at the imposing house and sat in her car blinking at it. When she could tear her eyes away from the exterior of the house she looked around and shook her head as if to dislodge something. "Where am I?" she muttered under her breath as she climbed out of the vehicle. Her mind was racing to catch up with her body, she walked past the house name without any recognition whatsoever. It wasn't until she was stood at the front door with her hand hovering over the bell that her mind sprang back into action. _Maura Isles._ _The photo in the file. The house name on the back. Her family home. _She stared at her hand as if it were alien and let out a scoff. "What you gonna do Rizzoli just ring the bell and say hi, I've been tracking your daughter and husband since I failed to kill him. By the way do you have any information on where I might find him?" she laughed internally and turned back to her car.

She climbed in still with a bemused smile on her face. "Who me? I'm the agent your daughter's husband kidnapped and almost killed." She turned on the ignition and looked behind her in preparation for reversing out of the huge driveway when she found her foot would not co-operate and press down on the accelerator. "Really?" she pulled down the visor and glared into familiar chocolate brown eyes. "We just gonna sit here until her parents come out? Discover who I am, call him and wait for him to get here?" The eyes were surprisingly steady and she growled at herself before turning the key and pulling it out.

She climbed out of the car on automatic and slammed the door to determinedly and started to walk toward the door once again. Her scars flared up and stung her. She stopped in her tracks, held her hands up to her face and blew cool air across them, they prickled like pins and needles and she nodded. _This is ridiculous Rizzoli, this is not the way, and you need to cool your head._ She turned and began to walk away yet again when she heard a scream.

Something innate in her span her on her heels and propelled her toward the noise. Her hands on autopilot she slammed her back into a wall for cover before she looked down at them and swore. They were poised and ready…aiming an invisible gun. She dropped them and squeezed her fingers into her palms eliciting a sting of pain from her scars that gave her the adrenaline she needed to leap over the half wall surrounding the garden, fists up like a boxer in the ring, ready to confront any threat. She was ready for anything.

Anything but that.

* * *

Maura was so relaxed it was wonderful. The sun was beaming down on her face, this was exactly why she asked her father to put the hot tub here; at this time of day it was a glorious suntrap. She happily wiggled her toes in amongst the bubbles and sighed. She felt a bead of sweat creep down from her hairline and she lifted a dripping hand out of the water to wipe it away. As she settled back down she heard a low deep buzz that was so loud it was like a rumble in the air like the threatening of a storm. Her eyes flew open to see a black shape hovering near her head and she leapt out of the water at record speed letting out a scream.

She stood shakily at the side of the hot tub staring at the floating object in disbelief. She could have sworn it was a Japanese giant hornet, the size of it was just right but the closer she edged to it she realised her fears had not come true; there weren't many creatures she feared but she did have a secret dread when it came to those particular hornets; when on holiday in Japan as a little girl she remembered her mother telling her a particularly nasty horror story about them and how their venom could melt her eyeballs and if she ran they would chase her more. She shuddered even now at the memory, the fact that they were suspected to be in the US was enough to make her feel like a child hidden under the covers. She was lost in the memory when she heard a thud of something landing behind her and she span round straight into a brown haired woman who was stood in a boxing stance staring at her.

* * *

The honey haired woman spun into her and Jane reacted by reaching out to steady her as they were both knocked off balance. Jane stared at her and a singular word floated across her mind. _Fuck._ She froze completely despite screaming internally at herself. _Move Rizzoli. Just move, just go! _And yet somewhere she was still stood there with her hands around the other woman's arms. She could smell her scent that was flowery and feminine and yet deeper than that, it made her feel all nervous and gave her butterflies. Her mind was scrambled and her thoughts were out of control, she was only thankful that she wasn't blurting them out. _Oh my god get out! She feels really good, her skin is so soft. He could be inside you have to leave. Her eyes are so beautiful. He will kill you. _She couldn't tear her eyes or hands away and was just frozen in position not having any control over any part of her body at all.

Maura felt hands grasp her upper arms to steady her and she flashed the woman a smile but when it wasn't reciprocated she frowned. _Is she all right? _Maura somehow couldn't vocalise her thoughts and she got lost in trying to decipher that as it was not something that usually happened to her, in fact most people complained that she couldn't stop things from falling out of her mouth.

Both women stood frozen and silent for what felt like forever to each of them whilst they were absorbed by their own thoughts. Maura was the first to snap out of it and she smiled at the brunette and broke her hold and held up her hand. "Maura." She stated with a big smile, but the smile faltered as the other woman simply stared at her hand as if it were an alien and said nothing.

_Holy shit._ Jane tried her hardest to focus her mind and eyes on the hand that Maura was brandishing but the brunette was completely and utterly distracted by something she hadn't even noticed until now. _She's half naked._ Jane eventually managed to tear her eyes away from those truly magnificent breasts and shot her eyes up to the sky. She began silently praying to a God that she didn't' even know existed in the hope that something somewhere would grant her the ability to move.

The woman looked up at the sky and Maura let out a shaky laugh. "Don't worry." The woman's chocolate eyes shot to meet her own clouded by confusion. "I thought it was a vespa mandarinia japonica too, hence my scream but it doesn't appear to be." The other woman still not return her smile and instead stared at her even more intently. "I like to have sweet smelling candles when I am in the tub that can attract them you see, that and sweat."

Jane closed her eyes momentarily as her mind was flooded with unwanted images of a sweaty Maura. "Right!" she said far too loudly in an attempt to banish the images. She dipped her head and opened her eyes, gladly staring at her own shoes.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue though, you must be very brave to want to tackle one of those!" Maura moved her head around to try and catch those chocolate eyes again but they avoided her like the plague. Maura didn't quite know what was wrong with the woman, perhaps she was mentally unstable, she felt her heart sink a little that she had attempted to rescue her from the hornet and she felt determined to reward her. She reached out and grasped the brunette's hand and began to tug her toward the house. "Please come inside, I made some lemonade earlier."

Jane felt herself being led away and the scar on her palm began to glow and the warmth radiated up her arm and straight into her heart and suddenly she felt like everything was all right. The thought that she was being lead into Maura's parents' house didn't occur to her before they got to the patio door and once the thought struck she froze.

Maura was halted in her tracks when the brunette stopped abruptly. Maura turned and saw concern swimming in the other woman's eyes. "You'd be doing me a favour actually, empty house and I made too much to drink myself." She brushed her thumb over the woman's hand and felt a raised lump that she circled subconsciously.

That movement on her scar soothed all of Jane's worries away, it was something her Ma had done when she was in hospital after she escaped from that basement. She managed a small smile as Maura pulled her inside and scurried off to the fridge babbling away as she pulled out the lemonade. Jane couldn't focus on what she was talking about, she was too busy trying to avert her gaze from Maura's chest.

Maura recited her thoughts on insect behaviour and how she marvelled at some species but nothing fascinated her more than the human species. She looked up at the brunette who was staring at her breasts and she chuckled under her breath. "I'm sorry, I forget when I'm alone. I like to get an even tan." She picked up a cardigan that was lying on the kitchen counter and began to put it on whilst delivering a glass of homemade lemonade to the woman.

Jane watched for a moment as Maura struggled between holding the glass and getting the cardigan on properly before she stepped closer and grasped the material and guided it toward her flailing arm. She closed her other hand around the glass but managed to cover Maura's hand in the process and felt a white hot shock shoot down her spine, at that moment Maura shook her hair out of the neck of cardigan and the fragrant scent made Jane feel dizzy and yet totally relaxed.

Maura felt the woman helping her with her cardigan and she went to attempt a joke about multitasking when the words stilled in her mouth and her whole body froze. The soft woolly material across her naked top half sent a wave of goose bumps across her skin but the soft warm breath down the back of her neck and the soft hand that closed around her own made her knees feel weak and she felt butterflies flutter in her abdomen and was incapable of moving until the brunette stepped away. She moved to get her own glass frowning at her body's odd reaction but she couldn't investigate any more as the woman smiled a crooked grin that melted any sense and reason from the logical brain she own and she felt as if she melted into a puddle on the kitchen floor.

* * *

_**A little bonus chapter as I'm in the mood and have a little more time than I thought today :)**_

_**Hope you like where this is going :) it took me a while to get them to make the leap and meet.**_

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh.**_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo, NOOK and more! Check out my website for all links.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Maura looked around the kitchen desperately for something to take her mind off the odd feeling that was still coursing through her veins but unfortunately she couldn't tear her eyes away from the strangely bewitching brunette. The chocolate eyes were looking at her so intently she felt as though she had x ray vision and Maura was utterly at her mercy. "Are-are you working nearby?" she focused on the woman's torso and the clothing she was wearing. It looked fairly cheaply made and quite 'standard' potentially a uniform of some sort.

Jane frowned and wondered what Maura was staring at, she looked down at her 'uniform' and bit her lip. "Um, yeah cleaning. House. House cleaning." Jane winced inwardly at the awkward jumble words that just seemed to fall out of her mouth, at that moment no one would ever have believed what she used to do for a job, undercover did not seem her strong point as she stood in front of the beautiful woman.

Maura nodded and sipped her lemonade, as she lifted her head to drink she narrowed her eyes at the brunette, the woman was far too stunning to simply be a house cleaner and she seemed so on edge. The brunette proved her suspicions when she began to shuffle her feet a little uncomfortably under her gaze and picked at her lip.

Jane could feel the white hot gaze from across the kitchen and avoided the gaze at all costs. _This is dangerous Rizzoli, you need to get out, she can see straight through you._ Jane downed the lemonade in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the side throwing Maura a fake cheery smile. "Thanks for the lemonade, I'd better get-ah!" Jane hissed as an intense stabbing pain shot across her forehead.

Maura watched as the woman went to make her escape but stopped with a gasp of pain and reached out to steady herself on the nearby bar stool. Her knuckles had turned white with the intensity she was gripping the chair with. She rushed over and lay her hand gently on top of the brunette's. "Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia."

Jane winced in pain but managed to turn her head and stare at Maura like she had three heads. "Gesundheit."

Maura burst out laughing and couldn't hold back even as the brunette stared at her like she were mad. She eventually managed to calm her giggles as she helped the woman onto the bar stool and stroked a gentle hand across her forehead. "Brain freeze." Maura's eyes met the intense chocolate ones and her hand lingered as her heart beat quickened and she felt that peculiar fluttering sensation again.

"Right…" Jane could feel herself shaking, she was so close, she could feel Maura's breath tickling her face and the hand that was still lingering on her forehead felt like it was burning into her skin and yet she had no desire to remove it.

"It's to do with the rapid constriction and swelling of blood vessels." Maura was about to launch into one of her mini seminars that irritated her husband so much but she found upon opening her mouth that no other words were there to be found. The woman nodded as Maura lowered her hand and it made her brush the brunette's cheek which turned a rosy shade just as she felt her own mimic.

Jane cleared her throat and stood up too quickly, knocking the stool over backwards and sending it clattering to the floor. "Shit!" she picked the stool up and looked up to meet a slightly stern but mainly disappointed look on Maura's face. "I'm really sorry."

"That's quite all right, though I don't see the need for profanity."

Jane felt oddly guilty "I'm sorry." She was rewarded with a beaming smile and she returned it, that smile could make anything better.

Maura felt her spirits lift as the slightly crooked slightly goofy grin reappeared on the brunette's face. "I don't suppose you have some free time tomorrow do you, erm…" Maura floundered as she realised she didn't know the woman's name.

"Jane."

There was a moment of silence between the two women and Jane felt ice strike her heart. It had just fallen out of her mouth, why had she done that?

* * *

_**Only a short one today I'm afraid, have to go and be social with loved one's family :)**_

_**Next weekend there may not be an update due to Father's Day in the UK and seeing 2 little boys that mean the world to me but after that there will be more so watch this space!**_

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh.**_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo, NOOK and more! Check out my website for all links.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Jane." Maura smiled warmly at the other woman but her smile faltered as it was not returned this time. _Did I do something wrong?_ She panicked, social interaction had never really been her strong suit, she had no friends and she scolded herself for being so enthusiastic and pushy.

Jane watched the flurry of emotions play out on Maura's face and she felt so sad for her, suddenly she seemed so small in that giant kitchen. "I'm not busy I don't think." She could feel her inner self scream at her for her stupidity but she didn't care as that bright smile returned again.

Maura thought carefully about the words that came next out of her mouth; she didn't really want to reveal that she had no friends to spend time with or it might put the other woman off. "I could use some help getting this place ready for when my parents get back."

Jane's heart sunk "Oh…right yes of course." She forced a smile.

Maura watched the disappointment flash across Jane's face and she could have kicked herself, she should have just been honest. "And then margaritas in the hot tub?" she smiled hopefully and was rewarded by a laugh that warmed her right through.

"Deal." Jane grinned and nodded before following Maura to the front door and leaving.

The whole drive back Jane felt as if she had been torn apart right down the middle; her logical brain was berating her; _Why? You've been undercover countless times, beaten, tortured and you didn't give anyone anything they could use against you, and now? A pretty woman turns your head and you give up your name at the first opportunity?_ Her heart battled straight back; _She didn't just turn my head, I've been watching her for months, seeing how he treats her it isn't right and she's not just a pretty woman she's genuine and kind and…_ The brunette sighed as her head began to pound. It was all too much, she needed a distraction. Against her usual judgement she turned before her street and carried on to her Ma's place.

Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Maura and she couldn't shake the mix of excitement and unease she felt about seeing her again. She paused at a light and frowned at herself; the thought that she wouldn't go and see her again wasn't an option in her mind apparently. She huffed and slammed onto the accelerator as soon as the light changed.

Her car jolted as she hit something and the world in front of her eyes began to spin. She managed to find the brake pedal but only to press against it uselessly as she careered into something and the force of the crash flipped her world upside down.

Everything slowed down except her mind which raced to catch up with what was happening, her thoughts were jumbled and thrown around inside her head just as she was tossed around inside her car. Maura, her Ma, Korsak, _Him._ The last face lingered like a ghost beckoning her to her fate in the darkness. She closed her eyes and could see that sinister smile, hear her name said in that voice that struck her like lightning, leaving her defenceless and alone. It was like her body was being consumed by pins and needles, she was losing the feeling to all but her heart which she could hear beating above all else as if it were lodged inside her ears.

"Jane."

Her chocolate eyes flew open at the gentle voice that brought her back from the brink.

"Jane."

That voice sounded so happy when she said that name. The brunette remembered the smile that had spread across her face when she agreed to see her tomorrow. That thought brought the noise of the world screaming back to her ears. She felt blood rush to all her limbs and her heart give her one extra hard pump to encourage her. She took a deep breath determinedly. _I will see her tomorrow, I will not give my life like this._ Lights blinded her eyes as her world stopped turning. She felt nothing but the life that was pumping through her veins, she could smell the blood in the air but for the first time in such a long time that smell did not allow him into her mind, instead she steeled herself and allowed belief to flood her soul instead.

* * *

"Jane." Maura's mouth wrapped around the word as if it were specially made to say that one word and only that.

Maura watched closely as the word caused a chain reaction to the face she was looking at; eyes immediately lit up, blood vessels in the cheeks flushed bringing an excited hue to them, the breathing quickened and nostrils flared to cope and a grin tugged at the corners of the mouth. She studied it all as if it happened in slow motion but in truth it all happened in the blink of an eye, anyone else would have missed it, but not Maura Isles, she could pick up the slightest inflection in a person's voice from a mile away, let alone from right in front of her.

"Jane."

There it was, a slight tremble. Was it fear? Was it excitement? Could it even be lust? The last thought struck her heart with ice cold fear. She tried to turn away from her own thoughts and force innocent ones back into her brain but she had crossed that line and now her mind would not let her go back.

"Jane."

Every time that name was mentioned, every time she looked upon that face from now on those thoughts would always surface. She cursed inwardly, she could run from a lot of things but her mind was not one of them. _What have I done?_

* * *

_**Another short chapter :( sorry life is hectic as always! If you are also an OITNB fan check out my first story for that in the meantime, I will try and update again soon :)**_

_**Find me on social media - jdroxburgh or J. D. Roxburgh.**_

_**My debut novel 'Feral' is out now, available on Kindle, iTunes, Kobo, NOOK and more! Check out my website for all links.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The world had turned into a noisy blur; colours and shapes flew about in front of her eyes like she was watching an abstract painting being done except nothing ever stayed in the same place. Her ears rung and she could hear nothing but the piercing hum. Something was happening but she couldn't quite focus on her surroundings like she was watching through a frosty window on a bullet train speeding by.

"Jane."

It was the only thought circling her mind but the more she tried to focus on it the more abstract it became, who was Jane? Where was Jane? She tried to suck in a breath but all that came was hot, dry foul tasting air that did nothing to alleviate her pain. Pain. It was something that had been floating on her periphery but now it came screaming to her attention; pain, I am in pain. She tried to call out but the sound got stuck somewhere and when she tried to swallow it down she found she couldn't. Her face felt bloated and hot, like her insides were growing and yet her skin was holding her back. She wanted to touch her face and yet when she tried she found she couldn't move, couldn't feel her arms and suddenly she was back there.

* * *

As she came around the first thing to hit her was the smell; copper. It stung the inside of her nostrils as her eyes rolled back into her head uncontrollably. Her head pounded and stung at the same time; she had been hit over the head. As her senses regained so did her thoughts, she tried to remember what had happened but came up blank. Inside she focused on where she was, what she could see. Left to right, make a mental map, any clues to location, time of day and find the exit. Her training was never far from her mind; she had it ingrained in her but as she looked to her left her training drained from her thoughts as the blood drained from her face.

_My hand._

The single thought flooded her entire body from head to toe with pain once her mind registered what her eyes were witnessing, she felt sick as she whipped her head round to the other side and bile rose up the throat and burned as she saw the screen replicated on the other side. Scalpels were driven deep through the centre of both hands, pinning her to the floor. She couldn't feel her hands through the pain and the darkness began to creep up on her, she was powerless, she was stuck.

"Hello, Janie."

* * *

She shook her head violently to rid herself of the nightmare in front of her eyes only to feel the pressure intensify in her head. As she came around her eyes began to focus more and she realised why she felt the way she did as the world moved upside down in front of her. She could see the red and blue lights flashing and felt the full weight of her body hanging, the pain across her middle seeming to come from the seat belt that felt like it was cutting her in half. She could see faces, upside down faces and though she could see mouths moving she couldn't understand what they were saying. A sea of upside down faces racing about were making her feel sick and dizzy and amongst the chaos she saw it.

She saw _him._

She blinked furiously and he was gone but a split second later and another face turned into him, and another and another. She cried out, she needed to be free, she needed to go after him, she needed to show him he hadn't won and with that thought feeling flooded her body and adrenaline coursed like a torrent through her and she began furiously struggling.

"Miss, please stay still."

"We are going to get you out."

"Just remain calm, you're going to be fine Ma'am."

The words made no sense to her and she could feel her lungs getting tighter, she sucked in the horrid air as quickly as she could but immediately could feel herself fading out of consciousness.

"We're losing her."

"She's hyperventilating."

"We need to get her out stat."

Jane felt her eyes flutter and become heavy as she saw the upside down faces get closer, she fought against the darkness but she was no match and it slowly gathered her up and took her as its own.

* * *

**I know it's too short, I'm sorry I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things and I'm having a lot of self doubt etc it's been a really tough 6 months or so. Feedback always welcome especially after a break.**


	14. Chapter 14

Maura opened the cupboard and sighed, it was as she feared; nothing to make margaritas with…she paused and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. It would not do, she had told Jane that they were going to have them, she needed to go shopping. As she grabbed her purse a shrill noise filled the air and her heart leapt into her throat. It was just the telephone, she blushed as the realisation sank in, why was she so jumpy? She knew the answer to the question but was too afraid to think it, she jutted out her chin and lifted her head with a deep breath, whoever it was could wait, she had made a promise. Even as she tried to convince herself of that she felt the tell-tale guilt eating away at her. Be a good wife Maura, do not disrespect him, do as you are told. All the practiced lines her mother had gone through with her a million times. Maura didn't have friends, Charles didn't like it much and even when she tried to become close to someone either her social ineptness or her husband got in the way. This time however, she felt strongly that she would not let that happen again. "this is my time." She said with a grim smile and less than firm nod. As she picked up her keys a voice rang out.

"Maura? Maura…? Maura…I know you're there…"

The voice had a dangerous edge laced with something cold running through it. The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood on end and she felt herself blush. The voice from the answering machine was enough to reinforce her feelings of guilt and she felt her spirits sinking.

"Answer the phone."

The words were slow and deliberate, if she didn't follow the instruction she would be in an unenviable position when he or her parents returned home. She picked up the phone with a shaking hand and frowned at it, she could never put her finger on what it was, he had never laid a finger on her…he didn't have to she was already scared of him…something about him was simply, unnerving and it got worse the more time went on. She wasn't a fool, she had heard rumours about what he was mixed up in and of course she was there when the police were involved but he was very clever at hiding things from her, and though she hated herself for being cowardly she knew that it was best for her not to know. "Hello?"

"And what have you been up to?"

The accusation stung like a slap across the face and she felt her cheeks burning, she opened her mouth to lie and immediately felt the hives tingle across her chest and she stammered. As she did so there was some commotion in the background of the call and she could swear she heard crying. "Where are you?" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them; it was not the first time she had questioned him but she didn't want a repeat experience. "I mean, when will I see you?" she quickly tried to recover but the steely silence was enough to confirm she had angered him.

"Tonight."

The word made her gasp but luckily it got caught in her throat. Tonight? He wasn't supposed to be back for some time…her thoughts immediately switched to Jane, Oh no, she had no way of contacting her, if she arrived and Charles was home early, he would not be impressed….

"L'Espalier. 8 o'clock. Wear something…nice."

The lingering hiss on the word made her feel queasy, she liked dressing up, wearing nice clothes and she knew she could make the most of her figure but when his tone dipped icy cold like that she knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. The click however gave her no options. She put down her purse and keys and her mind began to race, what would happen at the restaurant, had he invited anyone else again? If he stayed overnight and then tomorrow day time how would he react to Jane? How could she warn Jane not to come?

* * *

_"We're losing her."_

_"She's hyperventilating."_

_"We need to get her out stat."_

_Jane felt her eyes flutter and become heavy as she saw the upside down faces get closer, she fought against the darkness but she was no match and it slowly gathered her up and took her as its own._

"Take the shot Rizzoli."

"Janie? Time for school sweetie."

"Mmm, you smell like lavender."

"Jane."

Jane tried to force her eyes open but when she did all she saw were streams of light flashing, blinking and racing past her so fast she had to squeeze her eyes shut again save her becoming dizzy. Squeezing her eyes shut trigged a pain above her left eye like someone had sliced into her forehead with a scalpel.

Scalpel.

"Hello Janie."

"Janie?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Agent Rizzoli, we got you."

Korsak smiled sadly at her and she tried to reach out to him but he kept getting further away. She tried to call out but there was a snake in her throat trying to crawl down to her belly. It was him, Hoyt he was trying to get inside her, to become part of her. She began to struggle trying to tear him out of her only to find she couldn't lift her arms. Sheer blind panic washed over her and her eyes flew open, the flashing lights and confusing blurry faces didn't matter anymore, she had to get free.

"She's trying to get out of the restraints."

"Nurse! We need more sedation here!"

As the words sank in Jane tried to shake her head violently to let these strangers know but hands clamped down on the sides of her head and she felt that recognisable prick of the skin and the smooth needle going in. her eyes fluttered against her will and in the darkness his smile crept toward her.

"Hello Janie."

* * *

_**short, not the best, struggling. sorry guys. always appreciate the feedback be it good or bad but don't forget if its a prompt and an AU one at that they're not going to be 100% strong etc as you know and love them, it takes time, i'll get them there, trust me, have a little faith, they will get there...we all will.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Maura surveyed her reflection and smoothed her hands over the latest gift Charles had bought her, it was not something she would have picked herself; a little too fussy but as she took in her figure she had to hand it to him, he had her curves down to perfection. Her hands came to a rest just above her hips and she winced, a bruise had been brewing there for some time now, an occasion when Charles asserted his grip on her a little too literally. She rubbed the sore spot gently, it had clearly come to the surface, she imagined it to be a purple blue, not dissimilar to the colour dress she was wearing. She slipped her feet into tall heels, picked up her purse and keys and made her way to the car waiting outside.

The journey was filled with feelings of guilt, doubt and suspicion. She had no real reason for feeling guilty other than knowing that he would not be pleased to find out she had been talking to someone new, someone he had not vetted, someone below their stature; that was one of the many things Charles and her mother agreed on wholeheartedly; never socialise below your social standing and as an Isles it had been that way her whole life, she didn't get to go to local schools, make friends with those in surrounding neighbourhoods her friends consisted of girls in the boarding school with her, from all around the world and once the term was over she wouldn't see them again. Though not an Isles Charles had become so accustomed to the lifestyle it would be easy to assume he was born into the money. Maura wasn't allowed to ask many questions of Charles when her mother suggested the match, though suggested would be too soft a word, Maura didn't get a say in the matter. She didn't delve too deeply into his business for two reasons; one for fear of what she might find and two for fear of what he would do if he caught her snooping. No, Maura Isles had somehow ended up a trophy wife to a man with something dangerous lurking beneath his exterior and the more she thought about it the more she realised how her eyes were welling up. She glanced up to meet a pair of eyes in the rear-view mirror that were staring at her with more intent than she would have liked. She quickly retrieved a tissue from her purse and carefully dabbed at her eyes whilst the dark ones watching her narrowed. "Here will be fine, thank you." Her voice had a slight tremor to it; Charles would not be pleased to see her walking to the restaurant but something about the driver's eyes made her feel uneasy. The car slowed and she found herself in the Back Bay area, as she climbed out she could feel those eyes boring into her back but she held her head high and slammed the door to with a little more vigour than she felt capable of. She looked around for her bearings and spotted the Lenox, she had a soft spot for the building that dated back to the 1900s. She and Charles had met people for drinks in the City Bar before now. She began walking up Boylston Street keeping a vigilant eye out for Charles or one of his many vehicles. She trotted along, not wanting to keep him waiting and was so consumed with looking out for him that she walked right past the silver doors to the restaurant.

Upon entering she was greeted like an old friend, she had never been to the restaurant before but as always her name preceded her and the reputation of her mother no less. She was escorted through the restaurant and she smiled nervously as waiters bowed at her and whispers from diners followed her path. She relaxed a little when she was presented with their table; it was in a part of the restaurant where the walls were covered in bookshelves and books. She took her usual seat facing away from the rest of the diners; Charles liked to be able to see everything happening, and began scanning the titles of the books on the shelves. As she thanked the maître d'hôtel for escorting her to her seat he bustled away with a small bow, this was not unusual, Charles often pre-ordered drinks for the table when booking, and sometimes even the entire meal. Luckily for her Maura liked most cuisines so she was rarely disappointed though she did love perusing a menu. As she suspected a bottle of wine was delivered to the table and poured for her. She sipped it and let out an unconscious hum, say what you like about her husband he did know his wines. As she let the liquid slide down her throat and warm her chest she was once again distracted by the books in front of her. After a few minutes she stood and made her way closer to the shelves and inhaled deeply. She wasn't sure there was anything better than the smell of good food mixed with old books.

* * *

Blood.

Antiseptic.

These were the first things to hit Jane, the smells of which combined transported her back to the day after she got out from Hoyt's basement. Her Ma was sat with tears still streaming down her tired face, gently circling the bandaged wounds on Jane's hands. Beeping machines everywhere, hooked up to drips and all sorts of equipment Jane didn't know about or care to know about.

Despair.

That was all she felt. She didn't feel grateful she was alive, she hated herself for surviving. Korsak was the good guy, he should have been lying there, not in the morgue. She wished she could switch places with him so much, she had white hot rage inside of her and when she woke up in hospital it was all aimed at herself.

Jane opened her eyes and blinked until everything was in focus. No Ma. Just an empty room. She wasn't hooked up to lots of machines but when she tried to sit up her head swam and she had to lie back down.

"Try not to move just yet, you've been in an accident."

Not quite an empty room, the brunette swung her head around to the face that had spoken. Jane blinked in confusion, the honey blond hair, the hazel eyes…why was Maura Isles at her bed side?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Jane frowned and closed her eyes; her head was pounding. Upon opening her eyes, she realised her mistake; it wasn't Maura at all but a blonde nurse who was looking concerned at her.

"Ma'am, how are you feeling?"

Jane tried to speak but found her mouth and throat too dry to let and words escape, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a glass of water and sat up to reach it. Her head span and she had to close her eyes to steady herself. The nurse reached over for the glass and placed the straw in Jane's mouth who thankfully slurped her way through most of the glass before flashing the woman a weak smile. "Never better."

"Do you remember what happened?" the nurse began to busy herself checking the brunette's vitals.

Jane had a flash of her world being upside down and an image of Hoyt, she gulped slightly and looked down at bandages on her arms. "Well I'm guessing it was no picnic…" she ended the sentence with a yawn.

The nurse looked at her with curiosity and shook her head gently "The sedatives must be kicking in, get some rest and we can talk in the morning."

Jane didn't hear all of what she said as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Maura didn't know how long she had sat there nor how many glasses of wine she had had, she certainly knew it wasn't the same bottle of her table that she had started with at any rate and she could feel the warm glow in her chest and could imagine the matching glow blushing her cheeks but the wine wasn't the only reason her face was burning; people had begun to take notice of the beautiful lady sat alone. Whispers floated about the restaurant and though Maura held her head high like any Isles had been trained to do she had to admit it was not a pleasant experience. She considered leaving but she knew her husband too well and if he had been held up and arrived to find her gone, she would not be in for a pleasant night. She straightened her back, jutted out her chin and set a determined smile on her face but it was soon demolished by a snigger from a few of the waiters huddled together. The maître d' hushed and shooed them away but the damage had been done.

"I am Maura Isles." She muttered under her breath and lifted a single finger at the man who came racing over. "You can put this on my husband's account." As the man opened his mouth she simply stood and he shut his mouth and pulled out her chair.

"Of course." He muttered as he helped her on with her expensive coat.

And with that Maura Isles smoothed her dress down, flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out with all the dignity she had left. As she reached the door she allowed herself a small smile of victory, she felt strong and independent in that moment and she felt as if she were opening the door to a new start.

As soon as the door closed behind her she began to feel that old familiar guilt creep up on her. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to have to face Charles when he arrived home, if he actually did. She hailed a taxi and took a deep breath of evening air. _Where to go…._ And then she smiled _Let's go to where I truly feel at home._ She gave the driver the destination to receive a curious look but she simply smiled and he shrugged and drove on.

Isles.

The name was synonymous with wealth in Boston and other various cities around the world; her parents never stayed in one place for long, which was the reason they gave her for putting her in boarding school but in all honesty Maura had suspicions now she was a woman that her mother simply didn't know how to deal with a small child. Maura had been happy at school and it had taught her all the necessary skills and yet that independence was whisked away as soon as she was back in her mother's clutches. She had always had aspirations to be in the medical field and so started training at Boston University School of Medicine but her mother wouldn't hear a word of it. No, her destiny was to be a trophy wife to a powerful man that in all honesty she was afraid of, true she had no evidence other than the occasional fight where things turned nasty but there was always an edge to him, something unstable and she was terrified of pushing him over that precipice. One good thing about being an Isles, however, was being a part of so many good causes and charities and having the money to make a difference.

Isles.

The shiny silver letters made her feel embarrassed like she were some sort of celebrity but as soon as she pushed open the doors that feeling vanished and was replaced with the warm glowing feeling of goodness. The children's ward in the hospital was something she had insisted on, and though she didn't want the name she had relented knowing as long as her money was at work here it didn't matter what people thought. She smiled and waved at Nancy, one of the night matrons. Maura knew most of the staff as her visits here were regular and often long. Maura checked in on each other sick children and paused in each of their doorways, watching their tiny chests rise and fall rhythmically. She went in and retrieved fallen teddies, pulled up lost blankets and squeezed spare pillows under parents' heads who had fallen asleep awkwardly.

Once she had finished her 'rounds' she made her way to the room she always ended in. she opened the door as silently as she could and stood in the darkness listening intently. To anyone else it would have looked as if the bed were empty, but Maura knew better. Under that duvet was the strongest person Maura had ever met; Sarah. Sarah had battled with cancer far more than any 4-year-old should ever have had to comprehend and Sarah often spent her time alone; her single mother was always out working every job under the sun that she could find. They broke Maura's heart and on more than one occasion Maura had offered to provide them with all the money they could need but Sarah's mother was strong, the trait she had passed onto her daughter, she had pride and would not ask for charity. Maura helped where she could in the background, making sure the best doctors were on call, bringing in any proven new treatments or drugs so that Sarah would be considered for them but deep down they all knew it was all potentially pointless. Sarah was so frail now, her hair all gone, there was barely anything left. But what there was, there was in abundance; that little girl had fight, she had an amazing sense of humour and she was the kindest, sweetest child Maura could imagine. Her big blue eyes never lost their sparkle, even when times seemed so bleak Sarah could always find the good. She was her inspiration and as Maura curled up on the spare cot in her room she listened carefully for the soft breathing of the little girl and hot tears began to run down her face. Some things in life were more important than a name, more important than power, more important than marriage, if anyone could teach her that; it was Sarah.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane Rizzoli looked impatiently at the clock in her room and huffed at the man who was shining a light in her eyes.

"…o….k…" he said after what felt an eternity. "Vitals are all looking good, just a couple of questions and you are good to go!"

Jane beamed at him; he might have been slow and annoying but he'd finally given her the news she'd been after all morning. "Great!"

"So, first things first can you tell me your name?"

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Ok…" He began scribbling things down. "What is your date of birth?"

Jane mumbled it under her breath cursing the doctor silently for asking her.

"Where are you now?"

"Narnia." Jane replied sarcastically, until she saw his eyes narrow and realised he was not going to let her out unless she behaved. She huffed "Hospital."

"In which city?"

"Boston unless you airlifted me somewhere else, if you did please say we're in Aruba?" The nurse who was shuffling around in the background giggled and Jane flashed her a lopsided grin which was promptly erased by the no nonsense doctor.

"When did you arrive here?"

"Last night."

"How did you get here?"

"Ambulance I guess."

More furious scribbling. "Do you remember what happened?"

Jane cast her mind back but all she could see was _his_ face. She stammered and the doctor raised a hand to stop her.

"What is the last thing you remember since the accident?"

Jane paused, she could remember seeing Maura by her bedside but knew it wasn't real. "A nurse sat here last night."

"Can you give me some detail?"

"She had honey blonde hair and hazel eyes like M-…like someone I know." Jane felt her heartbeat pick up a little and berated herself silently for it.

"What is the last thing you can remember before the accident?"

Maura…it was all Jane could remember…the lemonade, the hot tub, her smell, her smile…she was lost in thoughts of her when she was rudely jolted out of them by a cough and the grumpy doctor was staring at her. "Driving."

More rustling and writing. "What time is it now?"

"Time to buy a watch Doc?" The nurse giggled again and Jane grinned, this time not letting it fade when met with the steely glare of the doctor; she was bored now.

"What day of the week is it?"

Jane huffed and shrugged "I dunno, Thursday? Look, Doc I get what you're doing but – "that annoying hand went up again and she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"What is the date?"

Jane shrugged again, "I don't know I'm rubbish with dates! I even forget my own birthday!"

"The month?"

"It's May."

"Year?"

"2016." She watched as the doctor stood up. "Are we done?"

"For now."

"What does that mean?" she stood up and made a move for the door. The hand went up again and it took all her will power not to smack it back down.

"Just relax please Ma'am, someone will be back with your shortly."

He closed the door in her face and she growled, at this rate she wouldn't make it out of here in time to go home, change and go to Maura's.

* * *

Maura awoke to two big beautiful eyes watching her eagerly.

"Mauwa!"

Maura beamed at the smiling girl, "Good morning Sarah."

"Look, I got a new book!"

Maura felt her heart swell as the little girl scooted over on her cot to make room for Maura and patted the space. Without hesitation Maura climbed in and put her arm around Sarah and felt her insides glow; she treasured these moments. As Sarah started to read to her Maura's eyes drifted across the wisps of hair hanging on to the little girl's head and she could feel tears welling up, she quickly blinked them away and swallowed hard when the little girl's finger hesitated over a word. "Let's sound it out." Maura covered part of the word with her hand and smiled with pride as Sarah sounded out the long word with her and then beamed up at her. The smile wavered as she saw the glassy look in Maura's eyes.

"Are you sad?"

Maura shook her head but was unable to keep the tears at bay. Without another word the little girl gathered her in her arms and cuddled her, stroking her hair the way Maura did to her.

* * *

Jane huffed, loudly, but the nurse who was busying herself around her bed paid no attention to it and didn't even bother to make eye contact. "It's been forever since the doctor came in and asked me stupid questions! When can I go?"

"The doctor will be along shortly."

The standard blunt answer was all Jane had gotten out of anyone since the doctor came in. as soon as the nurse left Jane hopped out of her bed and began scrabbling around for her clothes. She found them, though part of her wished she hadn't; they were filthy and bloody. Jane shrugged, _Better than going home in a gown showing my bare ass._ She winced as she climbed into her clothes and then crept to the door of her room; it was time to get out of here.

* * *

Maura didn't know how long they had been lying entangled but she could hear the soft snores from the little girl and so very slowly and gently she extricated herself from the cuddle and tucked her up as best she could. Before leaving the ward Maura went to get an update on her condition from the doctor she personally asked to run the ward. Once she had done that she made her way to the bathroom and sighed at her reflection; she was a mess; her hair was unkempt, her makeup was smudged. She did her best to rectify her appearance but in the end gave up and began to head down to the hospital exit.

She checked her mobile phone as she was walking and had no messages from Charles; clearly last night was some kind of punishment or lesson she had to learn, normally she would spend the day worrying about it but something had clicked yesterday; she didn't want to be afraid any more. She thought of the brunette Jane and an involuntary smile appeared, she would have a lovely day with a new friend and not be plagued by guilt. And as if by magic at the thought of the word guilt a photo flashed up on her phone; her mother was calling. Maura considered not answering but knew that that would just cause irritation and she would simply keep calling. "Hello Mother."

"Maura, darling. Make sure the maid is watering the begonias won't you? She's forgotten before and if she has forgotten again I need you to fire her sweetheart."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I mean it's not hard is it? She has the simplest job in the world and yet somehow she manages to forget. If it is forgetfulness, I mean it could be sabotage."

"Mother I don't think she- "

"Anyway whatever the reason it is utterly unacceptable. If you do fire her dear, make sure to water them until we get back and get someone new in. don't forget! Wouldn't want to have to fire you too!" there was an insincere laugh and Maura wondered for a moment if she would have been fired if that was an option in families. "Anyway must go. Kiss kiss."

Maura stared at the black screen of her phone and shook her head, sometimes she wondered if she came from an entirely different planet from her mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion ahead. Loud shouts and curses filled the air and Maura could see unruly dark curls amongst arms being waved about the place; someone was not happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane was pissed. As soon as she had made her way out of her room suddenly doctors that hadn't been available to answer any of her questions appeared out of nowhere to tell her she couldn't leave! "I am a grown ass woman! I am discharging myself and walking out of here!"

"Please ma'am just calm down- "

"There are just a few things we need to straighten ou- "

"Come with us please- "

"Get. Off." The brunette's trademark death stare was matched with a low growl. No one laid hands on Jane Rizzoli. Not after… "Look, I appreciate everything you've done and my insurance will cover the costs so what's the big deal?!"

One of the nurses timidly approached her "The doctors are concerned about your head, we think you knocked it in the accident and we need to make sure everything is ok."

Jane rolled her eyes "This old thing?" she knocked against her head and gritted her teeth as she refused to wince despite the fact that it hurt. "Good as new!"

Grumpy doctor stepped forward and Jane straightened herself up and jutted her chin out at him. "Your name?"

She huffed irritably "Jane. Rizzoli. Like I told you this morning, now if you'll excuse me." That damned hand went up and he turned his head to the nurse and muttered under his breath. She nodded gently and gave Jane a sheepish smile.

"Ma'am, please, we need you to get back into bed." She lay a gentle hand on Jane's arm but Jane had reached boiling point.

"Get your hands off me! Stop calling me Ma'am! Get out of my way! I am going home!"

Doctor Grumpy turned to a woman on the phone and the brunette heard the word security.

"Look, why can't I go home? What is going on?"

"Ma'am, please calm down, I don't want to have to call security to calm the situation down but I will if I have to, I don't appreciate your aggressive behaviour. Jane scoffed, he had seen nothing yet. "We are waiting for the police to come and ask you some questions."

Jane paled. Police…she really didn't want to see any of her old colleagues…the embarrassment would be too much, there would be questions about Hoyt and the mission. No, she wasn't ready for that. "No. No police please." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, she instantly saw the narrowing of eyes and the suspicion set in. _Just tell them you're a cop. End of. They will look up your record and let you go…. but they will still want to question me about the accident…_ Jane's mind was racing, how would she get out of this?

Then out of nowhere like an angel a voice floated above all the other hospital chaos. "Jane?"

The brunette turned and saw the mirage that was Maura Isles. Hair ruffled and voluminous, make up flawless and glowing and wearing a dress that quite simply left Jane's jaw hanging.

"Ms Isles." All of a sudden Grumpy Doctor was a puddle on the floor, not that Jane could blame him, she beamed at the honey blonde.

"Doctor…?" Maura extended her hand and the doctor grasped at it like a lifeline which was clearly amusing to the brunette standing behind him.

"Lewis. Um Jed Lewis."

"Doctor Lewis, my pleasure." She shook his hand and had to forcefully pull her own back. "Is there a problem?"

Jane opened her mouth to complain when she was shot a warning look in those gorgeous hazel eyes and found her mouth clamped shut. She never thought she would see the day when another human being stopped her from complaining…she was stunned.

"Well, Ms Isles, we're trying to establish a few facts, if this lady is indeed a friend of yours you may be able to verify a few details?"

Maura smiled as confidently as she could. "I'd be delighted to help, Jed."

Oh she was good, she had Doctor Grumpy eating out of the palm of her hand and as she led him a little way away from everyone else Jane tiptoed and followed within earshot.

"Well you see Ms Isles, we have some issues with her identity. She claims to be a Jane Rizzoli but when she was brought in from the accident she had no ID apart from this work badge." The doctor handed Maura a work badge with the Boston University logo on it. _The university?_ Maura didn't let the thought settle as a more distracting one caught her attention. Chiara? Who was Chiara? Maura frowned a little and when she looked up she was sucked into deep chocolate eyes that were communicating to her without words. They could have been puppy dog eyes were they not attached to a beautiful woman's face. Maura's mind was racing, _what on earth was going on?_

"So you see, we are waiting for the police to arrive to help us resolve this."

Behind the doctor's head Jane was frantically shaking hers and Maura took a deep breath. "There's no need for that, I can confirm her identity for you." Maura smiled as confidently as she could.

"That would be fantastic, as she is kicking up quite a fuss!"

"Of course. This is my friend Jane." There was a pause and the doctor looked at her expectantly. Maura laughed nervously and could feel the hives beginning to burn. "Of course, you need her family name too."

The doctor laughed, unsure of how else to react. "Please."

Jane's mind was whirring, she could try and cough the word Rizzoli out but that wasn't exactly subtle. She could see red splotches beginning to appear on Maura's chest and she felt her heart begin to pound. _How the hell are we going to do this?_

* * *

**_Sorry, only short, I've written most of the next chapter but I've written myself into a hole and I'm trying to work out how to get out of it so bear with!_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you all right Ms Isles?"

It had been seconds. Mere seconds and her brain had decided not to keep that vital piece of information. There were so many things swirling around her brain; the work ID, Jane, those eyes that were inexplicably intoxicating but somehow the name had gone.

Doctor Grumpy was frowning at Maura and looking back between the two women, trying to determine just what was going on. Jane looked at Maura and saw the sheer panic on her face; she had forgotten Jane's last name. The brunette began to sweat as her mind raced for a solution. She laughed, loudly. Too loudly and scrambled for a reason. "Oh, she's just thinking of the joke she likes to tell at my expense whenever we meet someone new aren't you Maur?" Jane surrounded the word joke with air quotation marks, trying to find an explanation that would be funny and coming up short.

The nickname was new, and true though it wasn't exactly creative it sat nicely with her. She had never had friends that had given her nicknames before and her mother would certainly never approve but there was something about the brunette calling her Maur that set her stomach fluttering a little and her face glow with warmth. She smiled at Jane momentarily forgetting that she needed to respond. "Ah, um…. mmm." Maura did everything she could to not actually confirm the lie that the brunette was telling, already feeling her chest on fire she knew the hives were imminent should she actually lie. She giggled nervously to cover her hesitation and when the doctor's back was turned momentarily she shot the brunette a wide eyed look.

_Come on, come on Maur if you don't know this I'm gonna drown here._ Why oh why did she have to have an Italian name? Her Ma couldn't have married a man with a name that was easy to act out in charades or anything! "I'll tell it, otherwise she'll never get it out, it has her in hysterics." _Think Jane think!_ She leaned closer to the doctor "Though why I have no idea." _Out of time Rizzoli, take a punt!_ "Whaddya get when you cross the leader of the Pink Ladies with a large round tube of pasta both savoury and sweet?"

Maura's face was blank, a complete contrast to her whirring brain. _Ok, it's a riddle. __We can solve a riddle. __We were excellent at riddles as a child. __Tube of pasta…sweet…ooh cannoli. __Cannoli?_ Maura glanced up at Jane who was chewing on her thumb and twisting a strand of hair around a finger looking worriedly at her. _That's a sign of sexual frustration. Not now Maura! Honestly! Ok, cannoli, she looks Italian, the dark hair, the unruly curls, the olive blushed skin, cannoli might work…what Italian surnames sound like cannoli? _Maura then remembered the first half of the clue. _Pink Ladies… what on earth was a Pink Lady? A sports team perhaps?_ She cursed inwardly, this is where her knowledge always let her down; popular culture. Ask her to name any part of the human body, who composed a certain classic piece of music…but this? This had her stumped.

Jane was beginning to panic, she watched the honey blonde intently, she saw a flash of something when their eyes met – something twigged…but which part? Cannoli was a pretty obvious clue right? She couldn't not know what cannoli was… but then not knowing the leader of the Pink Ladies? I mean what self-respecting woman hadn't seen Grease? Jane could feel her hopes beginning to flounder as she searched Maura's eyes for inspiration.

Perhaps Jane could act something out, the issue was that the doctor who was growing increasingly suspicious kept diverting his attention between the two of them. Maura had to do something fast to distract him. By some miracle at that moment his beeper sounded and he fumbled and dropped it. Like lightning Maura was on it. "Please, allow me." She made sure not to bend at the knees but instead fold forward to retrieve the beeper, it had the desired effect and more; as not just one but two sharp intakes of breath were heard. Maura smiled to herself and allowed herself a slow rise back to meet two gaping mouths. She slid the beeper into the doctors hand whose mouth began to open and close like a fish. She darted her eyes over to Jane who was equally frozen and felt her stomach muscles clench; the brunette's usually chocolate eyes were inky black with desire and it had a profound effect on Maura.

_Holy fuck._ The profanity was the only thing that Jane could think of, the rest of her mind was filled by great big, bountiful curvaceous amazing breasts. Her mouth was actually dry from hanging open. She could see Maura looking at her but her entire body and brain needed a second to catch up. When they did she noted the laughter sparkling in those hazel eyes but Jane didn't care. She had just seen the Rack of God and was just thankful she hadn't been blinded. Maura shot her an urgent look and Jane's brain eventually rose from her pants back to her head and she scrambled for a clue to give her. _She doesn't know Grease, that's what I'm going to bet on, this woman must have eaten in the best restaurants all around the world, I will eat my hat if she doesn't know what cannoli is. __Ok…Rizzo…Rizzo…_Jane had a brainwave and she looked sharply at Maura. This was a massive risk but Jane's gut was telling her to go with it; and Rizzoli guts were never wrong.

Maura watched as Jane held up her right hand with slightly curled fingers and made a circular motion above her temple and gave her such an intense look it fired something deep within Maura's brain. _ASL. __She's signing. _She cast her mind back to her studies. _Dizzy. Dizzy!_ Maura beamed at the brunette as her name came flooding back. "Rizzoli!"

Jane couldn't help but laugh out loud as the honey blonde said her last name so loudly and gleefully that the grumpy doctor jumped and tore his attention away from the Rack of God to frown at her.

Maura heard the laugh from the brunette and remembered she was supposed to find it hilarious so she forced out a laugh that became genuine as the women laughed with disbelief and relief_._

After much persuasion and the exchanging of phone numbers Maura managed to convince the doctor that the mistaken identity was simply a bizarre occurrence and that as soon as she escorted Jane home they would be back with the proper identification but until then Jane was signed out under Maura's care.

The women left the hospital in silence and as they climbed into Maura's taxi, Jane spun to face her and whistled loudly through her teeth. "That. Was close!"

Maura blinked at her "Close? That was against hospital protocol amongst other things."

Jane looked guiltily at the honey blonde who appeared to be quite shaken up by it. "I'm sorry Maur, didn't mean to make you do anything wrong."

There it was again that little nickname. Maura couldn't help but give in to the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Well I'm certainly never going to forget the name Rizzoli!" Jane laughed and it lit Maura's insides up. "Although there were certainly much easier riddles you could have given me Jane."

"Such as?" Jane grinned; she liked this teasing banter, she could get used to it.

"What is a French dessert made with pears that in other European countries resemble a type of meatball?"

Jane blinked at Maura and then made a non-committal noise accompanied by a shrug.

"Rissoles?" Jane simply kept staring at her and Maura sighed. "I see I will have to educate you in French cuisine." Maura hesitated at her assumption of them spending time together and stammered "That is of course if you wouldn't mind educating me where I am lacking, such as sports teams."

Jane beamed at the honey blonde and tried not to let her happiness run away with her so bit her tongue until she frowned. "Sports teams?"

Maura melted at that lopsided grin the brunette had, it brought out dimples in those cheeks that didn't look to have enough flesh on them for dimples, her skin was so firm and yet looked soft and smooth and stretched over the most wonderful cheekbones…. Maura then realised she was staring and blushing looked away. "Uh well yes such as your Pink Ladies which had me stumped."

Jane howled with laughter until she caught the saddened expression on Maura's face "Oh Maur, I'm sorry it's just, the Pink Ladies aren't a sports team! They're from Grease!"

Maura's brow furrowed "A Grecian pop group?"

Jane laughed again but this time she could see a smile threatening to break on Maura's face "No, Maur Grease, as in the film? The musical?" when Maura responded with a shake of her head Jane grinned and clapped her hands together. "That settles it then!"

"Settles what?" Maura felt her heart pick up as she watched the brunette get excited.

"Our plans for the day; find a French restaurant that does take out. Find a Grease DVD. Sit, eat, watch and drink margaritas!"

"You are supposed to be recovering from a head injury Jane Rizzoli."

Something about the way she scolded her using her full name made Jane gulp a little and her heart pump a little harder.

"You will rest and drink lots of water." There were those puppy dog eyes again and Maura could feel her resolve melting.

Jane had her, she could see in those hazel eyes that Maura just wanted to give in but she had a stubborn streak too and Jane grinned at her; she was going to be a challenge, one that Jane intended to tackle and enjoy every minute of it.


	20. Chapter 20

As they sat in the back of the car the tension was palpable.

_Say something Rizzoli, she's gonna be wondering about the work ID and stuff, say something, anything to distract her…_

Maura was studying the brunette, her facial expressions were not comforting and Maura was beginning to wonder if there was something underlying the doctors may have overlooked. _A damaged blood vessel may bleed into the brain, or cause a subdural__haemorrhage__. I need to be alert for drowsiness, headaches, vomiting, dizziness, fitting, blood, unusual breathing…_her mind rambled remembering her training.

Jane looked over and out of the corner of her eyes saw Maura studying her closely. _You have to say something._ "So…um…probably wondering about that ID huh?"

Maura blinked and took a moment to register the words coming out of Jane's mouth. "Mmm." She nodded, hoping her chest wouldn't give her away.

"It's um a friends…I was…covering a shift for her and was…on my way back to return it when I drove past yours and heard you scream and then you gave me lemonade and then I was going to see my Ma and then the accident and then you were by my bed but you weren't by my bed and then you were actually there and now we're here…" Jane trailed off as she realised she was rambling.

"Ok." Maura was focused on the chocolate eyes slightly off target, the rapid breathing and the fists clenched into tight balls. She absent mindedly reached across and lay her own hand across the brunette's fists until they softened and relaxed.

Jane stared at the hands over her own like they were alien. "But-" she was stopped abruptly by a soft shake of the head. She frowned and her anxiety kicked up another notch. Why didn't she want to know? Why wasn't she asking any questions? _She knows who you are.__Maybe she always has done._ Jane snatched her focus away to look out of the window tears stinging her eyes. _No._ she didn't want to believe that. She couldn't believe that. Was she really walking headfirst into another of his traps?

Maura watched as Jane frowned, shaking her head and closing her eyes shut almost wincing. Maura began to make mental notes about her 'patient'.

The rest of the ride was silent as each woman was consumed by their own thoughts. Neither of them realised their hands were still touching until it came time to pay the driver.

Maura lifted her hands from the brunette and immediately felt a small twinge, as she paid the driver and looked back at Jane she realised she cared very much about this strange woman who was clearly lying to her. She had grown accustomed to lies but she hated them, this time, however, it didn't seem important, what was important was making sure Jane recovered in the best way possible; if that meant distracting her from whatever was on her mind then Maura would do that.

As soon as the hand was lifted from her own Jane missed the touch. She watched as Maura handed over the money and then turned to her with such sincerity in her eyes that all the conspiracy theories Jane was so convinced by just moments ago evaporated and she couldn't help but give a weak smile. Something about this woman knocked down all her defenses and she hated it. Hated it and loved it all at the same time.

Maura ushered Jane inside and directed her to the en-suite bathroom connected to her own room. She gestured toward the door "Get cleaned up, I'll find some clothes for you."

Jane smiled at the kind gesture "Maur, that's sweet but I don't think your clothes would cover my ass, let alone my entire body." She used the moment as an excuse to sweep her eyes down the body in front of her and couldn't deny the almost pins and needles effect it gave her. The dress was just perfection on her, in every way imaginable; curves, colour, cut even the material looked like it would feel the way Maura should feel; soft and yet luxurious.

Maura watched the chocolate eyes travel the length of her body and it made her feel ten feet tall, she felt as if her whole body flushed as the eyes passed that spot and she felt shivers racing up and down her spine. Once the eyes had stopped their journey the eyelashes fluttered and the gaze was taken away but Maura was already hot under the collar from it and she returned the favour by checking out the 'ass' Jane spoke of. "Nonsense. I have just the thing, go get washed up."

Jane shrugged and followed orders, a long hot shower was just what the doctor ordered and she dutifully began to make her way to the bathroom.

"Just shout me if you need anything, I'll be right in here."

Maura gestured towards a closet that was the same size as Jane's entire apartment and as she shut the bathroom door she shook her head and chuckled to herself. "I'm about to shower in Maura Isles' shower…" however that statement didn't bring thoughts of Hoyt as she thought it might but instead unbidden images of what Maura could look like under the spray. Jane felt her entire body react to those thoughts and she let out a long sigh. _Maybe a cold shower is in order Rizzoli?_She stripped off, wincing as she went. She reached inside and turned the shower on and was about to get into the shower when there was a timid knock on the door. "Um. Hang on!" Jane looked around frantically for a towel and came up short. _Shit_.

Maura could hear the brunette scrabbling around and couldn't help but smile at the thought of the tall woman scuttling about hurriedly. "You left the towel out here."

"Yeah…I got that…"

Maura chuckled. "Well I would just leave it on the bed but I actually need you to do me a favour."

"Really?"

"Yes, I, I can't seem to reach the zipper on my dress, would you mind?"

Jane sighed. She had no towel. Her body groaned at the thought of getting dressed again. "Ok…can you back up to the door?"

Maura paused for a moment, towel in hand. "Like a truck?" A laugh came from the other side of the door and it warmed Maura's heart.

"Yeah but you don't have to do the noises." Jane heard a small laugh and it made her grin even wider.

"Ok, here I come." Maura shuffled backwards toward the bathroom door and heard the click of the door unlocking and felt the warm steamy breeze stroke the back of her neck and legs.

Jane opened the door a little and hid behind it as she craned her neck to check Maura wasn't facing her. True to her word Maura was stood with her back facing her. She looked shorter; she had taken her heels off and as Jane moved to stand behind her she was granted a whiff of her scent and it made her knees feel a little bit weak. Jane looked up and realised the blinds were open at the window and she was in view. "shit!"

Maura frowned at the curse and started to turn around.

"STOP!" Jane yelled a little louder than she intended. "Sorry, just people can see me if they look in the window."

Maura sighed a little, she had not expected the beautiful brunette to be so body conscious. "Ok, tell me when to stop." She began shuffling backwards and heard Jane stifle a giggle.

"Beep beep, heavy goods vehicle reversing."

Maura span on her heels and gave the brunette a playful slap on the arm "How very dar-" her words were caught in her throat as she was confronted with a very naked brunette. Her mouth went dry and she could not avert her gaze for love nor money and could feel her own body flushing bright red.

Jane watched as Maura span and stopped dead in her tracks, Jane awkwardly tried to cover herself up but Maura's eyes were not going anywhere. Jane watched in dismay as she dropped the towel she had brought in for her.

"I-I" Maura cleared her throat and it was like the magic ties that held her gaze and body in place were cut and she moved like she had been electrocuted. "Oh my, I am so sorry. Here!" she threw the towel at Jane and span back around, not that it did her any good, all she could see was Jane's naked body no matter how hard she tried to blink the image away.

Jane couldn't help but crack a smile as she watched Maura stammer and awkwardly turn around after throwing a towel in her face. She wrapped the towel around herself and shook her head smiling; awkward Maura was adorable. She reached out and placed her hands on the zipper of the dress and Maura jolted away from her. "Sorry, are my hands cold?"

Maura couldn't answer, the sheer electricity that had just coursed through her body at that unexpected touch was more than she had experienced before. She was analysing it as she shook her head and Jane replaced her hands. Maura did her best to stand still but her whole body was trembling, the length of the zip seemed to go on forever and with every millimetre Jane moved the zip there was a glorious brush of skin against skin. Maura thought she was going to black out.

Inch by glorious inch of skin was being revealed to her and no matter how fast she tried to go it was still torturously slow. She finally reached the end of the zipper and they both stood stock still. It was the shower who broke the stillness by falling out of its cradle and spraying water jets toward the two ladies. Maura squealed and turned with her hands up against it as if it were something from a horror film and Jane laughed heartily at the sight. She raced over, skidding on the floor as she went and managed to grab the shower head and replace it.

The two women were crying with laughter and Maura gestured to the door as Jane nodded and gave her a small half wave. As the door closed with a soft thud what neither woman realised was that they mirrored each other's actions; hands went to hearts, to check they were still working and also that they hadn't beaten out of their chests.

_Fuck._ The brunette had no other vocabulary as she climbed into the shower. _That was…eventful…_ she steeled her mind against feelings and thoughts racing through her body and instead concentrated on the hot water pounding onto her sore skin.

Maura's hands were shaking as she climbed out of her dress and for once her mind was not crammed full of thoughts, it was empty. It was disturbing how calm her mind found that whole series of events.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane stood under the spray of the shower for as long as she possibly could as if somehow the water would melt away the sheer amount of conflicting thoughts all trying to get her attention; would Hoyt catch wind of her presence? Would he come here? What did Maura think about the work ID? What did Maura think about her? Did Maura think about her? The more her thoughts turned to Maura the more she realised she was addicted to the mere thought of her, everything about her intrigued Jane, it always had done but now getting to know her even a little made her even more fascinating and the brunette just wanted to drink it all in. with a determined nod she turned off the shower and took a deep breath, she had an opportunity to get to know Maura and there was nothing else she would rather do right now. To hell with the consequences. She wrapped herself up in the towel blushing as she remembered the earlier encounter and tiptoed over to the door, listening carefully. When she could determine no sounds she opened the door and peeked out. She smiled, Maura had drawn the curtains after Jane's remark earlier and she had laid some clothes out on the bed for her. They looked like workout clothes but Jane shrugged and pulled them on, they were stretchy and so did their job at covering her vitals up although she couldn't help but chuckle as the end of the trousers just kept rising up her legs. She glanced into the mirror and shrugged, she was never going to look glamourous in them but she still ran a self-conscious hand through her dark curls anyway. Once dressed she glances toward the door and padded her way out, the place was huge and just as Jane thought she was getting her bearings and began striding toward the kitchen she heard a soft voice from the opposite direction.

"In here Jane, I have everything set up."

Jane span on her heels to see a sight which gave her butterflies; Maura Isles in yoga pants and a tank top with her hair flowing down her shoulders holding two perfect looking margheritas. "Those look good. I am thirsty!"

Maura watched as a smile stretched across the brunettes face and she came bounding over, she also couldn't help but notice that her top was riding up with the movement and there were what looked like perfect abs peeking out Maura gulped; she was suddenly thirsty too.

Jane pouted as Maura danced away from her moving the glass out of reach.

"Hey!"

Maura narrowed her eyes and studied her patient. "Headache?"

"Nope."

"Nausea?"

"uh-uh."

"Dizziness?"

Jane shook her head.

"Confusion?"

"Confused as to why you are teasing me with margheritas!"

Maura gave a small smile. "You are in my care. It is irresponsible to be drinking so soon after a head injury."

Jane closed the gap between them and placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "I am fine. You are taking care of me, this is the best recovery a girl could ask for." When her goofy grin wasn't returned Jane set her serious face "I promise Maur, I'm ok."

Maura studied those chocolate eyes so intently for any wavering, any uncertainty and got nothing. She nodded and reluctantly handed over the glass but couldn't contain her smile when Jane clinked their glasses together and bounced over to the huge couch.

"So. Grease!" Jane grinned as she picked up the TV remote without asking and began to load up the movie store.

Maura sipped her drink and watched the TV "Musicals?"

Jane laughed heartily. "Just trust me."

For some reason Maura did trust her and the realisation of that warmed her heart a little. "Grease 2?"

Jane shook her head, "Nope. Believe me when I say nope. I wouldn't want to inflict that on you, Grease is probably going to be bad enough." She looked over to see the uncertainty "No, I mean, it's great, it's just random I guess…I'm not selling this…" she moved a little closer to Maura on the huge couch and motioned excitedly with her hands "Its cheesy and its bad, but that's why it's so good! Grease 2 on the other hand is just…bad…I mean Michelle Pfeiffer is great, and incredibly hot…or at least she was when I watched it…maybe it's' just fond memories, rose tinted glasses and all that…"

Jane didn't seem to have noticed she had wandered off on a tangent and resumed her purchase of the movie whilst Maura pondered Michelle Pfeiffer and Jan's comments but before she could make sense of her thoughts an incredibly cheesy romantic song started to play against waves crashing on rocks and a couple running along a beach.

Jane could feel the unconvinced gaze of Maura boring into the side of her face, she put the remote down out of reach and scooted herself back on the couch, reached out with her left hand and simply lifted the bottom of Maura's glass as she raised her own to her lips and settled back with a content sigh as Maura copied her actions.

Maura settled back into the cushions dutifully sipping her drink as Jane settled backwards and got herself comfortable. As Maura was trying her best to pay attention to the film she couldn't help but notice their proximity, Jane's hand had now fallen from her glass and was mere inches away from her thigh, as if Jane could read her mind her fingers flexed as Maura watched them and she gulped a little as her eyes went back to the screen and the couple were kissing.

Jane sipped her drink and felt her muscles relaxing back into the incredibly comfortable sofa, she could have happily fallen asleep and in fact her eyes were closing when she heard a derisive snort come from the woman next to her. She half turned her head "What?"

"Did he just try- "Maura's question was cut off by blaring music and she jumped, spilling her drink on her thigh. "Oh shoot!"

Jane laughed and held her hand up to stop Maura from getting up. She put her drink down and went to fetch a towel.

Maura watched as Jane got up and moved toward the kitchen and she grinned; the brunette was bopping along to the theme music from the film and it was positively adorable. It wasn't until she came back in with a towel that Maura heard the faint whispers of her singing along with the song and Maura couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Her smile grew even bigger as Jane sat back down in the exact same spot; no farther away and handed her the towel whilst whipping out the margherita mix Maura had made and put into the fridge for later.

"Now we only need to move for peeing and pizza!"

"Pizza?"

Jane grinned and Maura shook her head helplessly, it would appear that despite having the physique of an athlete Jane certainly didn't eat like one. The women settled down as the movie began in earnest and both felt utterly blissful.

* * *

Jane couldn't decide if she was annoyed, entertained or whether she found Maura more adorable with every sip of drink and comment that came out of her mouth. It was a silly movie; Jane knew that but Maura had to pick out every single flaw within it;

"How did Sandy get to be on the cheerleading squad, she can't even do a cartwheel!"

"Why are they being mean to Sandy? She hasn't done anything wrong…well other than fall for Danny. I don't' understand why she likes him, he's clearly fake and a bully."

"Why do they have to sing everything?"

Maura was confused. There was a lot going on in amongst the songs and not much of it really made sense to her and though she could see Jane huffing at some of her comments, the more she drank the more she was powerless to resist them;

"Why is Frenchie hallucinating? Is she hallucinating? Is she dead?"

"Jane? Is this what school dances are like?"

Jane suddenly sat up, paused the movie and turned to Maura who during the course of the film must have moved closer as they were almost nose to nose. "Maur…have you never been to a school dance?"

Maura nodded, the brunette was very close and she could feel her breath on her face.

"How is that even possible?"

"I went to boarding school…"

Jane paused for a moment considering the sadness behind that statement. "I didn't go to mine."

"Why?"

"No one wanted to go with me."

Maura sat bolt upright, spilling her drink but not caring anymore. "What?"

Jane shrugged "No one wanted to go with me."

"How is that even possible? Look at you, you're beautiful!"

Both women blushed but neither of them could break the gaze they were in.

"They called me Roly Poly Rizzoli."

Maura's hand immediately cupped the brunette's face and her eyes swam with sympathy.

"I was pretty chubby."

Maura's face hardened and she shook her head. "Jane Rizzoli. I may not have known you but I promise you this, you are beautiful and you have always been beautiful and if you had been at my school. No wait, if I had been at your school I would have asked you to the dance."

"But we're both girls…"

"I don't care. Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Jane just beamed. She couldn't think of anything in that moment that would make her happier and she simply nodded and relaxed back next to Maura and absentmindedly picked up her hand and held it.

Maura's heartbeat was in her ears, usually she would blame it on the alcohol but even in her slightly inebriated state she knew it was the skin to skin contact Jane was giving her. The film started again and she tried to distract herself;

"Why is that girl being dragged across the floor?"

"That was the weirdest dance off ever."

"Is Rizzo pregnant?"

"What is going on Jane?"

"Wow."

That last statement was accompanied by wide eyes at Sandy's transformation, and yet she wasn't really seeing Sandy. She had thick dark unruly curls, darker skin. Maura was somewhat lost in her fantasy when Jane chose that moment to look round at her.

Maura's pupils were huge. Jane felt slightly giddy and wished she could just blame the cocktails but Maura was squeezing her hand and something felt very intense between them.

Jane was looking at her lips. Intently. So hard that Maura felt the overwhelming urge to lick her lips but as she did she could feel herself shaking and unusually self-confident.

Her lip was swept up and caught between her teeth after being swiped by a delicate pink tongue and now her lips were red, glistening and all Jane could focus on. She felt like they were getting closer and the brunette had no idea if she was leaning in, if Maura was or whether it was combination of the two but she didn't care, she watched as the hazel eyes fluttered shut and her own followed suit.

Maura let go. It wasn't often it happened, in fact she couldn't remember a time in her adult life so far where she let go and allowed herself to feel what she felt but this moment had to be experienced or she would regret it forever, she closed her eyes hoping it would make it easier but it just felt like it took forever and she wondered if she had misread the signs but she felt Jane's soft breath and it coaxed her lips to part just slightly and her brain melted as she awaited certain bliss.

* * *

_**yes I am a tease. I know. I'm easing myself back into the swing of things. Hoping this mini update and surge of inspiration isn't a blip. Life is a tough one we all know that trying to not let myou writing suffer if I can help it.**_

If ur still out there stick with me. We can do this


	22. Chapter 22

Their lips met and Jane felt like she was in a vacuum, sucked in, helpless to resist and the hunger that erupted from inside her was terrifying. Everything rational in her mind was telling her to pull back, that this was dangerous and she growled as she battled with all her conflicting emotions.

The sound that came out of the brunette was low, dangerous and akin to that of a wild animal. It should have scared her but instead it brought out something equally wild in Maura. On one hand it felt like she was not in control of her actions, as if she was being swept up by the tide but on the other Maura knew damn well what she was doing and as she felt Jane start to pull away she raised a hand and wound it into the dark curls and pulled her deeper into the kiss, anchoring her there.

As Maura pulled her deeper into the kiss Jane was taken by surprise; she didn't expect Maura to have this dominant side but as she was pulled in Maura took full control of the kiss; nudging Jane's lips with her tongue as a silent request and Jane's self-control withered away to nothing.

Both women experienced what could only be described as a white hot flash, almost like their brains overloaded and systems shut down. As soon as their tongues met it was like someone had flipped a switch; brains and reality shut down but emotions, feelings, sensuality and lust were kicked into overdrive. There were no thoughts going through their minds, it was blissfully silent until both women simultaneously pulled away for air.

As soon as their lips parted both women regretted it; oxygen wasn't as important as what they had just experienced and the physical space allowed for the flood of thought and reason to penetrate them. They sat panting, looking at one another but not really seeing each other, consumed by guilt and other conflicting emotions.

_What have I done? _Maura couldn't help but let that thought begin to eat away at her but even as it did she could still taste Jane on her lips and that sense was rapidly destroying the guilt she was feeling. If something felt so natural and was so glorious how could she feel guilty about it?

Jane's focus was torn between those hazel eyes full of confusion but black as ink and the heaving chest accentuated by the tight yoga top. She couldn't think straight, her mind was blurred and all she could see clearly was Maura. She was right in front of her. They had just shared a moment more powerful than Jane had ever fantasised about and it wasn't her action alone that made that happen. She raised her hand and swept it through her still damp curls and let out a sigh somewhere between sadness and content as she felt the slight sting from where Maura had been holding onto her so tightly.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's arm and she could barely hold back a groan as the brunette's muscles in her arm flexed with the movement and she caught a glimpse of abs before watching Jane sooth her head where she had held her. Part of her wanted to apologise, part of her wanted to grab her in the exact same place and do it again.

There was mischief sparkling in her eyes and Jane couldn't help but let a small grin appear; she could see Maura was thinking about the kiss again and she couldn't help but notice that the look of uncertainty and confusion had vanished.

There was a half smile that made a dimple pop and Maura's mind went blank again all she could focus on was the rolling effect it had on her body; her hairs stood on end, starting with a prickling over her scalp like a shiver and down her arms. She then became highly aware of her hands like they had increased in weight and almost felt as if they had pins and needles, they were itching to move but there were so many places they wanted to go, so many things they wanted to touch that she was overwhelmed. Her skin was goose pimpled, she could tell without looking she could feel every inch of clothing on her body and whilst it was a pleasurable sensation she also felt an intense need to remove the barriers between hers and Jane's skin. Those thoughts made her nipples strain against the elasticity of her top which triggered a chain reaction lower down her body and when she met the normally chocolate brown eyes that were darker than ever it was almost as if Jane has x-ray vision and could see what was happening to her every nerve.

Like the calm before the storm the sexual tension in the air crackled like the electricity before thunder and lightning. The thunder roll came this time from Maura not the deep voiced brunette and it took Jane aback. The time seemed to stretch out in front of them and last a lifetime, every second their skin was not touching was a second too long and it was slowly killing each of them. Not a thought between them could interrupt the tsunami of want they shared, when eventually they gave in, not sure who gave in first but they crashed together like waves upon the rocks.

Lips mashed, hands fumbled, self-control flew out of the window and they each gave into the carnal desires that were fuelling them. They fought over control of the kiss, each of them scrambling for the upper hand. The sheer sensations they were experiencing from kissing alone were wondrous like neither of them had ever been kissed before each new movement, each swipe of their tongues set fireworks off in their heads and between their legs and with every passing second it was getting harder and harder not to move it to the next level.

Jane had her hand caressing the soft pulse point on Maura's neck and it was hammering against her thumb as she softly swiped across it. As her hand dropped she found herself tracing along Maura's collarbone and felt the hot skin raise into bumps and she felt the woman shudder with pleasure.

Maura felt the softness of the brunette's touch and it was making her melt; it was so tender and yet their kiss was still on fire, the pair of them fighting for dominance was so hot, Maura had never kissed anyone who allowed her to take control and as Jane eased off Maura felt her sparks explode and she bit down lightly on the brunette's bottom lip.

Jane couldn't help the low moan that escaped as she felt Maura take control, in response her hand flexed and she scratched Maura just above the swell of her breast. She heard Maura gasp and she broke the kiss abruptly, concerned she had hurt her. Instead she was met with a furious glare.

Maura felt Jane pull away sharply she stared at her as the brunette looked at her innocently. She wanted to ask what the hell she was doing but she found that she had lost the ability to communicate, she simply frowned and Jane stuttered and pointed to her chest. Maura looked down and saw the slight pink glow of a new scratch and she shot her gaze back to meet those chocolate eyes, still dark but now shining with sorrow.

Jane watched as Maura looked down and grasped her hand. She gasped as she caressed the scar on her palm and brought it up to her mouth. Her hazel eyes, darker than ever before, flicked up to meet her own before shooting the brunette a look that could only be described as pure filth as she shot out her tongue to trace the raised flesh. Jane felt any of her remaining defences, not that there were many left standing by this point, crumble away. This woman, had her, body and soul, there was something magical about her, about their connection. The rest of the world be damned; this is where she belonged.

Maura saw the fire ignite in the brunette's eyes followed by something softer, she had a feeling that those scars meant something different to Jane but she was determined to make her forget whatever they embodied; Jane belonged to her and she wanted every single inch of her. With that thought in mind she lowered Jane's hand down to the scratch the brunette had given her and she pressed her hand against it. Jane took over and traced it lightly before bowing her head and gently kissing it. Maura's heart was about to burst out of her chest, to have Jane's mouth so close and yet so far away from her breasts that were screaming to be freed. Luckily for her Jane could read her body like a book and she shuddered with pleasure as her tongue soothed the scratch whilst her hands gripped the bottom of her tight top.

Chocolate met hazel, both inky and intense, no words were needed, no confirmation, no hesitation. Just what needed to happen, what they needed to happen. Even as Jane lifted the top up and slowly dragged it up Maura's arms it was clear that although they wanted it immediately there was also time that needed to be spent worshipping and pleasuring every inch of skin they could find and as Jane tossed the item of clothing away and came back to see a blushed Maura, sat, waiting for her, unashamed with her arms not folded but reaching for her hands Jane knew this was going to be the most torturous yet beautiful experience she had ever had.

* * *

_**I like writing slow burn stuff like this and am happy to carry on at this pace for the next bit but I am also aware people have been waiting a long time for the conclusion to this story so please feel free to feed back how you would like it.**_

_**Reviews/PMs/tweets/tumblr/fb all ways to contact me to let me know**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Maura felt Jane pull away sharply she stared at her as the brunette looked at her innocently. She wanted to ask what the hell she was doing but she found that she had lost the ability to communicate, she simply frowned and Jane stuttered and pointed to her chest. Maura looked down and saw the slight pink glow of a new scratch and she shot her gaze back to meet those chocolate eyes, still dark but now shining with sorrow._

_Jane watched as Maura looked down and grasped her hand. She gasped as she caressed the scar on her palm and brought it up to her mouth. Her hazel eyes, darker than ever before, flicked up to meet her own before shooting the brunette a look that could only be described as pure filth as she shot out her tongue to trace the raised flesh. Jane felt any of her remaining defences, not that there were many left standing by this point, crumble away. This woman, had her, body and soul, there was something magical about her, about their connection. The rest of the world be damned; this is where she belonged._

_Maura saw the fire ignite in the brunette's eyes followed by something softer, she had a feeling that those scars meant something different to Jane but she was determined to make her forget whatever they embodied; Jane belonged to her and she wanted every single inch of her. With that thought in mind she lowered Jane's hand down to the scratch the brunette had given her and she pressed her hand against it. Jane took over and traced it lightly before bowing her head and gently kissing it. Maura's heart was about to burst out of her chest, to have Jane's mouth so close and yet so far away from her breasts that were screaming to be freed. Luckily for her Jane could read her body like a book and she shuddered with pleasure as her tongue soothed the scratch whilst her hands gripped the bottom of her tight top._

_Chocolate met hazel, both inky and intense, no words were needed, no confirmation, no hesitation. Just what needed to happen, what they needed to happen. Even as Jane lifted the top up and slowly dragged it up Maura's arms it was clear that although they wanted it immediately there was also time that needed to be spent worshipping and pleasuring every inch of skin they could find and as Jane tossed the item of clothing away and came back to see a blushed Maura, sat, waiting for her, unashamed with her arms not folded but reaching for her hands Jane knew this was going to be the most torturous yet beautiful experience she had ever had._

* * *

Sex wasn't something that Maura had ever been shy about, she had always had admirers, suitors and partners but it had never begun like this. It had never been unbridled, it had never had more control than she, it had never felt like an unstoppable force that was just supposed to be. She had never felt more beautiful and empowered than she did right now with a beautiful brunette gasping hot lips and breath against her bare skin with whispers of praise and soft curses, Maura didn't think they were conscious words which made them all the more special as they spilled out of Jane's mouth and ghosted across her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She felt so alive, her skin and nerve endings were on fire and she felt like her eyes could easily roll back into her head, to try and ground herself she began thinking about each medical term for the bones Jane's lips were covering with hot kisses but that just made her more feverish so she searched for something else to ground herself with. She felt the weight of the brunette against her, knees aside her thighs as she was straddled, hips that ground down against her own effectively holding her in place but even as she felt this pressure she didn't feel trapped, she didn't feel the usual panic when she felt weight against her. She shuddered as she thought about the person who normally held his weight against her and that shudder was swiftly followed by another formed from guilt. _What was she doing? This wasn't the proper behaviour._She tried to tell herself to stop but as the brunette pushed away from her and gazed into her eyes with genuine concern Maura suddenly found that she didn't care. _Damn him. Damn reputation. Damn the rules._ It was the first time in her entire life she gave into that wild voice in her head but chocolate eyes shone at her in such earnest she knew instinctively this was right for her. Jane had frozen and was waiting confirmation, Maura simply smiled and grasped the taller woman's hem of her top between her finger and thumb and rubbed it between them gently appreciating the hiss she received when her knuckle brushed the hot soft skin underneath.

Jane was too busy tracing every inch of skin she could find that had newly been revealed to her like a woman possessed, like someone was about to rip the body out from underneath her and leave her unsatisfied and wondering how the woman tasted and felt. Even with the feverish urgency she felt burning through her she ground her teeth together and forced herself somewhat painfully to savour each and every second. There was no need to tell her this would never happen again, that it shouldn't be happening, not only for all the reasons it shouldn't but also because she would never be this lucky ever again. She lavished her worship across the ridiculously sensual collarbone of the other woman and smiled into a soft kiss as she heard a string of strained words escape Maura's lips;

"Clavicle…otherwise known as the collarbone…"

Jane chuckled and the action rewarded her with a soft moan and she moved her attentions elsewhere to try and see what she could extract from the apparent Google mouth she was pleasuring. She forced herself to go tortuously slowly and although a panicked voice inside her head told her to hurry for this couldn't last she pushed it to the back of her mind because this woman deserved everything from her. When her eyes glanced down to the incredible breasts she hadn't yet touched she felt as if her heart was in her mouth and as she dipped her head once again and smoothed her hands down soft shoulders inching toward where her hands ached to touch but as she did she felt the body underneath her tense. She pulled back to query with those intoxicating hazel eyes and she saw flashes of conflicting emotion; lust, guilt, mischief, anger. Jane released the skin even as her body screamed at the immediate loss, she knew what she was doing. Hell, she knew better than Maura what she was doing. _Shit_. That thought sat heavily in the pit of her stomach and she started to feel sick. _What am I doing? This isn't fair on her._ Just as she opened her mouth to end this ridiculous situation Maura reached out and grasped the bottom of her top. Chocolate met hazel and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in both a seductive and mischievous manner and all worries Jane had vanished, probably far too easily than they should have.

Suddenly the brunette was half naked and Maura was very aware of the fact that she was being straddled by said brunette and the heat inside of her kicked up another notch as she slowly took in the olive skin and her mouth began to water. Something in the back of her mind noted scars that dotted the tight fit lithe torso and a voice nagged that a house cleaner wouldn't have them but Maura shrugged the niggling thought off and tentatively reached out to touch the skin.

Her finger danced over her skin as if she was made of paper and Jane sighed with pleasure, no one had ever touched her like she was capable of breaking, no one had looked at her with such intensity as the shorter woman was looking at her now. It terrified her, she knew she could break but now so did Maura and yet the more she was touched the stronger she felt, like Maura was a sculptor moulding layers onto her.

She was like David, Venus de Milo, The Thinker, Pieta, and every other incredible work of art Maura had seen and studied but Jane was alive, she was real, and most importantly Maura could touch her. Once she got over the initial awe and fear of touching her she felt her skin become hot and she touched everywhere she could, as much at once as she could manage before returning her gaze up to the beautiful face that was rosy with desire, lips parted gasping for air.

Jane was pulled into a kiss that was fierce and she felt a growl escape from the back of her throat, she hadn't expected such ferocity from the honey blonde but as soon as her lips were captured and Maura felt she wasn't going anywhere the hands from around her neck set to work exploring her abs and chest, one hand rubbed playfully across a breast whilst the other scratched across tight muscles, the combined actions extracting hungry moans from both women. There was a fight for dominance with tongues being the weapons of choice and as Jane prevailed the victor she smirked into the kiss only to pull back with a gasp as Maura took control of her hands and placed them firmly over her bountiful breasts.

Jane pulled back so suddenly Maura immediately missed the lips and her eyes stayed shut but she didn't need them to see the brunette's eyes darken with desire, she could hear her breathing increase, she could feel the electricity coming from her hands that were suddenly shocked into action and she could smell the brunette's arousal. She arched her back and pushed her breasts into strong hands and whimpered as the raised scars brushed her already hardened nipples.

Fuck this. Slow worship could come later. She needed this woman. Now. Jane reached out and grasped Maura by the nape of her neck which made hazel eyes fly open in shock, she dipped her head for a bruising kiss that left the honey blonde open mouthed and panting before dipping lower and taking a hard nipple into her wet mouth. The sounds she extracted from Maura should have been illegal, Jane was already soaking wet but each moan, gasp and strangled word just sent shockwaves down her spine pooling in between her legs.

She felt a tongue everywhere. It was impossible but she could feel it between her legs as it circled her nipple and flicked at the bud and its lower twin strained for such attention. Jane was relentless, nipping, suckling, flicking and kissing every inch of her chest and Maura couldn't handle much more she could feel herself dripping and was so close already, she had never been so turned on in all her life.

"More."

It was the first coherent word either of them had managed in what felt like forever but Jane didn't need to be told twice. She leapt off the shorter woman immediately hating the cool air that rushed to greet her as she stood. She pulled Maura off the couch and grasped her round the waist as she teetered and threatened to fall.

She hadn't had that much to drink but that and the heady intensity of the moment had a strong effect on Maura that was not lessened when the brunette's strong arm shot out and held her until she was steady. She gazed at the once chocolate eyes that were now black with intensity and desire and something inside her cracked.

Jane didn't have time to prepare before she realised what was happening her head cracked backwards into a wall and Maura was on a full frontal assault, hands and lips everywhere travelling from her neck that she was sure was bruised downwards towards the elasticated waistband. She felt fingers tuck inside it and though she wanted to let go she growled. Jane Rizzoli doesn't give in that easily.

Maura let out a small yelp as she was suddenly spun and found herself against the wall. She frowned and pushed against Jane only to receive a low growl that served as a warning she heeded. There was something predatory about Jane now and she would be lying if it wasn't intense, scary and ridiculously fucking hot. She gasped as cool air assaulted her intimate parts and Jane stripped her pants off her without preamble.

Jane's mouth watered at the sight in front of her as she stooped to rid the honey blonde of her pants. She was glistening, so ready for her that Jane dropped the material she had grasped and just plopped to her knees, looking up for one last check for permission. Maura had her head titled back against the wall, chest heaving as she panted, lips parted trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could, fingers flexing as they sought something to gain purchase on. Jane felt her insides turn to mush as hands wound themselves in her hair and a knee raised seductively against the wall and she was unceremoniously yanked to where Maura needed her most. Jane wasn't going to argue with that.

Maura's throat was burning, she was starved of oxygen but she didn't want to move, all her muscles were taught and stiff for fear that if she moved she would interrupt the hedonistic actions the brunette was carrying out between her legs. The leg she had raised for Jane began to shake violently she cursed breathlessly, it felt so good she didn't want it to ever stop.

From the first swipe of her tongue Jane's eyes nearly rolled back into her head, she had never tasted anyone quite so exquisite; trust Maura Isles to taste like something she could never imagine. Jane couldn't get enough. Each swipe revealed something new about this intoxicating woman, each gasp, each moan, each shudder was being carefully logged in Jane's brain. It wasn't until the raised leg started to really shake and she heard a quiet curse she remembered how close Maura was and how stiff and still her body had been, as if she were scared to break the spell. Jane knew exactly how she felt, she couldn't' believe this was actually happening but as she dipped her tongue down low and flicked it up to circle around a throbbing bundle of nerves she was rewarded with a quiet curse and another taste of the honey blonde. She reached out and slung the raised leg over her shoulder and pulled back slightly, licking the sexy woman from her lips whilst flicking her gaze upward only to gasp; Maura's eyes had gone from hazel to deep dark pools of arousal, the movement of her leg had spurred her into action and she was roughly palming her own breasts as she gazed down intently at the brunette. Jane gulped, secured the thigh over her shoulder with a strong hand and travelled the other one down a trembling torso to join her mouth now back in position hovering over wetness, she blew at it softly and was rewarded with a hiss before she toyed with a solitary finger down the wetness and marvelled at how much there was. Maura made a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl and Jane smirked before circling her finger over the shorter woman's opening and placed a gentle kiss into her wetness before thrusting a finger inside of her.

* * *

_**Hello, long time no see I know and I can only apologise and after a chapter like that you don't want to read lots from me so just to say I am back this time and more determined than ever to finish my stories as I know people have been waiting and to get back into this.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and maybe was close to worth the wait.**_

_**J. D. Roxburgh - **_


	24. Chapter 24

Maura opened her mouth to gasp but no noise came out of her, pure pleasure ricocheted around her body at the introduction of Jane's finger inside her and she marvelled at how full she felt and she lost all self-control as she wantonly ground down. She felt white hot sparks from behind her eyes threatening to end it all too soon but she was no longer in control of her own body, it moved without her consent and the new position with her leg slung over the brunette's shoulder opened her up in such wonderful ways she knew she couldn't hold on, as much as she wished she could ride this out and make it last, each thrust was taking her right to the edge. Her hands left her breasts and wound themselves tightly in the brown hair and she tugged to communicate what her throat wouldn't allow her to.

Hard tugs at her hair let her know what she could already feel; Maura's walls were closing in around her finger and their well-matched thrusts were becoming hampered by Maura's erratic trembling and grinding; she was so close now. Jane sighed inwardly, it was too soon, she could have done this for hours, she wanted to do this for hours but she could feel the grip of the orgasm claiming Maura and she knew she had taken her to that precipice so hard that she couldn't come back from it now. She curled her finger and suckled at the bundle of nerves as Maura came apart and bucked wildly and uncontrollably as waves crashed over her.

There was a moment of stillness where neither woman could physically move; Maura's muscles were screaming in both joy and pain as they slowly began to loosen and Jane was trapped until the shorter woman's walls gave way and allowed her freedom, not that she really wanted it. Both women let out whooshing breaths neither knew they had been holding and their darkened gazes met once more.

Maura felt immediate loss as Jane withdrew from inside her and she hissed at the sensitivity of her own body but soon the stirring in the pit of her stomach was all she could feel as she watched Jane bring her slender, agile and oh so talented finger up to her mouth where she licked and sucked it clean, never taking those chocolate eyes away from her. The honey blonde gulped, she wanted more but her body physically couldn't handle it, not that it stopped the idea of it rippling through her body in delicious temptation.

Jane grinned, she could see the inner turmoil of the shorter woman and she chuckled before smoothing her hand over the trembling thigh by her ear. She peppered it in reverent kisses before ducking and gently manoeuvring the sensual leg to the floor. Maura hissed again only this time with more pain lacing it than desire. Jane grasped her hips with strong hands as she threatened to fall and pinned her against the wall as she slowly stood, never being able to tear her eyes away from those sparkling, now dark hazel eyes.

Maura felt as though she had run a marathon her whole body ached and her chest burned and yet it was the most glorious exhaustion and she wished she could do it all over again but as her body sagged she had no energy to stop it. Hands stopped her from sliding down the wall. Hands that were soft, strong, supple, unique and warm. She felt her heart beat pick up yet again and she smiled, this woman had a profound effect on her. She felt the chocolate eyes gazing at her and she was gathered into strong, lean, muscular arms and she sighed happily. She dipped her head for a kiss when suddenly she shrieked as she was whisked off her feet.

Jane felt the supple body sink into hers and it was like it had been moulded to fit just there. She heard a contented sigh and she wanted to respond in kind but when she saw eyes drop to her lips and the honey blonde dip her head she grinned inwardly she couldn't resist and she picked up the shorter woman in a fireman's lift and chuckled wickedly.

"Jane!"

The voice was full of shock, some admonishment but Jane also detected the lining of lust that deepened the voice and whilst she felt small fists pummelling her back and demands to be put down Jane simply grinned and patted the wonderful bare behind before giving it a light smack which extracted both a yelp and a moan at the same time which had Jane creasing.

Maura gave in, it was obvious she wouldn't win and her protests thus far had just been undone by her treacherous body's reaction to the light smack she received. This woman had some hold on her (other than the fireman's one) every touch sent shockwaves down her body and pooled between her legs it was crazy but glorious crazy and Maura couldn't help but laugh at the cackle the brunette let out. "Well…now what?" she asked somewhat mischievously.

"Now…which way to the hot tub?"

Maura, despite her medical training was 99% sure her brain shorted out at the mental images assaulting her and simply pointed, for once her over active mouth fell silent.

Jane carried the shorter woman to the hot tub outside and she grinned at the memory of seeing Maura in there for the first time and not so subtly juggled the woman on her shoulder to get a reaction out of her.

"Jane!"

The brunette chuckled and lowered the honey blonde into the still water making sure to take her time to ogle her as she stood in all her naked glory.

Maura smirked at the obvious hot gaze she was under "See something you like?" she slowly lowered herself into the tub, purposefully taking her time and chewing on her bottom lip whilst looking at the brunette from under her lashes before she sat and stretched a less sore leg out of the water and ran her hands down toward her ankle and hummed loudly. It had the desired effect as Jane gulped noisily and began to twist a curl around her finger absentmindedly. Maura caught those chocolate eyes once they had run down the length of her leg and beckoned with a solitary finger and beamed as the taller woman practically bounded over like a puppy.

Jane couldn't move fast enough she wanted, needed more of this insane addictive woman. As she made her way over to the tub she began taking off her pants only to struggle getting them free of her long legs. She heard a giggle and looked up to see a beaming Maura leaning over the side of the hot tub watching her gleefully. Jane scowled and the honey blonde pulled a face of mock innocence that made her all the more adorable and Jane cursed as she kicked at the material pooled around her ankles.

"Language!" the brunette looked at her in shock from the admonishment and Maura simply raised an eyebrow and jutted out her chin slightly before sinking back into her seat and spreading her arms across the top, waiting.

There was the Isles confidence, edging on arrogance and stubbornness that Jane had heard of. It should have incensed her, if it had been another Isles it probably would have but on this woman, it was endearing and sexy as all hell. Jane licked her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the other woman. She be damned if she was apologising though, she was a Rizzoli after all, and they didn't back down either. She slowly climbed out of her pants and into the tub making sure to draw herself up to her full height as she raked her loose hair with her fingers and was rewarded by a predatory growl and she did her best not to let a smirk appear.

_Damn_. She felt the growl bubble somewhere down her throat and she prayed it stayed silent as she watched those olive muscles stretch and glisten in the sun but as her gaze reached that beautiful face she saw the corners of the brunette's mouth curl upwards into a smirk and she knew the noise had been loud enough for her to hear. This cat and mouse game they had silently embarked upon was incredibly arousing, she had never been 'wooed' like it before and the give and take, push and pull of it was tugging at her stomach and sending shivers down her skin. She eyed the tall woman as she folded herself into the seat opposite and threw her a challenging look. _Game on._ She stretched out a leg and slowly began trailing her foot up the long supple leg in front of her. Once the chocolate eyes dipped down to the water and began to darken Maura took the opportunity to drop an arm to the side of the tub and let it hover there as she watched Jane carefully.

Jane felt the foot began its ascent up her leg and it was taking all her concentration not to allow a blush to colour her cheeks, she knew what game Maura was playing. As she watched the foot under the water inching its way closer and closer to between her legs her breathing picked up and her mouth went suddenly dry, she could feel her body slipping forward on the seat and dangerously close to that foot. She put her arms in the water and sat herself up straight, scooting her ass back against the wall as far away from that teasing foot as she could get.

_Got you._ Maura turned the knob she had her hand on and watched with a huge grin and laughed as the brunette darted out of her seat across the tub toward her as bubbles shot out of the wall toward places Maura could only imagine, she set the knob at the perfect level of bubbles and sat back looking at the brunette triumphantly.

"Fuuu-!" the curse died in her throat as she shot across the tub and toward the honey blond who looked far too pleased with herself. If her eyebrows hadn't already been in her hairline from the unexpected bubbles they would have shot up there at the downright evil, dirty cackle Maura let out. Jane couldn't help but laugh with her but she set a scowl on her face and splashed the shorter woman delighting in the girlish squeal it extracted.

"No! My hair!"

Jane levelled her eyes with the honey blonde "Truce?"

Maura chewed on her bottom lip. She was all too aware of the brunette crouching down in front of her. One well-placed swift kick to the leg and she would undoubtedly go under. Whilst the thought delighted her she could only imagine what retribution would come her way and she absentmindedly touched her hair as she weighed up her options. "Truce." She gave a small nod and was rewarded with that goofy lopsided grin that made her heart beat a little bit harder.

Jane crept a little closer, planted her arms either side of seated honey blonde and stole a chaste kiss. She went to move back to her seat when she cried out softly when two hands secured themselves around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a slow, deep sensual kiss that emptied her mind of all conscious thoughts. She pushed into the kiss, deepening it even further, a soft moan into her mouth signalled that that move was appreciated and the hands moved from their anchored position around her neck and grasped at her hips pulling them determinedly forward. Jane had to break the kiss to reposition herself as Maura pulled at her to straddle her lap much to the shorter woman's displeasure however once she settled over her lap and moved her body gently down and slippery skin met slippery skin the disgruntled noises were silenced and were replaced with an aroused hiss.

Maura took in the glorious sight in front of her; having a longer body and being straddled around her lap meant that Jane's chest was out of the water and droplets rolling down her skin were causing shivers which in turn cause goose bumps and hardening of nipples that she watched with rapt attention. She swirled her thumbs across sexy hipbones and tugged a little more making Jane lean over a little more, arms behind Maura's neck and head to the side where the honey blonde immediately started to mark her, feeling suddenly predatory and possessive.

Jane hissed as teeth sank into her neck and her body reacted by jerking hips further toward Maura who responded by running her hands across her hips, down her thighs and raked her nails up toward the apex as her agile tongue soothed the mark she had just made. Jane threw her head back pushing her breasts into Maura as fingers dipped lower and parted her lips gently, water and fingers began to explore and swirl her most intimate parts and she gripped onto the side of the tub for support as Maura began to trail a hot tongue across her breasts.

* * *

_**Thank you to those kind enough to review and keep up with the story, once again my apologies for the delays but I am back, I promise!**_

_**Reviews and feedback are always lovely and anything else find me on social media details in profile. **_

_**J. D. Roxburgh**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Jane hissed as teeth sank into her neck and her body reacted by jerking hips further toward Maura who responded by running her hands across her hips, down her thighs and raked her nails up toward the apex as her agile tongue soothed the mark she had just made.__Jane threw her head back pushing her breasts into Maura as fingers dipped lower and parted her lips gently, water and fingers began to explore and swirl her most intimate parts and she gripped onto the side of the tub for support as Maura began to trail a hot tongue across her breasts._

* * *

The brunette tasted of vanilla with a hint of salt, she didn't wear any perfume but had a scent all of her own, it was deep, sensual and real. Maura's senses were in overload as she sucked and nipped at olive skin her ears were treated to an aural symphony of groans, grunts and whispers that made her own spine tingle, a feeling that raced straight down to between her legs. As she reached hardened nipples she hesitated earning herself another frustrated groan that was swallowed by a growl as she blew across the already hardened peak.

Jane was running out of patience, despite being submerged in water she could feel her lower half positively dripping from the anticipation and she threaded her fingers through the honey blonde hair at her chest and pulled her impossibly closer, the action made the shorter woman chuckle against her nipple and the contrast of air made her gasp before Maura stole that by biting down and Jane scratched her nails against the scalp.

The slight pain Jane caused her mixed with the sheer arousal she felt was a potent mix and her hips jerked up involuntarily into the brunette's. the meeting of their bodies in such a way broke both of their attentions and they pulled away from one another eyes inky with pure desire before they crashed their lips together in a frenzied and fiery kiss. Maura allowed her nails to drag up tones thighs once more to return the pleasure pain mix she had just experienced. Jane moaned into her mouth and the honey blonde used the movement to gain dominance over the kiss, sliding her agile tongue into the brunette's mouth and exploring all she could.

Jane sighed and melted into the deep kiss which had lost some of its fire but took on something more pleasurable, she felt like Maura was trying to commit her to memory, like she was a language to be studied or something, she felt special. Maura clutched at the top of her thighs as a silent but almost desperate plea and the brunette responded by tightening her hold in the perfect hair, both as an answer and to try and anchor herself for what was coming.

Maura entered Jane swiftly and easily and both women gasped and broke the kiss with deep moans erupting from both of their throats. She watched jane's eyes flutter as she tried to calm her body to get used to the intrusion and Maura thought to herself it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She took the opportunity to wrap her lips around a hardened nipple and began to suck. She felt the brunette relaxing around her finger and she slowly began to withdraw it, she didn't want to rush Jane and she didn't want this moment to be over sooner than it had to be.

Jane was pretty certain this was torture. She had the most beautiful woman she had ever seen latched onto her nipple sucking and swiping her tongue across it which was making her flood between her legs and yet she was still holding herself back. Jane tugged at the hair harder as she was certain words were impossible right now but Maura simply pulled her finger out back to her entrance and circled. Jane growled impatiently.

Maura could take a hint, she heard the deep growl that had grown from pleasured to irritable and she entered the taller woman again, this time not as slowly and was rewarded with a heady moan. Jane pulled the back of her hair and she was separated from the nipple with a wet plop and their eyes met, jane looked wild and had this fierce look in her eyes daring Maura to do what she desired. The honey blonde gave her a soft smirk before she did just that and thrust back into the brunette with an additional finger and jane threw her head back, mouth open like a wolf howling to the moon.

Jane was a mess she was completely out of control; words and noises were spilling from her throat and she clutched one hand in Maura's hair and one scrabbled at her wet back trying to hold her there begging her not to stop. The honey blonde had a powerful thrust and the angle Jane was sat at was giving her a direct path to her favourite spot and jane couldn't hold herself back, she was already racing to an orgasm and though she tried to gain some semblance of control instead she simply found herself grinding down on the honey blonde's fingers like there was no tomorrow.

The sounds that echoed around the secluded area were a glorious mix the Maura's ears; birds singing, water splashing as jane bounced on her fingers causing ripples that lapped up the sides and sometimes over, Jane's strangled cries mixed with pants, groans and growls as she ground her hips down, her own panting as she thrust into the brunette as hard and as fast she physically could knowing it was what Jane needed, all she really wanted was to slow things, to taste her but this…this was hot. It was a feast for the eyes too seeing Jane with her head thrown back in reckless abandon, breasts bouncing and droplets of water splashing around her Maura could feel her own familiar heat and tingling letting her know that she was enjoying this as much as Jane…well perhaps almost as much as Jane.

She was vaguely aware of how loud she was being and so she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to quieten the cacophony of noise she was making but as soon as she did so Maura began to curl her fingers at the end of every thrust and jane near bit through her lip. She couldn't hold on much longer she was coming undone, her own thrusts no longer matched Maura's and were unruly and out of sync and desperate. She felt Maura's other hand clamp down on her hip in an attempt to control her thrusting but jane could feel it racing toward her.

Maura suddenly felt her shoulders being shoved and her back hit the wall as black eyes bore into her own, she opened her mouth to protest but this wasn't the time, jane looked feral and dangerous and Maura knew she was about to witness something special. Janes hands left her body and reached for her own, rolling her dark nipples between her fingers and palming her breasts as they bounced with her uncontrollable grinding. Maura felt herself flooding with desire as she watched, the brunette made sure her eyes never left hers despite them threatening to close the closer she got to her orgasm.

Jane made sure that Maura was watching her show and was satisfied the shorter woman wouldn't interfere or look away. She reached out with one hand, leaving the other to tug at a rock-solid nipple and grasped Maura's other hand, they shared an intense look before jane placed the hand on the throbbing bundle of nerves that was screaming out for attention. As soon as it got the attention it so needed jane fell apart. Her mouth opened in an unspoken scream but she forced herself to keep that eye contact as she ground down messily forcing those fingers to hit the deepest parts of her before she felt her walls clamp them down and she came hard.

Maura was captivated. She knew how intense this was and she knew instinctively that jane had never let anyone see her come quite like that. She watched as the toned body shuddered and shook as jane rode out of the last of her hard orgasm and Maura simply watched until jane finally closed her eyes and her body collapsed on top of her. She hadn't anticipated that and the feeling of hard nipples rubbing against her own was enough for Maura's building orgasm to flood her and she came with a hiss.

She didn't know how long they sat slumped together like that, all she knew was that as her body slowly released the fingers inside her Maura simply gathered her in her arms and held her; an intimacy jane hadn't allowed herself for longer than she could remember. She sighed into the shorter woman and felt a smile spread across lips that were against her ear. She absentmindedly traced a pattern on the honey blonde's thigh.

A loud noise from inside made both women sit bolt upright, both sharing a look of panic until they heard familiar music playing on repeat.

Maura cleared her throat softly "It seems our film has finished…"

Jane blushed a little, had they been out there that long? She nodded and stood, earning herself groans from her now aching muscles. She held a hand out to the honey blonde and gave her one of her goofy lopsided adorable grins.

Maura took the hand and rose with the brunette before biting her lip and looking at her from underneath her lashes. "What now?" she asked somewhat coyly.

Jane scratched the back of her neck and flushed a darker red "Um…"

Maura hesitated and then hutted out her chin defiantly "It's just…I've always wanted to try out the kitchen counter…"

Jane's mouth fell open at the seductive wink the honey blonde gave her before she climbed out of the tub and sashayed her way back into the house. Jane could do nothing but be hypnotised by that perfect ass and only managed to blink when the sight had vanished inside. After a second's pause she leaped out of the tub and practically raced inside. This was shaping up to be one hell of a day.

* * *

_**Little shorter than I wanted this update to be especially as you've waited a few extra days for it, I'm sorry btw Christmas is fast approaching and I'm so unprepared so updates may remain a little slower, but you will still get them. I hope you don't mind where this chapter ended, it will start to get back to the nitty gritty, I know you have questions about what's going to happen etc - we are getting back to that I just wanted the ladies to have their fun (both of them lol) and get back into the swing of writing and writing for these two.**_

_**Find me on social media and my own site links in bio. J. D. Roxburgh**_


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on Mrs Rizzoli! Get in the car!"

The voice had a touch of joviality to it but it still set her teeth on edge. She shook her head as forcefully as she could hoping it betrayed the trembling her entire body was doing. As she moved her head she was painfully aware that the grip on her arm tightened.

"Angelaaa…"

The sing song lilt made the trembling much worse…she didn't know this man. She didn't trust him. Something about his smile was too wide and his over familiarity with both her and Jane didn't sit right with her.

* * *

_***EARLIER***_

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door and Angela jumped out of her skin spilling the glass of red wine she had all over herself and her cream couch. "Oh!"

"Mrs Rizzoli?" a strange male voice sounded from behind the door.

"Um yes, hold on please!" Angela scrambled around hiding the photograph behind a cushion and felt her whole body trembling. _What have you done Angela? _Once she was confident everything looked normal she stood in front of her mirror, took some deep breaths and tried her hardest to steady her shaking pale body.

"Are you all right in there?" the deep voice spoke of concern and yet there was nothing warm in the tone to back it up.

The longer she waited the more anxious she became. _Don't answer the door. Call Janie. Call Frankie. Call the police. _She crossed each one of her mental list one by one; Janie would find the photo and find out what she'd done, Frankie could get hurt, and the police would start asking questions and she didn't know what Janie was involved in.

"Mrs Rizzoli? Are you hurt? I'm coming in Mrs Rizzoli."

Angela watched in horror as the door handle started to shake and her life flashed before her eyes. _This is it. I'm going to die, and I've killed my baby girl._ Angela watched in slow motion as the door handle finally gave way and turned and the door swung open to reveal a tall man who stepped into the room just as she began to see spots in front of her eyes.

"Mrs Rizzoli? Where is your daughter? Where is Janie?"

Angela watched as he approached her and she opened her mouth to scream for help but no words came out and she was frozen in fear as he got closer and closer. The wine glass slipped out of her hand silently and splintered as it hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" hands swooped in to steady her, her insides were screaming and she wanted to join them but as his hands touched her, her whole world went black.

When Angela came to she was laid out on her couch and she blinked for a moment wondering if it had all been a bad dream. The hammering in her heart had just started to ease when the sound of a man clearing his throat startled her back into reality and her heart sank as she met stern eyes. Her heart began to speed up and she looked at him in dismay as he turned what he held in his hand round to face her and frowned.

"Do you know who this is Mrs Rizzoli?"

The eyes staring out from the photograph gnawed at her insides as they seemed to glare at her with the guilt she felt saturating ever cell. _What have I done?_ She set her chin upwards throwing some of the trademark Rizzoli confidence his way and shook her head defiantly praying he swallowed her silent lie.

There was a chuckle…it wasn't quite sinister, it was almost amused but tinged with sadness. "I don't think you're telling me the truth Angela." Her eyes immediately narrowed and he flashed her a wide smile that was almost challenging. "You don't mind if I call you Angela, do you?"

_Yes!_ Her mind screamed but her mouth let nothing out, unlike her daughter she actually possessed a filter. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those questioning eyes in the photograph for fear he could read her mind.

He didn't call her up on it although she was sure he was just doing it to antagonise her, as if she needed any more antagonising. "This, Angela. This beautiful woman, her name is Maura. Maura Isles."

Angela did her utmost not the flinch at the name and focused all her attention on keeping her breathing steady and her eyes focused on a central point in the photograph despite the fact that her eyes had blurred over and she couldn't really see anything. Her heart hammered in her ears and she struggled to listen to his words.

"And Maura…she…" He sighed heavily and put the photograph to one side, forcing her to snap out of her daze and look at him. "Well I'm afraid that she might be the reason Janie dies."

Angela's eyes grew wide with panic and she half sat up with a start, mouth open but no words were enough and she just gaped at him helplessly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now. Where is she? Where is Janie?"

Angela's mind whirled and she felt sick to her stomach like she was about to pass out, she began sucking in breaths and he raced over and dropped to his knees, placing hands on her knees.

"Breathe Angela! In…two…three…Out…two…three."

She could feel bile rising up the back of her throat as she could feel the warmth of his hands seeping through the material covering her knees. She shot up to her feet unsteadily and threw a hasty glance over to the phone.

He shook his head and huffed impatiently. "There's no help coming Angela. Now focus!" the sudden sharp tone of his voice and rough hands on her shoulders snapped her out of her panic, she met his eyes with clarity and determination. "What are you prepared to do to save your daughter? What lengths will you go to to save Janie?"

"Anything." The word came out no louder than a whisper and he shook her again.

"What are you going to do Angela?!"

He yelled in her face and it took all her strength not to screw her eyes shut tight and pretend it was all a nightmare. Instead she jutted out her chin once more and levelled her eyes at him, tear streaks drying against her skin tightening it echoing the tightening of her resolve. "Anything."

He threw that wide smile at her again and clapped his hands together "There's that Rizzoli fire. Now I know where Janie gets it from." He made a move for the door and gestured his arm. "After you…"

She threw a glance at the phone, then into the kitchen where her knife block stood, handles gleaming out at her.

"Please." There was no sincerity in the plea and he nodded out the door again.

She left her house with a determined walk which took all her effort as her legs felt like jelly and she was still sure she was going to be sick. There was a strange car pulled up outside her house and he opened the passenger door for her. She looked up and down the street praying for someone, anyone to see her.

"Come on Mrs Rizzoli! Get in the car!"

The voice had a touch of joviality to it but it still set her teeth on edge. She shook her head as forcefully as she could hoping it betrayed the trembling her entire body was doing. As she moved her head she was painfully aware that the grip on her arm tightened.

"Angelaaa…"

The sing song lilt made the trembling much worse…she didn't know this man. She didn't trust him. Something about his smile was too wide and his over familiarity with both her and Jane didn't sit right with her.

There was so much wrong with all of this. But she thought back to Jane and she realised there was no choice. She climbed into the car stiffly, flinching when the man climbed in behind the wheel and once more when the engine roared into life. She grasped the car door handle as if her life depended on it and they took off.

* * *

**_Not entirely happy with this chapter especially trying to include the previous action with Angela and trying to integrate it rather than make it seem like it happened at another time...I played a lot with this chapter and this is the best I got but yeah...sorry if it's not my best work..._**

**_feedback always welcomed especially as I'm still finding my way back into this, so far you've all been great and it's awesome seeing where you think its going or are scared of things :)_**

**_find me on all social media or my website. J. D. Roxburgh_**


	27. Chapter 27

Jane took a deep breath and couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across her face even if she had wanted to. As she inhaled the heady perfume of a certain woman invaded her nostrils and it made her giddy. She smelled like flowers, sweat, expensive perfume and sex all rolled into one intoxicating mix that did strange and wonderful things to the brunette. She cracked open an eyelid and chuckled softly at the darkness that greeted her, she had no clue what time it was, someone could have told them it had been days and she would have believed them.

Her pillow rumbled and shook and she gently pushed at it in an attempt to fluff it but her hand stilled as her skin met skin that was cool to the touch after its sheen of moisture and heat had dried off. The memory of the slick skin and sweat beads rolling down it caused a hungry tremor to roll down her body and she danced her fingers across the expanse of skin, still refusing to open her eyes. She grinned as she extracted a deep growl from the woman beneath her.

She could feel the smile against her skin and she shook her head. "You're insatiable."

Maura simply grinned wider at the clearly impressed tone of voice rather than a complaint. She stretched her body out and realised the full extent of her position as her knee grazed ungraciously up inside Jane's thigh and was rewarded with a shudder.

"Maur…" Jane scratched her nails lightly down the wriggling back in her arms and reached a spot on the honey blonde's ribs she had discovered quite by accident and she softened her touch to a barely there whisper and felt the goose bumps before she was rewarded with the small giggle she was looking for. She laughed deeply but groaned as she received a punch to her thigh.

"Not fair." Maura grumbled and opened her eyes to look up at the mischievous brunette, not happy at being woken in such a manner.

Jane loosened her embrace as the shorter woman grumpily stretched again and woke herself up properly before climbing fully on top of Jane, resting her chin on her crossed arms across the brunette's chest and smiled warmly at the sparkling affection shining in those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Hey." Jane couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight; her hair was mussed, her lips were kiss swollen, her mascara was smudged under her left eye but she had never looked more perfect.

"Hey." Maura echoed and blushed a little under the gaze she was under.

Jane wriggled a little and her muscles groaned at her and she echoed their sentiments out loud.

"Sore?"

Jane nodded and then threw her a goofy grin, "That was quite some workout."

Both women were confronted with memories of hot bodies writhing against one another, moaning and crying out without restraint, clenching around one another and the taste of one another. Maura subconsciously licked her lower lip as she remembered her first taste of Jane and she flushed a deep red before nodding her agreement and then flashed Jane a devious smile. "We didn't warm down…"

Jane arched a single eyebrow and almost chuckled at the immediate effect Maura's words and deep sexual tone had between her thighs but even as she mentally prepared to roll over the shorter woman again Maura groaned and rolled her head wincing. "You ok?"

The pure concern was touching and Maura felt her heart beat that little bit harder at it. She nodded but winced a little at that too. "I think I might have cricked my neck."

Jane gently rolled Maura off her and onto her stomach on the bed before gently straddling her body and carefully lowering herself down on that magnificent behind, stifling a chuckle at a bruise that was forming that she was 99% sure came from her mouth and didn't think telling Maura was such a hot idea.

Maura sighed as Jane handled her with such care she felt like a priceless antique, she lay her head to one side and sighed happily as Jane swept her hair out of the way and awaited her warm gentle touch.

Jane looked around the bedroom, taking it in as best she could in the dark and huffed before reluctantly climbing off the naked beauty and flicking on the light. Both women groaned at the unwelcome intrusion of light.

"Bathroom." Maura floppily pointed at a door and Jane followed her directions.

Once inside the bathroom the brunette resisted the urge to whistle in awe. The bathroom, a 'simple' en suite was probably the size of her apartment and she eyed up the tub and shower ideas flooding her mind before shaking the naked images away and muttering to herself "Focus Rizzoli."

"Tallboy. Top shelf." Came the muffled instructions from the face buried in the bed.

Jane looked around and approached the cupboard, she pulled open the doors and blinked at the sheer number of products. She glanced over them and subconsciously shook her head. _No wonder she smells so good, she must be the cleanest person in the universe._ The brunette spotted several perfume bottles and absent-mindedly picked each one up, smelling them in turn. She stopped at one in a heart shaped bottle and inhaled deeply. _That one._ She mentally made a note of it and how it made her stomach flutter. There was a frustrated groan from the other room and she chuckled and cast her mind back to when she was getting that sound on repeat as hands in her hair tore it from the roots and scratched and angled trying to get her to behave. She subconsciously ran a hand through her unruly curls and winced before grinning, the honey blonde had done some damage. She glanced over her shoulder to the large mirror adorning the wall opposite her and gasped. Oh yes, Maura Isles had definitely done some damage. Her back was streaked with angry red scratches and as she backed closer to the mirror she was sure she could see some smudged blood stains. She raised an eyebrow _Impressive._ She looked up at her reflection and took in her own appearance; she was a mess but there was a calm to her face, a softness that she hadn't seen for a long time. She sighed and something caught her eye, she whirled to the open doorway of the bedroom leading out to a dark corridor and squinted. _It's nothing Rizzoli, you're just tired._ She shook it off and went back to the cupboard.

"Jaaane…"

The brunette grinned at the half annoyed half attempt to sound seductive and tiptoed up to look at the lotions and oils Maura had. She grabbed a couple and scrunched her face up as she read labels that might have been in Japanese for all she understood. She decided on a lavender oil and made her way back into the bedroom. She passed the door and something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She frowned, her gut was telling her something was wrong. She made her way to the bed and put the oil on the nightstand and rubbed a reassuring hand down Maura's exposed back. "Back in a sec."

Maura tried to lift her face out of the softness to question the brunette but her neck cried out in protest so she sighed and gave in. "Hurry up."

Jane grabbed a robe and slipped it on as she approached the doorway, she peered out down the corridor both ways – nothing. She tied the robe in front of her and slipped silently down toward the stairs, back against the wall she peeked over the railing and listened intently – nothing. She continued to do a sweep of the upstairs but found and heard nothing. She made her way back to the top of the stairs about to slip down them when she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"You look ridiculous."

Jane turned to face Maura who was smiling at her clearly amused. She looked down to see that the silky robe barely covered her thighs and she stood up straighter and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Maura shook her head whilst laughing at gasped as pain shot down her spine and she grasped the sore area of her neck. She was vaguely aware of a hot gaze trailing down her body as Jane took in the fact that she was stood in front of her completely naked. The darkness in her eyes was almost instantaneous and Maura felt wonderful and powerful under the other woman's gaze.

Jane closed the gap in between them and replaced Maura's hand on her neck with her own and rubbed gently before dipping her head and placing a gentle kiss on the sore spot. "Come on, let's go work out your kink." She gently guided her back to the bed before assuming her previous position, hiking the robe up to give her a wider straddle and poured some oil onto her hands before rubbing them to heat the substance up. "Tell me if it hurts too much ok?"

Maura's eyes shut the instance Jane's skin touched hers again and the scent of lavender wafted around her head. Suddenly she was so tired again and Jane's soft yet strong hands working at the knot in her neck was magical.

Jane felt Maura's entire body relax and she smiled as she worked on the tense area and loosened the muscles around it.

Maura could feel the deep pull of sleep tugging at her and she gently rubbed the thigh by her side. "-Nuff" she drawled sleepily "…Tired…" the hands gave her one last deep rub and she moved her neck to test and smiled "S'good now…" she felt the body move off her and immediately missed the contact. "Jane…get the li-" the room was plunged into darkness before she could finish her plea and she snuggled happily into the bed.

Jane waited a moment for her eyes to adjust a little to the dark before she began to make her way over to the bed, she stubbed her toe and cursed, pausing to see if her accident had disturbed the honey blonde but the heaving breathing continued unbroken and she smiled softly. She went to move again when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up again and her skin came alive. She froze and her heart leapt into her mouth and ears and she couldn't hear anything but the hammering. She strained her eyes without moving her body at all and tried to make out any shape in the darkness but she could find nothing. It wasn't until the air around her crackled and grew in thickness that she knew there was someone standing behind her. She threw her eyes back over to the bed and forced herself to focus on the breathing there. _She's ok._ She took a deep breath mentally prepared her body to attack when it hit her nostrils and threatened to double her over. Her scars flared up and she squeezed her eyes shut. _No._

"Hello Janie." The whisper hung on the air and the tears escaped her eyes before she even knew they were coming.

_No._

* * *

**_I know some readers are getting agitated about how long this is lasting - it is almost over but I owe it to the people still reading, to the story itself and to the wonderful person that gave me the prompt to give it the ending it deserves, I'm not going to rush it, sorry, if you are done with it then I totally understand I let people down by being away and I know I have lost readers for that and I hate that I did that but I physically couldn't write, now I can and I will finish this._**

**_Any comments/reviews as always are welcomed, be they positive or negative._**

**_It will be ending soon._**

**_Find me on social media and my websites - details in bio. J. D. Roxburgh_**


	28. Chapter 28

Angela looked over at the man driving the car in sheer panic. He drove like a maniac and she was convinced she was going to die today. She closed her eyes and began to pray when a thought struck her. "The priest…" she muttered under breath.

"What?"

He looked over at her with an intensity she wasn't expecting and she held his gaze until an angry horn jolted her out of the gaze and she yelled at him "Keep your eyes on the road!" she sighed with relief as they skirted past a truck.

He chuckled but soon lost his smile as Mrs Rizzoli shot him a thoroughly unimpressed look. He shrugged guiltily and lay off the gas pedal just a touch. "What did you say?"

"The priest…" she repeated "He betrayed me, didn't he? That's how you found me?"

He tossed her a blank look and shrugged before replying "Listen lady I don't know no priest, Hell I ain't been to church since I was a choir boy" he grinned a wide toothy smile and laughed "and that was a long time ago Mrs R!"

"Rizzoli." Her stern cold tone wiped the smile off his face and he sulked behind the wheel as her mind raced. "Then how did you find me?"

He smiled proudly "Janie told me if I needed her there were three places I could find her; her apartment, HQ or her Ma's!"

"Jane!" Angela scolded whilst trying to hide the fact that she was secretly proud of her daughter for considering her home a safe place.

"Jane! Jeez! What is it with you Rizzoli's and hating on nicknames?"

Angela's eyes clouded over with emotion and she gazed out of the window sadly "I used to call her Janie as a child…she hated it, said it was too girly…" they both smiled at that "And then…then…" the tears streamed down her face and she clenched her fists angrily "Then he stole it and ruined it. Just like he ruined everything! He took everything from her!"

The man's hands clenched around the steering wheel and he subconsciously sped up. He could feel her pain in the air and it fuelled his anger.

Something clicked in Angela's mind and she glanced over at the man who suddenly seemed consumed by rage. "You…you said she told you how to find her?" he nodded "Are…are you a friend?"

He beamed widely at her but faltered at her frown. As clear as day realisation dawned and swept over his face and he gasped in horror. "Holy sh-" he rubbed a hand over his face as he paled "You have no idea who I am!" she shot him a look that clearly said "Well duh!" and he slapped his forehead before screeching the car to a halt much to the annoyance of the vehicles behind him who honked incessantly at him. He turned to face her and held out his hand smiling "Ange- Mrs Rizzoli. Let me introduce myself. I am Rondo, informant extraordinaire and assistant to Agent Vanilla."

Angela eyed the odd man suspiciously and frowned at his outstretched hand but her heart softened as he shot her a guilty look before wiping his palm on his trousers before offering it again. She didn't move but there was a quiet moment that passed between them and her gaze must have softened as he nodded and tore the car away with a wheel spin and colourful admonishment to the cars behind. She tried to hide a chuckle at his childish ways but she found him oddly endearing, still she didn't know him. "Vanilla?"

He laughed loudly "Yeah, she doesn't like that one either!" he glanced sideways at the suspicious woman. "I know you don't trust me, I get that and I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't even think I was just scared…there was an accident…"

Angela gasped and clutched at her heart in horror but he held a hand up to try and reassure her.

"A friend of mine recognised her, called me saying the hot chick with the dark curls and swagger was making a ruckus in the hospital – he's a janitor. But when I got there she had gone, said she took off with some posh lady. I'm guessing that was our Maura Isles…Jane's gotten herself right in the middle of a shit storm and we need to get her out."

Angela felt her heart tighten in fear and she looked at him and gave him a firm nod "Where are we going Rondo?"

* * *

Jane's eyes were closed and she kept them that way, head pounding she struggled to remember what had happened. _Hello Janie._ She remembered the voice, the putrid breath, the instant terror that seized her body. She kept her eyes shut and willed her heart to stop hammering as hard and loud as it was and tried to keep her focus. _Place yourself Rizzoli, what can you hear, what can you smell, get what you can whilst he thinks you are still out. _ She mentally began to make a checklist; _Sounds_. _Water…water in pipes? Possible basement.__Breathing…steady breathing, whoever it is isn't in pain or anxious, fairly deep so not excited or energetic.__Touch.__Her hands were tied at her back but not together, she tugged and could feel each hand was tied to something hard._She breathed a sigh of small relief, she could move her hands, this wasn't like last time, she wasn't lying on the floor, she was tied to something…possibly a chair. _Legs are bound to something hard too, most likely tied to a chair.__Smells. Disinfectant._That smell made her heart clench her mind flashed back and she would have sworn she had scalpels in her hands again the pain tore through her felt so real. _Focus! Disinfectant…something else…something lighter, something subtler…what was it? Lavender! _Jane felt like her heart had stopped when she identified that which soon was followed by Maura's unique scent, including the scent of their activities together and the brunette felt bile rising up the back of her throat. _He knows. He knows what I've done. He has both of us now. I've sentenced her to death. This is on me. I've killed Maura._She tried to stop the tears from forming but as they stung her eyes she knew it was futile. She forced herself to look, knowing that what she would see would break her heart.

Maura was tied to a medical gurney, she was covered by a thin medical gown and the straps holding her in place looked so tight Jane could almost feel them cutting into the delicate pale skin and she swallowed down more bile and tears. She had a gag made of some kind of tape across her mouth and noticing that made Jane fully aware that she had none on her mouth, she began to wonder why but instead shook her head and forced herself to focus. She could see no injuries on the honey blonde and that gave her little comfort; she was positioned directly in front of Maura, he was going to give her a show first. The thought terrified and enraged her all at the same time, though she wasn't sure who she was angrier with, herself or him. She glanced around the basement, looking for something, anything to give her hope. There were a couple of small windows, she could see some steps leading to a small hatch and the main stairs that led up to the main building. She could see the pipes for the heating system and water which were fairly regular in size so she confirmed in her mind there were in a house, not in an industrial building. She could see a table just beyond Maura laid out, she couldn't see what was on it but something told her she didn't want to. She tried to glance around the room and keep her eyes away from the sleeping figure of the beautiful woman but she was finding it harder and harder to do. _Focus Rizzoli! This is what made this mess in the first place, you couldn't keep your eyes off her!_ She felt guilt biting at her but instead of shaking it off she drank it in. _I did this.__I got hooked. I couldn't take the shot._ She sat up straighter in her chair and sucked in a deep breath._I don't regret it.__I can't regret it, I can't regret her, I refuse._ She ground her teeth together and focused on the peacefully sleeping face. _Not again. He won't win again. I will get you out of here Maura. I will not let you become his target. I will finish what I have started._

* * *

**_Hope this is received well I have a feeling people are going to be mad...I'm expecting the storm so lay it on me why not! I've almost finished the next couple of chapters which will round off the story so the end is nigh!_**

**_Find me on social media or website - info can be found in my bio. J. D. Roxburgh._**


	29. Chapter 29

Rondo had relayed the information that when he went to find her that someone had already raided Jane's apartment, tearing through all her belongings, files and photographs were everywhere apparently. Angela's worst fears were being confirmed one by one and she felt as if she were living inside a déjà vu. Nothing could have prepared her for that phone call. They didn't know where she was, she was supposed to wait for backup, for her partner Korsak. Typical Jane Clementine Rizzoli went charging in like a bull in a china shop, she had tracked down Hoyt and his latest victim and the daughter she had raised wouldn't let another girl get hurt or worse because she was ordered to wait. Angela felt a ball of guilt sitting awkwardly in her throat, she wished she had. She wished that Jane had waited, the most selfish parts of her wanted to trade that girl's life for her daughters. Jane would have scolded her for those kind of thoughts but why did it have to be Jane? Why did it have to be her little girl? Why did she have to go in alone?

_Because that's what I do Ma, that's who I am._

And it was, of course it was, Jane was a hero. She point blank refused to believe it or acknowledge what she had done because in her eyes she had failed, he had walked away a free man. Angela felt her rage boil over. He walked away without so much as a scar and he left Janie with more than the physical ones he marked her with. She knew what her daughter saw when she looked at those raised marks on her hands; she saw him. It was a constant reminder of him, the power he had over her; her helplessness. It helped ground Jane, make her fight, make her train, get her back to where she was but Angela would have given anything for them to turn her life around completely. She had begged her to walk away knowing it was futile, knowing that Jane had to finish this, one way or another.

_Because that's what I do Ma, that's who I am._

She remembered racing to the hospital, seeing her baby girl in that bed, things connected to her, beeping noises ringing in her ears, she was so pale and so small she didn't look like her Janie at all, even when she was a little girl she never looked so weak and helpless she always had an energy a spirit to her that shone out of her even when she slept. No, this woman couldn't be her daughter she looked beaten, she looked like she had lost, that wasn't Jane. The night terrors upset Angela more than the scars on her hands; at least they would heal but the fact that he kept haunting her in her dreams, where she should always be happy and safe, that was unacceptable. As a mother she felt utterly useless, all she could do was gently hold her, smooth her unruly curls and whisper calming words in her ear and try to chase the monster away. As bad as that was it was nothing to seeing her daughter awake, her usually sparkling eyes were dull like no one was in there any more, she had lost everything, he had taken every single part of her. Angela feared that was the end of Jane as they knew her and whilst she took comfort in that she could take care of her and keep her out of harm's way she knew it would never make Jane happy, never get her back. She was in the room packing Jane's things for her when Cavanaugh had appeared. She scowled thinking back on the memory. His face drawn and wary but determined. Jane took one look at it him and a fire ignited inside her almost immediately.

_He's back isn't he?_

Cavanaugh didn't even need to acknowledge it before Jane began chattering like a monkey hauling her things into bags and suddenly it was back, that spark, only small at first but it was there and her determination came flooding back.

_I will be fit. __I will pass the mental and physical. Throw anything at me. I will do this._

He had left Angela feeling like he had taken the world from beneath her feet and one look exchanged between her and her daughter told her that arguing was futile. She argued anyway and begged and pleaded but she knew Jane as well as Jane knew herself, she would never be able to be happy unless she got him.

_Because that's what I do Ma, that's who I am._

She blinked out of the painful memories and brought a shocked hand up to her face that was streaming tears.

"Hey, you ok?"

She nodded knowing neither of them really believed that.

"We're here."

Angela looked up and followed Rondo's outstretched hand to a huge house in a very expensive neighbourhood, she frowned. "Where is here?"

"The Isles residence" Angela shot him a confused look "Her parents' place…according to my friend at the hospital they got into a cab together and came here."

Angela looked at the man warily, this was it. She could be walking into a trap. She could be walking into nothing. She could find Janie. She could already be dead. The thoughts and feelings were too much to handle, she wished in that moment she could be more like Janie, brave and bold and determined. She closed her eyes and pictured her daughter's beautiful face and strengthened her resolve. _What would Janie do?_ She laughed surprising both Rondo and herself. "Janie would go storming in there all guns blazing."

He laughed heartily "Yeah, that Vanilla she got some real steel balls."

Angela shot him a worried look "We are going to call the police, aren't we?"

His pressed his lips together in a thin line "If we find anything that don't smell right we call. But you don't call them round here unless you know you gots something, they gonna ignore you unless you got the right name or they'll arrest us just for being here."

"Then we had better pray we find something to tell us where she is."

"Amen to that."

* * *

_**I have to be honest I'm pretty drunk rn with various Christmas spirits ;P and Wrote this a few days ago and havent re-read as usual so sorry if its not good, I know it short but I have the next one almost ready to go so hopefully a short gap between this and the next update. Hope those who celebrate it had a wonderful Christmas. Much love to all. **_


	30. Chapter 30

She was in hospital, with Sarah, she could smell that distinctive aroma but as she shifted her body it was all wrong; she couldn't hear the beeps of her machines, she couldn't feel the young girl clinging onto her. _Where is Sarah?_ She began to panic, where had they taken her? Had she-? She couldn't finish that thought it was too traumatising. She tried to move but she couldn't, her head felt like lead and was pounding viciously, her arms and legs were being held by something, she couldn't open her lips, her eyelids felt too heavy to open, it was becoming more and more difficult to suck in the air she needed via her nostrils alone and the harder it got the panicked she was becoming. She could feel her chest tightening and she struggled against whatever was holding her, she wanted to cry out but her lungs were on fire and her throat burned like she had drunk acid.

Maura was starting to wake up. Jane sighed deeply and paused her efforts of trying to loosen her restraints. She wasn't getting anywhere fast she was held fast by plastic ties; he had clearly upgraded from his old favourite duct tape. She winced at the raw skin she had broken by trying to escape. She took a moment to calm her breathing as best she could and she sat up straighter hoping that when Maura woke she could catch her attention straight away.

She managed to force open her eyes and the bright lights of the hospital weren't there. She blinked and frowned as she stared at pipes and wooden beams in confusion. She tried to sit up and got a shock of pain around her wrists, she looked down and saw she was tied to a hospital bed with thick restraints so tight they were cutting into her skin. She went to cry out but when she tried to move her lips she found she couldn't, as she scrunched up her face she winced in pain – her mouth was taped shut. Panic seeped into every cell of her body and she felt like her insides turned to ice. What was happening?

The honey blonde was struggling against her restraints and Jane could already see beads of blood beginning to drip down and it clenched at her heart like someone had reached into her chest and squeezed it. She was sucking in breaths at a rapid rate, shallow and erratic as the fear began to take hold of her. Jane felt sick to her stomach and she did the only thing she could. The thing he wanted her to do. Even as she opened her mouth to call to Maura she could feel his eyes on her, she could feel the hairs stand on the back of her neck and could almost hear him _Good girl Janie, do as you're told._

"Maura, Maur. Its ok. I'm here it's going to be ok."

"Mumpfh!" Maura strained her body to sit up as best she could and her eyes went wide as she saw the brunette sat at her feet. "Mumpfh! Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph!"

"I know, I know Maur, its ok I promise you it's going to be ok." Even as she tried to keep her voice calm and quiet she could feel the torrent of tears streaming down her face and she knew she couldn't stop them. She could see the whites of Maura's eyes and every sound she made broke her heart a little more. "Try and stay still Maur please sweetheart please just don't struggle." Her eyes stared at her in confusion and Jane couldn't keep her sobs at bay any longer, this wasn't how it was supposed to end, it was supposed to be him and her, not Maura, not this. She knew he was only doing this to get to her, to try and break her even before he started, she hated that it was working but she couldn't ignore the woman in front of her, she could taste her fear in the air and it was exactly that that he loved the most. She began to wrench at her ties hissing with the pain but refusing to slow down. "I'm going to get us out of this Maura. I will not let him hurt you."

_Him. I will not let him hurt you._ "Muuuhhh?" she questioned and their eyes met. _Oh my God._ She could see it all laid out in those chocolate eyes. _No._ Guilt, shame, fear, terror, love, remorse they all screamed at her and suddenly Maura remembered that name. That name. Jane Rizzoli. She had been away interning in France when the initial incident had happened, when she came back it had all blown over and Charles Hoyt was introduced to her as a charming suave suitor. She knew right from the moment her mother made the introductions at a social gathering that this was no chance meeting; the silent agreement her mother and he had made via their cold eyes told Maura she was never going to have a chance to even consider this union. Of course once their engagement was announced the stories came out of the woodwork, Charles of course tried to keep her from them showering her with expensive gifts, sending her away but it was as blatant as admitting that he had done something wrong. She could never grasp full details though, she had people whisper snippets about a police officer but no cold hard facts she could ever chase. The wedding was fast tracked of course, much to her chagrin rumours of her pregnancy circulated, the thought made her physically sick it was bad enough she had a obligation to lie with him after marriage but before was simply out of the question; luckily being a lady of wealth and stature he couldn't really argue…he soon made up for it as soon as rings were exchanged. She lay her weary head back on the hospital bed and shut her eyes to the stinging tears and hoped it might banish the memories, it did nothing of the sort. _Jane Rizzoli_. She had started frequenting a church she used to pass with her au pair when they went to visit the older girl's grandmother, she remembered passing it and feeling overwhelmed by its shabby exterior but overriding sense of peace. She found it quite by accident after a particularly violent confrontation with Charles. She remembered feeling the priest hovering near her and she was so overcome with emotion she broke down in his arms. She made it back there every time Charles left town for whatever reason he had given her; she didn't care anymore, the more he was away the happier she was. Confessions became easier and letting go of the burdens she carried made it a bearable way to live. Until he had handed her that newspaper. His face stared out in black and white, the skin pulled back on his face so tight he looked skeletal. It made her shudder and she wished she didn't know that look, but she did. She could see that darkness lurking behind his cold indifferent eyes even in the grainy image. A police officer. A female police officer. Jane Rizzoli. She had accused him of horrific crimes she couldn't bear to read. Of course he denied it and there wasn't enough physical evidence to tie him to that…or the murder. She felt sick to her stomach when she had read that. Who was the monster she had married? Who was the monster her mother had tethered her to for all her life? The priest had claimed he only wanted what was best for her but she could see he was hiding something back. That was the last they ever spoke of it and she did everything she could to push it to the back of her mind, what good would it do to live an even worse nightmare day after day? She could hear Jane sobbing her heart out and it tore at her own chest. She thought back to their time together, her gentle touches, those scars she found so intriguing, bile rushed up her throat and she had to sit and force herself to swallow it back down for fear she might choke. Chocolate eyes met her own and she saw the conflicting emotions had given way to pure guilt and it enraged her. "Mrm! Mrmph mmrpph mmrrrmph!" _Don't you dare! Don't you dare feel like this is your fault. This is him._ She began tearing at her restraints frantically.

_She hates me._ Jane felt like giving up. What was the point if Maura knew everything now? The rage in her hazel eyes was as clear as crystal and Jane knew she had lost. She almost wished Hoyt was down here to witness it – she had already lost. It wasn't until Maura started tearing at her restraints that she paused and frowned at the shorter woman. "Maura stop. Maura! Stop!" the last shout stilled the honey blonde's movements and she stared at her sucking in deep unsteady breaths as tears soaked her face. "I lied to you. I knew who you were and I did this anyway. I should have stayed away. I did this to you. To us. I know you hate me but that hate will save you Maura, show him that hate and he will let you go, you didn't know, it was all me."

Maura wanted to scream and hit the idiotic brunette and she huffed angrily at her and at not being able to say what she needed to.

"I shouldn't have done it. I was weak. I came here to gain information on him, to catch him once and for all…he shouldn't even be alive Maur…I had him in my sights. I had him in my fucking crosshairs and then you were there! Right there!" she shook her head wearily "I couldn't fucking do it. I was weak. I couldn't do it with you in the way." She laughed bitterly "Even then I think a part of me knew I loved you."

"Mmmph?" Maura stopped struggling and looked into earnest eyes.

"Pathetic, isn't it? Falling in love with someone from afar…but that wasn't love…not really…I didn't know what love was until I met you." She smiled fondly, lost in a memory. "I fell in love with the half-naked woman who thrust lemonade on me…the Google mouth who was terrified of some insect…my saviour who rescued me from the hospital…the woman who made me feel more alive than I've ever felt before…" realisation suddenly dawned on her and it took all her self-control not to empty the contents of her stomach all over the floor. "Oh my god…Maura oh no! I'm so sorry!"

Pure terror slapped Jane across the face and it made Maura's skin grow ice cold "Mmmph?"

"This is what he wanted. He planned this. Maura, he let this happen…he wanted this to happen" she shook her head and swore inwardly at herself for walking into such a trap "This is his MO Maura…he targets couples…he makes…he makes…he makes one watch…"

Her words trailed off and Maura felt faint. A slow clapping sound made her jump out of her skin and she watched Jane close her eyes in pain and hang her head helplessly. She struggled to look round but confirmation came not from sight, but from hearing.

"Clever girl Janie, isn't she clever darling?" he let out a humourless, sinister chuckle "You two are going to be my masterpiece."

* * *

_**I wanted to finish before the New Year but it's been such a struggle writing this when surrounded by little people and their excited faces for Christmas! I will get you an update as soon as I can, just need a little motivation to get us through this, not far now.**_

_**As always comments good or bad always appreciated via reviews/pm or social media find details in my bio or search J. D. Roxburgh.**_

_**Oh, and Happy Holidays/New Year to you all :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_He let out a humourless, sinister chuckle "You two are going to be my masterpiece."_**

Jane watched in slow motion as he entered from the shadows. Dread filled every cell in her body and she began frantically tearing her arms trying to get them out of her restraints, she could feel blood dripping down her fingers and onto the floor but she didn't care, if anything it might make it easier to get out. She hated herself. She hated herself for walking into his plan. She hated herself for letting her emotions get in the way of putting a bullet in his skull. She hated herself for getting Maura mixed up in all of this. She hated herself for letting Korsak die for nothing. But most of all, she hated herself for not regretting a single second spent with Maura.

He walked toward Maura and stroked her hair, she tried to move out of his grasp but he gripped the back of her neck in a vice like grip holding her still. He didn't look at her once, he was solely focused on Jane even as he leaned in close and took a deep sniff of her and let out an airy laugh.

"Lavender…" He leaned in slowly making sure not to break eye contact with the brunette and he licked his wife's face grinning like a Cheshire cat at the brunette's physical reaction as she tried to break out of her restraints. "Fear…why Janie, you know they're my favourites." He fluttered his eyes at her and grinned from ear to ear.

She was going to kill him. If it was the last thing she ever did. She was going to fucking kill him. The sheer terror in Maura's eyes was breaking her heart and she couldn't have that, she couldn't feel that, not now. She needed focus and those steely heartless eyes is where she needed to focus. She would beat him again. This time she would beat him for good. She jutted her chin out as she felt the tears drying against her skin and she held his gaze despite her heart beating so hard and fast it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"There she is. There's my girl!" he smiled proudly at her and tightened the grip around the nape of his wife's neck. "See Janie here, Janie was going to be my best work but Janie ruined it all. But that's ok, I forgive her. See she's brought me something even more special now."

Maura kept her focus on Jane, even though the brunette wasn't looking at her she could feel her, could almost hear her comforting her, telling her it was going to be ok. She had to believe she was getting out of this, she had to be strong like Jane but her resolve wasn't a strong as the former police officer's and as he sat on the bed beside her she couldn't stop her body's automatic shudder away from him. The slap came from nowhere and the noise echoed around the room as the redness and sting lingered on her cheek. It extracted unwanted weak tears from her and she felt her chin wobble.

Jane ground her teeth together so hard it began to give her a headache but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of calling out. She knew his head games, she knew inside his head even better than he knew himself and she was determined to use it against him.

He gasped in fake shock and then let out of his putrid chuckles, she could feel his breath on her face and she tried to stop her chin from wobbling but as he used his other hand to stroke her other smooth pale cheek she winced and felt his body shake with laughter. Strong hard fingers pressed into her cheek and pulled her toward him. She tried to keep her eyes on Jane but he pulled her head at such an angle that he filled her vision and so she closed her eyes not wanting to see his cruel nature laid out in all its ugly glory. She felt his hand slide down her cheek and before her brain could catch up to what was happening the tape was torn off her lips at a blistering speed and she cried out in pain.

Jane winced at the sound of tape ripping away from soft skin and her heart tightened at the cry of pain the honey blonde let out, she wanted to look away but he was still holding that contact out of the corner of her eye and she knew if she broke that he would do worse. She watched as her stomach tightened and twisted as he gripped her cheeks together painfully, catching her mouth open from the cry and making sure it stayed that way.

Dry horrid lips pressed against her own forcefully and a tongue like sandpaper invaded her making her gag. She shook her head and tried to cry out in protest but his grip on her neck was strong and he forced her further into the kiss. _Jane. Jane. Jane._ She tried to drown out the feelings both physical and mental he was forcing on her and chanted the brunette's name in her mind like a mantra.

The glee in his eyes was shining and she felt her rage and bile bubble up her throat. She tried to keep her front still as she continued to struggle with the ties. She could hear the desperate unsteady breathing of the honey blonde woman being used to taunt her and she wanted nothing more than to beg him to stop and to do his worst to her instead. But that was his game, that was what pleased him more than anything and what would happen if she sacrificed herself for Maura? He would make her suffer even more after she was gone. No. This was his game but she knew how to play it. Using Maura against her meant she would be spared for longer, that had to be her focus as she tried to plan her escape; keep him busy. Keep her alive. As she slowed her movements so as not to arouse his suspicions further she began to use her peripheral vision to try and formulate a plan for when she became free of her restraints, searching for a weapon whilst keeping her eyes on him.

Her muscles were screaming as she tried to pull against them even as her body was twisted unnaturally bent to his will. She dared to open her eyes and saw that his focus even now was on Jane and her stomach sank even lower than she thought possible; he was obsessed with Jane to the point of madness. She didn't dare imagine what he would do to her once he was finished punishing her and then a thought struck her. _If he is busy with me, it gives her more time._ The thought made nausea threaten to boil over as her stomach rolled at the thought of his hands on her but she had to believe that Jane would get her out of this. She firmly shut her eyes again and willed the bile back down inside her and instead let a moan travel up her throat and into his putrid mouth.

There was a noise. Quiet but it seemed to travel around the hostile air and echo around the three of them. Something glanced over his eyes…confusion…lust…uncertainty…? Jane didn't know what it was but she knew it was almost certainly echoed in her own eyes. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

**_Last day off before I start work again tomorrow so I'm hoping to finish this off before the end of the day. I was going to hold this back until it was all written but I need to get it up as I keep messing with it and then I can focus on the ending._**

**_Happy New Year all. As always comments good or bad make me a better writer and so always welcome vis reviews/pms/social media. J. D. Roxburgh_**


	32. Chapter 32

Rondo was doing his best James Bond impression by hugging walls and sneaking around. Angela watched him from the car where she had been instructed to wait by Rondo and rolled her eyes in true Rizzoli fashion; he looked utterly ridiculous if she hadn't been so consumed by worry she would have laughed. She took out the mobile phone she had snatched from down the side of the sofa when she was lying on it. She was constantly being scolded with chagrin about how she always left it in her house and never left it in her handbag by her children. A smile ghosted her lips at the memory of the three of them ganging up on her and performing what Janie called an intervention about her never carrying her phone. Janie was glaring furiously at her, Tommy was staring at his feet looking like he wished the ground would swallow him up and Frankie, her sweet boy was looking at her with those puppy eyes she never had been able to refuse. At the memory of her little boy she scrolled down to her son's name and sighed. Rondo wouldn't forgive her but she'd never forgive herself if she didn't try everything to help Janie. As she went to press the call button she jumped at a loud noise coming from the device. Unknown number. Normally she wouldn't answer these but something tugged at her gut. Today was anything but ordinary. She pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear, hand shaking, glancing nervously out of the windows of the car. She didn't get chance to say a word when a voice spoke out gruffly.

"Mrs Rizzoli? My apologies for this call. You do not know me, however I have reason to believe we may have a mutual acquaintance…"

* * *

Rondo glanced back to the vehicle where he had left Mrs Vanilla and sighed with relief; she was still in there. All credit to her the lady had some stones but she didn't need to see what he was afraid they might find, truth was the only reason he brought her along was so that she didn't go messing things up and calling the cops…that and if he did get caught breaking into one of the most prominent family's in Boston's home she might get him off…or at least cough up the bail money. He glanced around the quiet neighbourhood, it was still. He nodded before leaping over the garden wall and landing in a heap on the lawn. He hissed out a curse and looked around warily only to find the dark garden empty. He crept along the wall keeping to the shadows keeping his ears peeled but heard nothing. He skirted the windows he could reach from this part of the house and peered in; all dark, no movement. He eventually reached the French doors and peered in; still nothing. He took a deep breath, _Come on Rondo. Gotta get in there and find out where Vanilla is._ He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around his hand like a boxing glove and punched the glass pane as hard as he could. He stood back and winced as the entire pane crumbled around his feet and made an almighty racket. "Good going Rondo…real smart…"

* * *

His grip on the back of her neck faltered and she allowed herself a small inward victory celebration until he pulled back and bared his teeth in a snarl at her. Fury filled her body and she could feel the pure hatred shining from her eyes boring into his as she leaned back using his loosened grip as leverage. She gathered what she could from her dry yet disgustingly coated mouth and willed the bile to stay down as she did so before looking him dead in his cold horrible eyes and shooting the moisture right into them. "Go to Hell." He opened his mouth with a smirk but before she allowed him to gain the upper hand she drew back even further and launched her head right back at him colliding with his twisted face so hard she tasted blood, not knowing if it was his or hers she simply spat it at him and grinned.

Jane sat up in her chair yanking at her restraints and felt the pain shoot up her spine but she was transfixed by the scene in front of her eyes. There was a sickening crunching noise that eradicated the previous confusing noise from her memory and she could just see blood. Panic began to rise until she saw precious lips spread across teeth baring blood mixed with pearly white. Maura was smiling. The honey blonde had just surprised her, yet again, Jane found herself wondering if she would ever get a handle on this beautiful enigma of a woman but even as she felt her pride swelling for her terror also rose and set her teeth on edge. He would surely repay that, in a truly hideous, cruel Hoyt-like way.

He glared at his wife who was grinning at him like some maniacal cannibal, blood dripping down her chin. He reached up to the torrent of blood that was flowing freely from his nose. The bitch had broken it. He let go of the smaller woman and turned his focus to the beautiful brunette who was enraptured and watching on in both glee and horror. He climbed off the bed and heard his wife protest. He turned back to the honey blonde and grinned sardonically as he retrieved the roll of duct tape along with a scalpel holding them up and feeling the delicious ripple of pleasure course through him as her hazel eyes widened with panic. He approached her carefully and reached for her. She tried to dodge his hand as best she could restrained as well as she was and he chuckled gleefully as they played a kind of pavement tango as he matched her head bobbing left and right showing her he still was in control and everything she did was futile. It wasn't until she broke their gaze and looked over at the tied-up brunette that he felt his anger snap and he used her distraction to roughly shove her back down on the bed where he joined her with a knee to her chest to ensure she didn't move. A shout that was swallowed came from the other side of the room and he threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sorry Janie, you'll be able to watch in just a minute once I have taught my wife a most valuable lesson." He leaned down over his wife and traced her beautiful features with a shiny scalpel. He could feel the pleasure settling in the pit of his stomach and the flash of panic in those hazel eyes did nothing but add to it. He reached her jawline and scratched the blade a little rougher across her smooth skin and marvelled, as he always did, at the bubbles of red liquid that followed his movements like an artist with a stroke of a paintbrush. As she hissed she broke his concentration and when she cried out for Jane at long last he grinned triumphantly before grasping the end of the tape firmly and pulling. He secured the tape over her soft blood stained lips once again almost tenderly and placed a kiss on top of it before sharply slicing down the tape to cut the piece off and smirked as it caught her cheek in the process. Her cry of pain was finally echoed from behind him as the brunette was denied the knowledge of what he was up to. _Excellent._ He climbed off the bed and finally turned to focus once more on those fascinating chocolate eyes. "It's time Janie."

* * *

_**I take no pleasure in writing as Hoyt and doing this to them, just know that please. Stay with me and I will make it right. Still on target to finish this tonight!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Hoyt began to stalk toward her, scalpel in hand and she had flashbacks to watching him crawl over her, pinned to the floor by identical scalpels, the pain so much she could barely feel it and could hear the heartbeat thumping in her ears and feel the coldness beginning to take over he body, covering her like a shroud. And he smiled. He always smiled. His eyes held an indescribable look somewhere between murder and lust it was a look that had haunted her nightmares and it was a look that she could see now. This was the ultimate nightmare. She was back with him only this time she cared less about herself and more about the woman strapped to a table. She broke his glance and looked over. She could see Maura's chest rising and falling – she was alive. She couldn't see much else but she knew that if she was still alive that he wasn't done with either of them yet, it was just her turn. It chilled her to her very core but it also gave her some small hope – there was still time. She watched him approach her like an animal approaching its prey and she jutted her chin out at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction he craved. He chuckled and she did everything she could not to let anything flicker across her face and kept her emotions bubbling under the surface as she slowed her ministrations on the restraints. He made the scalpel dance and as it glanced light beams off it she couldn't help but feel herself getting sucked in by it, terror began to seize her heart and she ground her teeth together painfully.

"Janie, Janie, Janie."

The sing song lilt in his voice made her sick to her stomach and she moved her head to look at Maura and kept her focus there knowing full well that if she allowed him access to her eyes he would see her true fear which he would drink up gleefully.

He paused in his approach and snarled "Or do you prefer Jane?"

There was something dangerous in his voice, more so than usual and it took everything she had not to look at him but luckily for her movement on the other side of the room captured her attention and moved him to the back of her mind granting her relief from his taunting.

"Oh Jane. More Jane." He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Oh god Jane…" he let out a hot laugh as he trailed a hand down her arm and delighted in her shudder.

_No, no, no. Don't let him in your head. So he heard you. Concentrate._ Maura was struggling to try and get herself up but as she craned her head up to meet chocolate eyes Jane managed a small shake of her head as Hoyt lingered by her ear and instead moved her eyes from hazel to her hands that were held by leather cuffs, back and forth until understanding dawned on the honey blonde, she gave Jane a look of earnest and sadness but confirmed with a nod before lying her head back down and beginning to try and work on her wrist restraints. _Keep him here Rizzoli. Don't look Maura, don't hear._ She silently begged. He leaned further into her as he reached down toward her blood soaked wrists, the movement of him pressing up against her tipped the chair off its front legs ever so slightly and she used the momentum to free her ankle furthest away from him by sliding the tie down off the foot and focused on keeping her breathing steady even as she just wanted to scream with happiness. He reached the welts on her wrists and squeezed extracting a small cry from her before she could swallow it down. She noticed the movements halt from Maura and she scolded herself for the moment of weakness. He moved to kneel in front of her and gently tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

He tsked "Now, now Janie, any one would think you were trying to escape. We can't have you running away again now can we?" with that he stroked her face with a scalpel before reaching behind her and snapping one of the ties with the tool. He quickly grasped her wrist by her wounds to weaken her and maintain control of her now free limb and brought it into the space between them roughly. She hissed at the jolt as her muscles protested but any pain was replaced like lightning by nausea as he caressed her scar in the middle of her palm. It echoed back to the honey blonde doing the same thing yet they both extracted polar opposite feelings from inside her. He replaced his touch with the cold metal touch of the instrument that inflicted the wound and she felt a violent shudder travel down her body. He gazed at her like she were some work of art and it made her blood run cold.

"It's such a shame it's not the same one…I would so have loved that…"

He seemed somewhat lost in some hideous memory and for a moment she considered how she might get the tool and overpower him but with Maura still at risk she needed to bide her time so she sat perfectly still hoping he bought the act of terror rather than her planning. There was a moment of stillness before a muffled sound drifted down into the stifling room and the brunette's eyes widened; she would know that sound anywhere. _Ma!_ Jane did everything she could not to react to it but her heart thumped thunderously and she knew that he could feel it under her wrist. Cold eyes flicked to hers and she shut them knowing they would betray her but it was too late, she knew he had seen it. He jammed the scalpel through the scar tissue pinning her hand to her thigh. She screamed out in agony before he clamped her mouth shut with tape haphazardly. He then raced over to the medical tray and armed himself with another and poised with it pressed against Maura's jugular.

"Another sound and I will end this game early Janie, neither of us want that, do we?"

She shook her head as blood pumped out of her hand as she tried to maintain her composure "N-No."

"Good girl Janie."

* * *

_**There has been no double checking of these chapters I'm writing and posting to get through this coz I don't know about you but I don't enjoy writing this kind of predicament so I can imagine people don't much like reading it (sorry)**_


	34. Chapter 34

She was here. The man on the phone had confirmed it. As soon as the caller hung up in her ear she hastily called Frankie, giving him the address and stressing to her son to be discreet, lord knows what they might find. She raced from the car and followed Rondo's footsteps as best she could; having to drag a trashcan around to the garden wall to enable her to climb over. As she landed on the other side she twisted her ankle and cried out in pain she stood up straight wincing and then a cold chill crawled down her spine – where was Rondo? Why hadn't he heard her cry out in pain? Was he in trouble? "Rondo?! Janie?!" she yelled before something emerged from the shadows and grasped her, hand over her mouth as her muffled cries were drowned out.

Jane strained her ears to catch anything else but she heard no more of her mother's voice, no footsteps, no sirens, nothing. Disappointment clutched at her chest but she equally silently thanked a God her Ma strongly believed in. _Keep her away, keep her safe._ There was a small glimmer of hope that if her Ma knew she was here she may have told someone, they might be coming but as she looked over at Hoyt who was still pressing a scalpel hard into Maura's throat she scratched that hope out of her mind; he would have them well hidden especially in Maura's parent's house. She glanced over and watched Hoyt gathering Maura up into a sitting position and caught her eyes before Maura's gaze lowered to Jane's hand on her lap and her eyes widened with alarm before flicking up to chocolate eyes that silently told her not to panic. Jane wiggled her free ankle and used the freedom to push the chair back once more slightly before gently lowering it back to the floor and staring at Hoyt. She then took a deep breath and looked down at her pinned hand and tried not to wince at it even as she felt her stomach roll as she flexed her fingers and felt bone scrape metal. She looked back at hazel eyes with determination before flicking her eyes down toward her other side where her one hand remained tied to the chair.

Maura watched the subtle movements and tried to focus on what Jane was trying to tell her and not the scalpel and consequent blood that was coming out of the brunette. She shot Jane a look which she hoped conveyed that she understood; _She needs me to distract him so she can work on getting free._ She blinked slowly trying to reassure her lover that she was okay and then she started to breathe heavily and deeply as fast as she could emptying her lungs fully before sucking in as much breath as she could through her nostrils. She felt his eyes on her and she kept going even as she started to see spots. Fingers tightened on her upper arms.

"No, no, no! Maura, you do not get to miss our little game! Stop that!"

He spoke to her in a frenzied whisper and shook her violently but as she saw Jane's chair tip back and her second ankle slide down to free the restraint she kept going even as her vision faded and she collapsed in her evil, vile husband's harsh grasp.

She hated seeing Maura pass out in his arms but she was happy to see the annoyance on his face, he began to shake Maura violently trying to wake her up, resorting to slapping her in his frustration. Satisfied he was occupied she focused her gaze on her fingers trying to ignore the wound and metal sticking out of it. Palm up she flexed her fingers, a little bit at a time trying to will her nausea to stop rolling over her body but finding it to be a losing battle the sickening feeling was just as bad as the excruciating pain it caused her. Little by little she flexed her fingers inwardly and brushed the handle of the scalpel. She willed her fingers to stretch that little bit more to gain a firm grasp on it to be able to hold onto it. She glanced back up to see him rip the tape from the honey blonde's mouth and saw hazel eyes flutter groggily. _Come on Rizzoli not much time left!_ She stretched her fingers as much as she could and despite the strong wave of pain and sickness that washed over her she managed to keep hold of the metal this time. She sucked in a deep breath through her nostrils and grit her teeth as hard as she could as she mentally prepared herself for the next step. With all her strength, she pulled her hand and scalpel upwards and almost passed out from the pain but even as her hand shook violently somehow she managed to keep hold of the instrument and sighed thankfully even as she felt blood draining from her.

Maura came around to a harsh slap across the face and she snapped back to reality blinking furiously to rid herself of unwanted tears to see Jane struggling with her remaining tie. Blood was flowing freely and she could see the normally olive tinted skin turning pale and grey. _She needs medical attention_. Maura was torn, part of her wanted to leave her to it, to trust that she could do this. But the other…as much as she despised him and didn't want him to touch Jane if what the brunette had said was correct, he would want her alive to watch her own demise. _He would save her._ Her decision was taken away from her as he grabbed her roughly by the chin and triumphantly grinned before pressing the scalpel to the already stinging wound he had previously made.

"Oh Janie…are we paying attention?"

She heard his voice but her movements were groggy due to the blood loss and her snap back to her former position wasn't fast enough.

"MMMPH!" Maura yelled behind the tape for all her lungs would let her and yanked with all her might at her restraints, making as much noise as possible hoping he would come back after her but he kept his back to her as he made his way back to his favourite brunette.

Jane growled at him for all she was worth only for the tape to stop most of the sound from escaping but she could see from the glee in his eyes that she had been heard.

"Oh Janie. Thank you…"

The unspoken words hung in the air between them before she stood, bringing the chair with her and tried to strengthen her grip on the scalpel enough to stab him with it but her hand shook violently and her head swam from standing up too quickly and all of a sudden she hit the cold hard floor and watched as he towered over her like he had before.

_"__Rizzoli!"_

"Rizzoli!"

Her memory swam with Korsak's voice and the gun shot that followed. She squeezed her eyes shut as she watched him fall in slow motion.

* * *

_**This is the penultimate chapter - thank you for sticking with me through this, it's been a bumpy ride I know!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**"****Rizzoli!"**

**"****Rizzoli!"**

**Her memory swam with Korsak's voice and the gun shot that followed.****She squeezed her eyes shut as she watched him fall in slow motion.**

Jane Rizzoli's eyes suddenly flew open in confusion, terror and shock. _Gun shot?_

_**Korsak came down the stairs to the basement gun poised, swinging it around the room until he was satisfied they were the only two in there. He raced over to her and holstered his gun. Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly, her warnings muffled by the tape secured across her mouth.**_

_**"It's ok Janie, I got you." **_

_**His smile warmed her heart before an icicle was stabbed straight through it by the terrible sight in front of her eyes. As he gently peeled back the tape she was only able to scream one word. "Korsak!"**_

Understanding flooded her chocolate eyes at the same time as vicious cold steely eyes stared at her the same expression echoed back at her. _Korsak wasn't shot…that, that shot…that was real…now…here._

The deep crimson stain began to spread on the front of his chest and they both stared at it in amazement. For a moment, there was stillness and silence in the room before he let out an indescribable noise before collapsing to his knees and falling face first onto the brunette.

She couldn't see. He was on top of her. His weight pressing down on her. She felt sick. His stench invaded her senses. She began to push frantically at the body lying on top of her and felt panic seize her.

Maura turned her head stunned to see the barrel of a smoking gun attached to a tall, imposing balding man who turned and looked at her with such intensity and compassion she was utterly lost for a moment until she heard a muffled but still blood curdling scream come from the other side of the room and she began frantically pulling at her restraints to get to Jane who was trapped underneath the body of her dead husband.

"JANIE!"

Maura watched dumbfounded as an older brunette raced into the scene hysterically, not able to control her volume or actions as she pulled at Hoyt's back only to scream and whimper as she got blood on her hands. The scene was utterly ridiculous and she felt a bubble of laughter pressing against the tape that held her mouth shut. The muffled sound gained the other brunette's attention and as another man rushed in tugging at her husband's corpse. The older woman rushed over and hesitated before gently placing her hands either side of her face and gazing at her with such sincerity that Maura didn't need to question who this woman was. She had the same compassion and kindness in her dark eyes as the younger brunette.

Angela held the beautiful woman's face in her hands and just wanted to gather her up in a huge 'Mama Rizzoli bear hug' which according to her children and their friends was a well-known trademark. She grasped the end of the duct tape nervously and met hazel eyes questioningly before receiving a small tentative nod. Angela winced before taking a deep breath and ripping the tape off and gave the younger woman a scared look.

Maura let out a cry of pain as the ripping off had widened the wound on her cheek but she nodded as reassuringly as she could at the older woman "T-Thank you. I'm quite all right."

"MMMAH!"

Maura's attention snapped to the wriggling lump of Hoyt and she yanked at her restraints instinctively at Jane's voice. "Jane! Jane I'm coming! Jane you're safe!"

Angela frantically struggled with the honey blonde's restraints undoing them as fast she could and helped the petite woman off the medical bed trying not to notice the marks around her wrists and ankles.

Both women ran over to assist Rondo tugging at the heavy corpse but Maura was shaking like a leaf and Angela had resorted to screaming Jane's name hysterically. A large shadow loomed over them and the stern looking man that Maura had thought had left rounded the other side before nodding gravely at Rondo before they hauled the body freeing the younger brunette who was immediately pounced on by her mother.

Maura stood to one side a little awkwardly as she felt hot tears streaming down her face and stinging her open wound, she turned to face the two men who were looking down at the body sternly. She willed herself not to give him the satisfaction of looking at his body and instead focused on the taller and older of the two men. "Thank you erm-?" she floundered for a name but didn't get any. He simply nodded silently and smoothed his suit. She felt oddly at ease around him and opened her mouth to question him more when another body flew into the scene, wearing a cop uniform and waving a gun around haphazardly.

"Janie?!" the brunette male side stepped the body and men warily waving the gun at them and making his way to the female brunettes in a tight embrace. The older balding man went to leave and this police officer trained his gun on him. "Hey you! Stop right there!"

To Maura's surprise the older man simply nodded gravely at her once more before making his way up the stairs.

"Hey! I said freeze!" the young police officer, clearly out of his depth yelled helplessly at the man who made no move to stop. When he looked around for support and found none he looked back at the brunettes "Ma?"

The older Rizzoli enveloped both of her children in a huge embrace and the three stayed like that, each holding each other up. Maura heard approaching sirens and made her way toward the stairs before a hand reached out and enveloped her wrist. She jumped at the contact and turned to face Jane who was trying to remove her tape with her bloodied and violently shaking hand. "May I?" her hazel eyes shining with tears of relief and pain.

Jane dropped her injured hand but kept her grip on Maura's wrist, fearing if she let go something might happen. She nodded softly and squinted in preparation for the stinging pain as the tape was torn off her lips. "Ow." She muttered weakly and was rewarded with a watery beaming smile.

"Ow?" Maura echoed questioningly before laughing softly at the shrug the brunette gave her. Tears fell unchecked and she shook her head at this maddening woman who had just saved her life. She gently stepped closer and placed a soft hand on Jane's cheek before stroking her thumb across it. "Thank you." She placed a soft chaste kiss on the other cheek and felt the brunette's tears coat her face.

Jane felt her body shake and she finally gave in to it all. It was overwhelming. Her knees buckled and her entire body sagged but suddenly the shorter woman's arms were around her, steadying her, supporting her and as they stood in a warm embrace she felt their heartbeats beat in rhythm with one another and she sighed with something akin to relief. She looked down and caught sight of the demon at her feet and rage empowered her to stand up tall.

Hazel met chocolate and the sadness floating behind them she had spotted that first meeting was no longer there. Just fire.

_I beat him._Maura simply nodded at her before taking her good hand and interlinking their fingers. The brunette froze as she felt a soft thumb brush against her raised scar and Maura echoed her stillness and went to pull her hand away sheepishly. Jane raised their linked hands and pressed a gentle kiss into the honey blonde's as reassurance. _He's gone now. For good._

* * *

_**Thank you for those who stuck with me through this. I am ashamed to say I can't find the original tweet that was the prompt for this but I think it went along the lines of Jane as a secret agent or fed and Maura being married...I'm so so sorry I can't credit the Twitter follower who came up with this but PLEASE if it was you please shout and I will credit you on here and you can feel free to punish me not only have I not been able to credit you sufficiently I have also taken FOREVER to finish this damn piece.**_

_**Speaking of which this finale wasn't quite what I envisaged but I feel it's the best I have in me right now, to say it's been a struggle would be an understatement and I really can't stress just how much you mean to be for sticking around, leaving reviews, reblogging, reposting, retweeting etc etc it really does mean the absolute world to me.**_

_**I am going to do my best to stick with this writing flow I seem to be in and will be posting some new material soon but I don't know if I will be coming back to my Rizzles ladies any time soon, as much as I love writing them I want to explore some other pairings and I have some fresh ideas for those pairings BUT as always if you have any prompts etc - for this pairing or others please send them my way am always happy to consider them.**_

_**Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope this is a vaguely satisfying ending I know I'm not 100% happy but I currently can't get it better than this.**_

_**J. D. Roxburgh - find me on social media and my own website/blog details all in the bio xx much love xx**_


End file.
